Deep Velvet Darkness
by KatriaFaeyero
Summary: Four centuries before the events of Wicked, a peasant girl with emerald skin was accused for dark sorcery by the Viknun Prince. While dying on the pyre she cursed the prince's spirit to never find peace and live in eternal darkness. Centuries later, Elphaba and Fiyero are bound to find love and break the curse that still torments them.
1. Chapter 1

(A/n: sorry for the dark Fiyero in this story but keep in mind while reading that those are not the same Fiyero and Elphaba we are accustomed too either from the musical or the books. They are two different people to whom or favorite characters are reincarnations. And this is how I justify the difference in the pronunciation of their names. Instead of "Tiggular" I'm using the last name "Tigelaar" and instead of "Elphaba" I'm using "Aelphaba".

I don't know if I'll continue writing to see what will happen with our favorite couple if their actions are controlled by ghosts of the past. For the time being this shall remain a very long one shot.

Any criticism will he welcomed unless a comment is incredibly rude. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think of this story.

Thank you for reading,

Katria

 **Disclaimer : Wicked the musial, The Wicked Years and the Wizard of Oz do not by any means belong to me.**

* * *

** **The selfish Prince****

* _Province of the Vinkus, Kiamo Ko, 1325 Before the Wizard *_

The proud horse rose on his back feet, following the orders of its master to stop his wild running in this spit precisely. Ιt received the rewarding caress on its rich brown mane and with a quiet snigger it came to a stop so as to allow the man to came down. It had followed this specific path numerous times in the past few moths so it followed its usual routine and stooped its head so as to spy out the long grass that had grown very bushing at this spot of the mountain.

The man, trusting completely his horse's attitude, left it free beside him and made a few steps towards the edge of the hill. The view in front of him softened for a while his thudding heart. The grand mountains of The Great Kells were almost entirely visible from his peripheral vision, while Kiamo Ko, the place he had grown up, looked like a tiny grey stone beside the imposing wild rock of the mountain. Other places in Oz were similarly beautiful, his heart though belonged in this land- his homeland.

His eyes narrowed. Seeing the exact same view everyday, at the same hour for the past two months, he knew in details how the first morning hours found the citizens of the Vinkus. Men would soon start working at the fields and women would take care of their children and go to the market.

His gaze traveled to the north, where the magnificent castle stood. Build at the times of the first Princess Ozma many centuries ago, it hadn't lost the glamor of its youth and continued serving its purpose. A symbol of power! Centre of authority of the great lords! Watchtower for the localisation of intruders! Prison to the offenders of the law!

His skin shivered underneath his clothes. His fists clunched so tightly that he felt his blood boiling. The golden pin at the shape of an eagle that was holding his cloak suddenly felt so heavy that irritated he unbottoned it to get rid of the cloth. The cold summer breeze that immediately burrowed his silk white shirt made him feel a bit better. It was long short though! Because in a matter of seconds his thoughts followed his gaze and he focused on the small stoney dwelling beside the main tower, where she was held.

The sharp breath he took in order to recuperate, burnt his lungs. His knees started trembling in their poor effort to keep his body standing. Maybe he still had a chance, he thought, feeling the wetness in his eyes getting thicker and thicker. Maybe he could persuade her to admit her wrongs in front of her interogators and save her from the worst of punishments: burning at the stake in less that two days in the central square.

"Aelphaba..." he mumbled in an almost pleading tone as if that mere word was enough for fate to take a different turn and delete recent history.

The horse beside him, feeling its master's inner quarrel, neighed annoyed.

"If only you had chosen me" he said "You could have had it all... I would have made you a queen... Five servants would prepare your bath every day and you would sleep in the softest mattress... You shouldn't have denied me..." he concluded, justifying as always his final decision to have her arrested by the Gale Force as a witch.

He didn't want to remember the night of her arrest in front of the eyes of her fiance and his own eyes. He didn't want to think of her screams when they dragged her roughly from her small, poor home to lead her to the place of her torment. He didn't want to brink into his mind all the abominable consiquences of his actions, but he did. She was there, every moment and every minute since the cursed days that followed, torturing his existance worse than how her flesh was daily tortured.

He dismissed those thoughts with a violent shake of his shoulders and he jumped on his horse. He pulled the reins and the horse turned around to go down the hill. He didn't lead the horse to his castle, Kiamo Ko, but towards the Tower of the Great Kells.

Very soon he was standing right in front of the metal gates of the tower, which the guards opened immediately the moment they recognised him. They didn't speak a word to him, afraid of his status and respecting the protocol. They only stood tall, following orders. The man brought his horse to a stop when he saw an officer approaching him.

"Goodmoring your royal Highness. How can I be of service to you?"

"Tell to Avaric Tenmeadows that the Prince Fiyero Tigelaar wishes to see the prisoner Aelphaba Therops immediately." he ordered coldly. And when he saw the small traits of sweat running down his interlocutor 's forehead, his expression became hard. "Now!" he repeated quietly but the sound of his vouce was so weak that even if he had spoken louder he wouldn't have been heard more.

"The woman is in no position to see anyone..." said the other completely and utterly scared.

"She will see me."

"As you wish your Highness!"

The prince tied his horse in a pole nervously and passed by the pale man, understanding that the official didn't want to follow his order. The right thing to do would be to announce his arrival but time was far more precious now. He had to interfere. He had to persuade Aelphaba to cooperate with the Gale Force and be saved from her horrid fate.

The official seemed startled for a while and the prince got advantage of the moment of carelessness to enter the building unnoticed.

"Your Highness!" he head a voice behind him but he didn't stop.

The sound of his heels echoed in the stony cold floor as he grapped a torch from the wall so as to see better in the dark. He heard more footsteps from the other side of the dark corridor and he hurried to greet their owner. Whoever he was he had to listen to him. Time went by so fast against her. The smell of her death already filled his nostrils. Maybe he could delete the accusing words he had first said. Aelphaba... Aelphaba...

"Fiyero!" The hoarse familiar voice brought him to a stop. Very few people were allowed to call him with his name and not his title, including...

"Avaric!"

"If you are here to see the woman I'm sorry my friend but you'll be dissappointed. She cannot see you. She does not have the power to speak to anyone."

"I have to see her Avaric !" He grapped the man by the collar, ignoring the proper etiquette his position required. "I need to speak with her!"

"I'm afraid you won't accomplice much. It's too late."

"What did you do to her?" he yelled "What in the name of Oz did you do to her?" The other man lowered the prince's trembling palms from his collar and straighten his head. An ironic smirk appeared on his thin lips.

"Everything you knew was going to happen to her the moment you pointed her with your finger and named her a witch. You must have been right my friend. Only those vile creatures show so much durability and valence in the martyrdom of the flesh. She was laughing!" he informed him while playing with golden ring in his middle finger, decorated with valuable stones and his family emblem. "She was laughing even during the water torture!"

"Oh my Oz!" the prince exclaimed stunned. "You promise me that she..." Maybe he would have completed his sentence if a woman's voice hadn't reached his ears. And then metal being hit with metal and the sound echoing for several seconds... He knew perfectly well what was that sound. The woman was hitting with force the heavy locket of her cell on the metal bars. She was yelling. Cursing. And the horrid words that roughly left her mouth were often accompanied my his name.

"Fiyero!... Fiyero!..."  
He shivered.

"Unbelievable valence!" commented approvingly Avaric, the man who had become an inquisitor just a few months ago and really enjoyed his job.

"Let me see her!" ordered Fiyero.

"No objection your Highness." said the other man while laughing. "You came here looking sick and I'm sure you'll leave looking like a dead man. Deter!" he called and straighten his body. A chubby guard with unreadable expression came immediately, ready to follow Avaric 's orders.

"Accompany the prince to the dungeons and inform me when he leaves."

"Yes sir!"

It took them five whole minutes to go down the second basement where the few prisoners were held. Fiyero placed his hand on his nose to fight the disgusting smell. Human impurities and blood made his stomach clench by the smell. He composed himself though and tried to focus his dark gaze at the door of the small cell in front of him and not on the blood underneath his feet.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." the guard informed him and Fiyero nodded. Then he took a deep sighed and kicked a small rat that had come near his boots. Respecting the pain around him, he took off his hat and made a few steps forward.

* * *

 ****Falling in love ****

She felt his presence long before seeing his face behind the bars of her prison. A whole year had passed since that fateful day she had first met him in the gardens of the palace on top of his horse. It was always like that. She could see him before he would appear in front of her. Most of the times it was seconds before she could sense him but as the days passe the second became minutes since he would appear on her point of vision. She could never give a logical explanation as to why this was happening. It was her darkest secret, along with the fear that their secret meetings always caused her.

Now it was too late to right her wrongs. The same and the cowardice to fight him had given the wrong impression for her. The prince had misinterpreted her reactions and had translated them however he desired. In their second to last meeting he had openly asked her to be his mistress, to betray her vows to her fiance, to persuade her family to accept a heavy back full of golden coins that would buy her for her to follow him. And she had denied. How could she accept?

Her fiance, Damien, was her whole life. She knew him since she was a little girl. They had grown up together in Munchinland, they were best friends since she coulf remember and they had the same fate. Their life followed the same path. When she had lost her mother from a terrible illness at the age of ten, and her father came to the point of losing his sanity and disappeared, leaving herself and her little sister alone, Damien was there. It was his mother that had taken the two girls under her care and she hadn't hesitated to take them with her when they had left Munchinland for the Vinkus. The woman cooked for six people, she took care of them during cold winter and caressed their hair before falling asleep.

Since she was fifteen she knew that she and Damien would get married one day. His mother and her adoptive mother had taken her aside and said that it was the logical and right thing to happen. This way she would repay the woman's kindness and unite two Munchinlanders. She didn't love him like a lover loves a lover or like a wife loves her husband but she loved him as a sister her brother. And that was enough. As Munchinlanders in a strange land they had to stick together. Besides, Damien was her best friend. He was her supporter through all their struggles and a man who adored her with all his heart. It was true that Damien loved her completely and trully and according to him they were destined to be.

Αccording to Damien they were a pair made in heaven. One heart. One soul. One dream. His love for her was enough for the both them and Aelphaba was sure that in time she would come to love him as something more than a brother. It would be easy to love him like that if only Aelphaba allowed herself to embrace his love. Love was something that scared her. Especially after her mother's death and her father's disappearance. Not that they loved her in the first place though she loved them. She just couldn't allow herself to be in love.

She wasn't in love with Damien but she respected and loved him deeply in her own way. She would never betray him and her vows to him and his family. And she didn't want to hurt him.

Aelphaba had never felt or seen a love as pure as Damien 's for her. Actually she hadn't expected anyone to ever love her because of her deformity. Yes, she was beautiful and elegant for a servant girl but she was also green. Her skin was a peculiar emerald colour , unique to the rest of the world. It was the reason her parents had deserted her all her life and the reason why she hadn't allowed herself to love. When Damien had expressed his feelings for the green girl- dare she say it- she was the happiest woman alive. Her sister insisted that they would be perfect together. Suddenly, poverty and malnourishment seemed bareable. She was at least a bit happy.

However if they wanted to get married they would have to work hard and save every last penny. Damien was already working at the fields many hours a day but she wanted to help him. She didn't have many choices because oh her status and gender. It was either hard work at the fields or work as a maiden, a servant girl, in the palace. She chose the latter and for the first time in her life the brief education she had been given - reading, writing, calculating- had come in handy. Everything seems do be okay in her life and she had even started warming up a bit more to Damien's affection.

And then she met him...

One cold February early evening he entered her life... Crown Prince Fiyero Tigelaar who thought he could own her just like he owned his other precious possession.

She was in the gardens that day, taking care of the Queen's winter blue roses when she suddenly saw him on his horse, handsome as he was and powerful as he looked, and Aelphaba's heart had stopped beating. He noticed her staring at him, not in the slightest intimidated by his status, and had decided to approach her. That servant girl behind the blue roses had dared to lock eyes with him, the prince. However the moment he saw her fully he had lost all anger and had forgotten her disrespectful behaviour. He was stunned and completely overwhelmed by something he couldn't identify and probably never would.

From that day on he met her daily, every evening when she cared for his mother's roses. He distracted her from her work and he asked her to accompany him on long strolls in the gardens. A couple of times he had walked her to her small house and hadn't even thought or cared of the dirty looks her fiance would send his way. He wasn't threatened by a peasant bot who couldn't defend his fiancée in front of the prince.

Aelphaba always accepted his company out of curiosity and fear. In her nineteen years of age she thought that it was the right thing to do. She had been taught that the lords were always right.

"Don't you dare disobey his orders even if they are completely irrational" her adoptive mother had said when Aelphaba had told her about her meeting with the prince and his interest in her. "My dear he has the power to kick us out of his land and our home. He has the power to destroy the life we've built. And then where will we go? This is our home now and we do not have the means to start over elsewhere!"

And so Aelphaba obliged to the Prince. She always sent an apologetic in the distance for Damien to feel her silent apology from afar. She bit her lower lip nervously and she followed Prince Fiyero in long walks in the gardens. At first he was very kind and charming. He talked to her about everything. About his hopes and dreams- the dreams he had abandoned fir his royal duties. He talked about his wife of a few months, Lady Sarima of the Clowning Lands, about the castles his family owned, about how much he wanted a son. He had confessed to her that he didn't love Sarima and that he probably never would even though he was still very young- only three years her older. Sometimes she could see his azure eyes darkening as he looked at her with something she couldn't identify. This dark look though made her blush furiously and feel embarrassed. He never failed to show her how much he enjoyed her company.

A few months before she found herself imprisoned, everything changed in her relationship with Damien. They fought all the time because of her daily strolls with the prince and they started drifting apart. Aelphaba even caught herself feeling things she had never felt before.

At first she was just curious as to why Prince Fiyero seeked her company. She had- as odd ad it easy for her- opened up to him and had told him things only her sister and best friend knew. She told him about how her mother had despised her or how her father had abused her. She told him about her secret dream of traveling the world or her wildest fantasy that was to fly. She was curious as to why he seemed amazed by her when she was so plain and poor and ... well... green. She concluded that he just pitied her but that didn't explain all of his actions towards her. He seemed to genuinely like her and it scared her more than Damien's true love. Slowly, Aelphaba found herself enjoying his company more than she should. He was a good talker and a good listener.

And just like that Aelphaba started dreaming other things too. She could sense his presence and it terrified her. She imagined how her life would be if she lived in a castle like his or if her slim figure was dressed in expensive clothes like his. She wanted to smell beautifully of rose perfume and for her midnight hair to float elegantly like a waterfall of silk down her shoulders and back like his wife's did. For some strange reason she wanted to be beautiful for him so for the first time in years Aelphaba had unbraided her locks and after carefully washing them she didn't drain them again as usual. She let them loose instead. She was blind. She was dreaming, even hallucinating. She was so lost in her dreams that she forgot her vows to Damien and his family.

And she allowed Prince Fiyero to take her hand in his, to run his fingers through her locks, to caress the soft skin of her neck and finally to kiss her lips in a way no one had and no one would kiss her.

Slowly, Aelphaba found herself falling in love with the prince. He was a very handsome man and experienced and his presence made her innocent, naive heart skip a beat. She completely forgot Damien and barely talked to him anymore. She lived in her dreams. Because every night she was dreaming about Fiyero- she had stopped thinking about him as a prince- and every morning while she did her usual work in the castle, she hoped to take a glimpse of him. When they were apart she longed for their shared evenings in the gardens. She longed for his soft touch and his deep kisses that made her heart melt and her knees go weak.

Soon the other servants started talking about her and gossiping. She was called horrid names- beside the usual rude remarks about her skin colour- but she barely cared anymore. She was in love for the first time in her life and her mind was clouded. Her sister that needed a home, her fiance who loved her, his family that had taken care of her, her status, Fiyero's wife... Nothing mattered. Only Fiyero and her...

And so she made a decision. She would accept his proposal. She would invade in his world no matter the cost. She would become his, body and soul, and he would love her always and forever. She believed that in time she would be the only woman in his life. His wife would be forgotten and she would become the queen of both his castle and his heart. He had let her believe that. He had made her believe that with his words and sweet nothings.

* * *

 ****The point of no return****

It was too late when she realized she had fallen into a trap. She had foolishly believed that she would listen to vows of eternal love the night she dared to wear her worn out cloak and leave her house minutes after midnight. She didn't know that someone had seen her walking in the dark and later that would be one of the reasons she would be arrested. She defied the danger of her decision and she met the Prince in their usual meeting spot in the garden. With her heart pounding, she took his hand and trusted him to lead her where ever he wanted.

He took her inside the palace but didn't head in the direction of the guest rooms or his own bedroom. Aelphaba knew the castle well after working there for months, so she recognised the way to the most deserted part of the castle, the West Wing. They climbed the stairs to the tallest and darkest tower of Kiamo Ko. She knew for a fact that no servant had ever gone there for a very long time. At the end of the stairs there was an old wooden door which he pushed to reveal a bedroom that looked more like an empty attic. It was a bit dusty and the furniture was old. In the middle there was a bed with an old mattress. A thought occurred to her; how many other servant girls had he taken in this place before her?

She came to her senses when she realized that the Prince only seeked those kind of meetings. He had never trully cared for her and he never would. Everything was a lie to get to be with her for one night and then gain his throphee. And she wasn't a throphee... And so she backed away...

She tried to explain that she had regretted and that she wanted to leave. At first she was calm and she spoke to him kindly, almost lovingly but he ignored her pleas. When she saw him removing one by one his clothes she panicked and started crying. She asked. She pleaded. She begged him to let her be and forget their meetings but it was all in vain.

"We're past the point of no return Aelphaba!" he told her with raw desire in his dark eyes. "What did you expect love? This is the only place you can have in my life. And believe me, it's a possition many girls are jealous of."

He made her his by force that night. He ignored her resistance and her battle against him. He closed her mouth with his palm to stop her screaming and he broke her body in a way more cruel than her heart. Her tears only made him want her more. When he was done with her he left her on the old mattress like a worn out coat, he got dressed with slow movements and threw some fresh water on his face. She, on the other hand, laid there, lost in her sobs of pain, shame and heartbreak.

"This is what I want from you !" he said coldly, his eyes still staring at her with need and desire. His orbs followed the odd shapes her dark her created as they spread over the pillows. They followed the path of her slim but curvy figure as she curled her body in a human ball. They were fixed on the rise and fall of her chest as she silently cried. The Emerald skin, exposed in the dim light of the moon, made her even more intoxicating and beautiful. It didn't occur to him how much he had hurt that flesh. He was used in taking everything he wanted. He was a prince after all.

"And this is what you'll give me whenever I want you to. Thanks to you, your family will lice like royalty in these lands. I'll personally make sure of that! "

The girl finally found the strength to stand up. With trembling hands she wrapped the sheet around her body and with equally trembling feet, she approached him.

"I don't want to see you again" she managed go say to him after straightening her body. Her dark eyes, locked with his ,were filled with determination and pride. "I don't want to live like that..."

"You have my mark now Aelphaba" he interrupted her and his fingers grapped her chin and forced her to look at him. "And everyone will find out if you keep on insisting on your ridiculous statement to never see me again. Are you ready to take the risk?" His fingers now brushed her cheek and she flinched. "Will you take the risk of facing the same fate as those other women who were named Witches? Because this is what will happen if ... in some way... people find out you seduced an honorable man. And you know how those women left their last breath."

"I prefer it!" she said and shoved his hand away from her cheek. "I did a mistake, I betrayed those who trusted me the most, and I'm ready to face the consequences of my actions, however severe they are. Death is the only way for me. I can't live with the same and without ... without the man I fell..." She couldn't say that she couldn't live without the man she had fallen in love with. But that man had been an illusion and the illusion had been broken and she had ended up there.

"That boy..." he started saying and for the first time Aelphaba understood what it had all been about. The powerful prince Fiyero Tigelaar was jealous of a farm boy and she had been at the receiving end if him jealousy. He had thought that she had denied their lovemaking because she was in love with Damien. He had hurt her because he was a spoiled brat. She would have smirked if she wasn't in pain. It was her time to hurt him now by playing along with what he thought to be true.

"That boy is the only man I've ever loved and his love is the only beautiful thought that I'll have in my mind while burning. You are free to do whatever you want with me. I did a mistake and I'll pay. Thus know that I'll never come with you willingly. Never!" She did a step back, satisfied with her words after seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"Is this your last word?" he asked with an odd stitch from his flesh to his heart.

"Yes!"

"Because you expected more than I could afford to give you?" He was already defeated but he would play with his last card.

"Because you don't love me and I can't love you. Because I cannot live a life of secrets, sneaking in the middle of the night for a few hours with you and living my days jealous of you having a family while I can't have that with you or with anyone. Because I made a promise to a family who didn't let me to starve to death. Because my sister needs her only family close by. Because I love... " She stopped to sweep the tears in her eyes away. His eyes never left her and the remorse she saw in them made her reconsider. She couldn't live the life he wanted from her and he had hurt her, but she was still a woman in love with the man she had met in the gardens. And at the moment he looked more like that man. Timidly she approached him again and took his hands in hers.

" I wasn't born to be a slave to a Prince's desires. I wasn't born to be a Princess and the fact you are already married leaves me with a title that equals a whore for royalty. I trusted you and believed for a brief second that you loved me and that I lived in a fairytale. I had never believed in fairytales Fiyero and you made me live mine by making me... making me love you the way I did and... and still do, in a way." They were closer now, their bodies almost pressing together, their eyes locked and their hands entwined. "But the fairytale is over now. This is real life and witches, green girls, don't get the prince, ever. Our worlds are different. You can't give me what I want and I can't give you what you want. So..." she took a deep breath and continued. It was now or never. "We made this fairytale last as long and we could. Now we have to let it go. Let's forget it ever happened Fiyero and move on. Let's forget this fairytale happened and go back to reality... It is better this way..."

"Never!" he whispered and when she let go of his hands and her brow furrowed, he repeated with determination "Never!"

"Don't you understand that..."

"If I can't have you under my conditions Aelphaba then no one can. I prefer to sent you to death and I swear to Lurline I'll do it!" His eyes betrayed his nervousness but his voice was so cruel that she backed away again.

"Then I'm at your disposal." she said hastily. "Either I live far away from you or I die. My desicion is final!"

"Aelphaba be reasonable!"

"I've never been more reasonable in my life, considering the severity of my crime!"

"They will torture you!" he said in an attempt to scare her out of it but she didn't even flinch.

"What's the pain of the flesh compared to the pain I will endure everyday in my shattered heart?"

"Again with that farm boy?" Her eyes widen in horror. After everything he still acted like a spoiled prince who never took no for an answer. He was still jealous of Damien and he was willing go hurt her more just because he couldn't see her with another man when he was married and had a chance in having a family. This realization hurt her more than what had happened a while ago.

"That farm boy is ten times the man you'll ever be. And this is my last word!"

"So be it then." he said coldly. "It was your choice. And this is my last word."

And those were indeed the last words they exchanged in a face to face encounter before the day of her arrest. As the Gale Force dragged her out of the house with violent movements, in front of the eyes of her family, she screamed his name. Birds flew away in fear as her scream echoed in the darkness of the night, so desperate, so pleading, so heartbreaking... And Fiyero cried for the first time in his life.

* * *

 ****I curse you****

He felt his stomach flinch at her appearance. The woman standing in front of him, hidden behind the heavy prison bars, barely looked like a human being and not at all like the beautiful young girl that had stolen his heart and mind. Her body was bony from malnourishment and her shiny soft emerald skin had taken a sad grey shade that made her look one with the stony walls of her cell. She was beaten brutally, her body was full of bruises and open wounds that still had blood. Purple rings were created on her wrists and angles, rings created by the tight ropes that straightened her hands and legs for hours while she was tortured. But nothing could be compared to the horror that was her gaze. The once chocolate orbs with the green freckles were now two dark dots in a bloodshot ocean. There was no passion or bravery because those things had given their place to terror and indifference. Though had he had in front of him didn't look human, the Prince couldn't help but admire her strength .She had stuck her skinny face on the bars so as to spit on his feet the few saliva she had in her mouth. He deserved it...

"You can still save yourself Aelphaba" he told her, not daring to come any closer.

"With lies?" she found the courage to answer. She coughed loudly and drops of blood escaped her lungs. "I'm waiting for the end Fiyero..." she said, breaking all formalities. He wasn't above her anymore. After his deplorable act to report her to the Gale Force as a witch, he was no longer better than a filthy rat. "I'm waiting for it paitiantly" she added.

"I could take you out of here" he dared to suggest "make sure for you safety and a good life in a place where no one knows you."

"On the contrary, I prefer the wind to spread my ashes upon this land and many of them to get into your luxurious castle. To remember..." she added, smirking in what could be described as a wicked smile. "To pass your entire life feeling remorse for what you did. You took everything from me..." she continued. She allowed a few teardrops to run down her sulken cheeks and the salty tears burned her wounds. "You took my family, my dignity, my love, now you take my life. Live with that!" she dared him while she shook the metal lock once again. "Live with that!" she repeated. "And live, knowing that I'll curse you never to find peace till my very last moment! Live your years, as many years as Lurline has in store for you, without knowing what happiness means ever again. You will never again find a reason to smile!"

"Why can't you admit your wrongs and save your life Aelphaba?" he asked as if he hadn't listened her words. "Aelphaba why?"

"Because I don't want to live after what you did to me. Because I can't bare to look at my sister's eyes without seeing my betrayal. Because I cannot bare to look at other people being happy, loving each other like I thought we did, having children... Even if I go and live somewhere else free from the label of the witch you made out of me I will never be happy... Because I'll never give my heart to anyone else. Because you destroyed all my stupid ideas of happiness and love. Because... Because I'll never have the chance to hold my own child in my arms. Don't you know Fiyero? Didn't they tell you?"

His heart stopped as his sharp mind dared to make a guess. She stuck her face on the metal bars, her empty of emotion and life eyes staring directly at him, and she laughed madly. They had cut her long locks and the hair reached her shoulders, falling messily everywhere on her face, sticking with sweat and blood. As she snapped her head with her bitter wicked laugh, he would have sworn she was trully a witch.

"They ripped it away..." she said weakly and her thin hand reached her flat stomach. "They said it was devil's spawn and they ripped it away. It was yours..." Her voice was trembling. A tantrum of tears was about to get loose but it didn't. "The heir you so wanted..."

She laughed again. Evilly, madly and completely out of her mind and place. She was laughing and crying at the same time, her tears mixed with the blood and sweat, burning her skin. Drops of blood escaped her mouth and Fiyero backed away. He could have been a father... The words just couldn't get out of his mind. He could have had a baby with the woman he was immensely in love with and whom he had tormented to no end. What had he done? He felt like vomiting and as a tear run down his cold cheek he felt it burning him. What had he done? The consequences of his jealousy and his selfishness only now sunk in.

"Live knowing that Prince Fiyero Tigelaar and I'll curse you to burn in the flames of living hell until you die. I hate you in life and I'll hate you in death. And I won't stop hating you in all the centuries to come. Your spirit will eternally have a mortal enemy, me!"

"Don't talk like that!" he ordered and made another step back.

"But why? Are you afraid my prince? But you know as much as I do that I'm no witch. Why are you afraid?"

"You are talking nonsense!"

"I curse you!" she repeated with a cough.

She laughed. She stopped. And she laughed again.

"I do not curse you to burn in hell. I curse you to live in eternal darkness! Eternal darkness! Do you hear me? In Eternity!"

He backed away scared. He couldn't listen to her bitter voice anymore. He couldn't see that broken face and stare at those broken eyes. He couldn't stand to be in that dungeon anymore listening to her wicked laugh. It started driving him mad. So, as coward as he was, he turned around to live. In his hurry he stumbled upon a wall and hit his head and suddenly her cries echoed louder and louder in his ears. "I curse you Fiyero! I curse you!" His flicker of pain sounded like death. He hurried up the stair, stumbling numerous times, the dizziness finally taking a turn on his body and mind. He ignored the guard that was paitiantly waiting for him upstairs and left. He didn't even said goodbye to Avaric. All he wanted was to get away from this place.

He walked outside and took a very deep breath, allowing the fresh air to filll his lungs. After getting used to his rapid heartbeat and the fresh air, he took his horse and left. It was around noon now and the villagers were staring at him curiously. He ignored them. Nothing matter to him anymore. He could only run as fast as he could on the horse towards Kiamo Ko. Her voice still haunted him and he knew it would never stop. "Eternity... Eternity... Eternity ..." This last word would never let him rest in peace.

His dreams that night were worse than nightmares. They were a glimpse of what would have been if he hadn't been selfish. If he hadn't allowed his jealousy to take the best of him. If he had understood her and waited for her instead of hurting her. Damn it he had loved her and he had acted like a monster. He was a monster. What a life he might have known if...

There was a boy in his dreams that night. The boy had dark hair, pale complexion and sapphire blue eyes. He was holding the hand of an emerald skinned woman. They were both smiling brightly as they walked in a field full of flowers. Then he appeared and wrapped his arms around the woman and the little boy hugged his leg. They were a family and they were happy. Their smiles caused him more pain than the worst torture. He had taken those smiles away from both of them...

He only understood the severity of her words two days later. This last word crept into him and ached down to the core as he saw from the balcony of his castle the flames rising up to the sky. He would never get rid of the burning in his heart as he saw the flames eating the flesh he had once touched and caressed... and hurt... The screams that reached his ears were those of pain, betrayal. He felt immense pain, rage, hate ... love ...

Aelphaba's curse had already been activated in the most painful way for him. In front of him he could see the woman he had loved and hurt burning at the flames of her doom. And behind him, his wife, laid on silk, golden sheets, took her last breath as she gave birth to his only child, his daughter Princesa Nora.

And from then on, Prince Fiyero Tigelaar burnt in the flames of Aelphaba Therops every day and every night ...

For eternity...


	2. Chapter 2

**I really don't know if anyone will ever actually read this but I'm updating anyway. Thia idea came to me one day and I just had to put it on paper. It's definatelly AU with hints of reinarcnation but our favorite characters are still the same.**

 **I write even though my free time is limited. I'm new to fanfition and I'm still trying to figure out how it works but I think I'll manage. Moreover, English isn't my native language so there might be slight grammatial mistakes. However I do try to be as perfect as possible in my use of english.**

 **I'll continue writing this story but to do so I need some encouragement. So, if you're enjoying this, I would really really really appreciate a review!**

 **Love,**

 **Katria**

 **Dislaimer: Wicked the musical and the book, aren't mine.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The new us**

 **~The portrait of a prince~**

* _The Vinkus, Castle Parse Vis, First year of the Wizard*_

The entire castle of Parse Vis was in a buzz for the past couple of months. It was like the entire Vinkus, from the dark Great Kells and Kiamo Ko, to the sunny Vinkun capital of Parse Vis, was celebrating. Children were laughing, playing and singing. Women were decorating flowers at every corner of the city and the smaller villages. Men were working and whistling happily in their jobs. Inside the royal palace things were even brighter. The servants were smiling brightly and were doing their chores willingly. The guards were patrolling the streets and the corridors of Parse Vis with a strange joy, considering their possition and the proper etiquette that wanted them strict and angry - scary looking.

But nothing could be compared to the happiness of the royal family of the Vinkus. King Halmond and Queen Ellauria couldn't he happier those past few months. The royal couple had been married when King Odien was still alive and Halmond was only the crown prince. The young handsome prince had met Lady Ellauria during a ball in the Emerald City when the Ozma Princesses were ruling Oz. Lady Ellauria was a kind and very beautiful young lady from Glikus, daughter of a Baron, and the moment the crown Prince of the Vinkus saw her, he couldn't take her out of his mind. The feeling was mutual because a year later Halmond and Ellauria joined themselves in marriage.

Five years had passed since then and only three years ago the Crown Prince and his Princess had been crowned King and Queen of the province of Vinkus, after King Odien 's unfortunate death. The royal couple ruled in piece and the kingdom was happy under their command. They, themselves, were still blissfully in love and cherished their moments together like the most valuable treasure. However, a King and Queen are always in need for an heir and they hadn't had any. And it wasn't just the need for an heir for the kingdom that saddened them. They wanted to have a child and make a family of their own. They wanted a beautiful little child and they didn't care whether it was a boy for an heir or a girl to love and take care of.

For five years they had tried to have a child and had been unlucky... Until recently, when Queen Ellauria discovered she was pregnant. And so they simply couldn't be happier. The long waited prince or Princess was to be born in a few months and the midwifes assured the queen of the baby's health and strength. The whole kingdom was celebrating and waiting the birth.

This fine December afternoon, three months pregnant Queen Ellauria was walking down the corridors of the castle with a smile on her beautiful face as always. It was cold outside, it was a week before Lurlinemas, and she couldn't go outside in the gardens. So she had settled for the corridors. Her arm was linked with her husband's and she was humming a song as the two walked in one of the oldest sections of the castle. Portraits of previous Kings and Queens were on either side of the corridors and just staring at them she felt like she was on a journey to the past. Her own family was noble but it's history wasn't neither this big nor marvelous as the story of her husband's family. And Halmond knew many stories of the past and the past kings.

They walked and he was telling her legends and rumors around the royal court of each and every king that had interested. It amazed her how those stories had survived during the centuries and how much they had influenced the life of a king and its people. Truth was that the Vinkuns believed more in legends than in reality so she supposed that some of the stories her husband was telling her weren't even true. He couldn't confirm those legends in any way but they had always been there since his childhood. He had grown up knowing them and Ellauria was fascinated by them. Ellauria was fascinated by Vinkun culture in general.

Today, her husband was telling stories from very deep into the past of the Vinkus. Stories about an old legend concerning a curse that had supposedly fallen upon the royal family hundreds of years ago. And that had started because his wife noticed a portrait a bit away from all the others and had asked of it. It was the portrait of a young man. The man was tall, with sandy blond hair and haunting sapphire blue eyes. He was well build, dressed in the best of silk according to the time's fashion, but his sleeves were raised to the brows, revealing elegant and perfect blue diamond tattoos on his hands. She knew that royalty in the Vinkud had to take those tattoos at the age of fourteen. The tattoos varied in colour and shapes and the royal could choose the shape and the colour each time. For the first time, Halmond's silver spiral tattoos seemed dull compared to the blue diamonds on the painting. The man was so beautiful that the queen couldn't shake him out of her mind. So she asked her husband who he was.

"That was Fiyero Tigelaar else known as the cursed King of Kiamo Ko. He died alone and deserted at the edge of insanity."

"Wow... such an awful ending for such a handsome man. Tell me his story my love!"

"It is! Rumor says that he was under the spell of a witch back at the time when the Ozmas ruled. Those were dark times for Oz because Ozmas were afraid of magic and were killing those who were rumored to have magic because they were scared. The young witch of our story fell in love with Prince Fiyero so she casted a spell to make him hers. He somehow broke it and then executed her. She was the witch whom according to folklore cursed our family." explained the King and the queen chuckled.

"I thought you didn't believe in those old fairytales!" she said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I don't! But I still know those legends. I don't thing that this kind of magic exists. Personally I believe that the infamous Fiyero blackmailed a poor maiden and then accused her of sorcery. " Ellauria unwrapped her arms from him and looked at him with big doe eyes.

"I don't believe that. He looks far too noble to do something like that. "

"It was centuries ago. We cannot know for sure my dear." And the conversation ended there. That of course didn't mean that Ellauria stopped searching whatever story she could find concerning the curse of the royal family. Especially the story of Fiyero Tigelaar.

It was common knowledge that the Tiggular dynasty was a very strong one and under its reign the province had blossomed and was now one of the richest provinces in Oz. The kingdom was fairing well. It was also a commonly known though that many members of the Tiggular family had been unhappy. Murders, unexpected deaths, failed marriages, lies... all those were only some of the misfortunes the Tiggular family had endured during the centuries. It was like a dark smoky cloud was above the family and a magic hand picked a specific victim and tormented it till the end of its days. And all the stories of misfortune started with Fiyero Tigelaar, the young man in the portrait.

Rumor had it that a witch had cursed the royal family many years ago. Prince Fiyero Tigelaar had found out that one of the servants was a witch when she had tried to seduce him and take the possition of Queen. When he found out that she was casting a spell on him, he confronted her and she was arrested of dark sorcery. Later she was burnt at the stake and the legend said that she cursed Prince Fiyero and his family to live in eternal darkness. No one had believed in the curse until the morning after the Witch's execution. Because while she was dying, the prince's wife, Princess Sarima had died giving birth to a girl. They had named the girl Nora. After his wife's death and his daughter's birth, Prince Fiyero remarried a woman from Gillikin so that he could have an heir. A male heir was born, Prince Manek, but in the meantime - the now- King Fiyero excluded himself from the world. He spent his days locked in a room in the highest tower of Kiamo Ko, in the western wing, and he rarely spoke to anyone. His second wife abandoned him and his children grew up alone and unloved. Later on, Princess Nora fell in love with a servant boy but was forced to marry an old official for political reasons. She was already pregnant with the servant's child and she died in childbirth. Prince Manek had depression and he committed suicide before having an heir. His sister's son took the throne when King Fiyero died alone in the western tower.

There were other examples too like Aliandro Tigelaar ... He had been ill his entire life with a sickness that made him allergic to almost everything he touched. Even contact with other people would inflict upon his skin and his body would be full of red spots and he would have fever. Since he couldn't possibly rule in his condition the throne passed on to his brother, Meniadro and he was probably the worst King in Vinkun history. He had almost teared apart the tribes. Another example were the twin princesses Allana and Kiana who had fallen in love with the same man and ended up killing each other during Kiana's wedding with the man.

Every generation of Tigelaars faced unfortunate events in the past. Some people connected the curse of the Tigelaars with their name. They believed that it was the name that was cursed and not the family on its own. So, when King Keliir, Halmond's great-grandfather, took the throne one hundred years ago, the royal family name was changed from Tigelaar to Tiggular. And somehow the curse stopped. King Keliir had also moved his family away from the old castle of Kiamo Ko and had taken them to Parse Vis because he thought Kiamo Ko was haunted by ghosts of the past... For one hundred years the curse had stopped ... or they thought it stopped.

Queen Ellauria was amazed with her research that had lasted nearly as long as her pregnancy. Her husband had no idea but he had his suspicions. Since Ellauria had arrived in the Vinkus she was always curious about the culture and the legends. Seeing Fiyero Tigelaar 's portrait had awakened her curiosity.

Queen Ellauria and King Halmond never talked about the cursed King again until the day their own son was born. She and the King hadn't decided on a name yet and she really wasn't in a possition to thing of one. Her last trimester had been very tiring and difficult. She was always tired and sick and she spend her days in and out bed. Her labor hadn't been easy either. It took her eighteen hours to bring the new prince into the world and at last she heard his cry for the first time in the first morning hours of a warm July day.

As the first irises of summer sun crept through the curtains of the royal chambers Queen Ellauria relaxed and heard the wonderful miracle that was her son crying. The King was crying in happiness and was kissing his wife's hand, whispering words of love.

And though they hadn't thought of a name for him yet, the moment the midwife gave her the infant Ellauria knew the perfect name. He was the most beautiful baby boy she had ever seen- not just because he was her son. The baby's dark blond strays of hair and the sparkling sapphire eyes were all it took for her to choose his name.

"Fiyero!" she said and her husband's eyes widen.

"You want to name our son after the Cursed King?" he exclaimed only to receive a hard glare from his wife.

"Why not? It's a perfect name for royalty. Powerful! Besides you said you don't believe in curses. " He saw reason in Ellauria's words but he was still a bit prejudiced. Ellauria hadn't heard all the stories about the supposed curses since she had grown up in Glikkus. But he knew all of them and even though he refused to believe them he was still prejudiced that the name Fiyero was cursed.

"I just don't want our son to be part of something as terrifying as Vinkus folklore."

"He won't! Just look at those eyes Halmond ... He is a Fiyero!" The King didn't want to see his Queen unhappy with the name. If it meant that Ellauria would be happy he would agree to worse names than Fiyero.

"Who knows my love ? Maybe he will be the one to break the circle of unhappiness over the Tiggulars. He could break the curse of the first Fiyero so that his soul rests in peace!"

"Perhaps his middle name would be of a past king who wasn't cursed?" suggested the King and the Queen nodded.

And so they gave him that name and everyone in the Vinkus celebrated the birth of Prince Fiyero Liir Tiggular, the curse breaker.

* * *

 **~The witch's book~**

* _Munchkinland, Governor Thropp 's Mansion, 2nd year of the Wizard*_

Lady Melena Thropp, nee DeRuelle, was rumored to be one of the most beautiful women in Oz. She had long auburn locks that reached her waist, her complexion was fair and she had light freckles on her rosy cheeks. Her smile was the brightest and her lips were red and kissable (if there is such a thing) . She was well known for her kindness and good heart full of love for the most important people in her life. And those people were her older brother, her Nanny, her mother and her unborn child. Lady Melena couldn't actually say that she loved or even liked her husband that much. Frexspar Thropp, the Governor if Munchinland, wasn't exactly a lovable man. Yes, he was a tall Munchinlander and he was rich with a title and could provide her a comfortable life, but Melena didn't love him like a wife should love her husband. She didn't even love him like a sister should love a brother. She didn't love him at all and actually despised his existance.

Melena DeRuelle was a beautiful Gillikenesse, with perfect manners, being the daughter of an important official in Frottica. She had been well educated, she had a fondness in Life Sciences and History and she had always dreamt of going to the University. However, her father hadn't allowed it, saying it would be inappropriate for a girl to go to University. Her job was to marry a wealthy man and bare him children. And that's what she did but with a few complications.

At the age of eighteen Melena DeRuelle, oblivious to the world's cruelty, fell in love with a handsome stranger. She and her best friend, Amalinda Arduenna, were in the market of Frottica, enjoying the summer warm day when they met a young charming man who immediately showed interest in Melena. He was a traveler, he had said, and he had come from another land named Kansas. Now, he was working for Queen Ozma who considered him a valuable advisor. His future would be bright. Melena and the stranger, whose name was Oscar Diggs, fell immensely in love and wanted to build a life together. They dreamed of eternity, unaware that Melena had already been promised to marry the young Governor of Munchinland. A year into their beautiful love affair, Melena said to her parents that she wanted to marry Oscar because she loved him but they had revealed to her that she was to marry someone else within the next year. And this pretty much destroyed the young woman.

Two years into her marriage to Frexspar Thropp, a man who seemed to worship her but was actually cold hearted, Melena met Oscar again. She hadn't been happy after her break up with Oscar and she rarely allowed her husband to touch her at night. That got Frex angry but she had lied, saying she had an illness that caused her serious headaches so as to avoid their love making. She secretly hated him for taking her away from her true love. So when she met Oscar again, their feelings got the best of them and their union was the most wonderful thing she had endured. And this union was the reason why she was right now pregnant with the child of The Wizard of Oz and not the governor's. And knowing this made her happy. Knowing that this child would resemble her loving Oscar and not her awful husband was a relief, even if she hadn't seen Oscar again after his last night in Munchkinland and even if he had no idea he was to be a father soon. She understood he had other responsibilities...

Now, Melena was nine months pregnant and she would give birth any minute. It was a beautiful sunny April morning and she was relaxing on her comfy couch with her hand resting on her stomach and a good book about Vinkun History and legends. Those were always her favorites because Vinkus was a mysterious land, which she had never visited. People there lived for legends and rumors and stories about magic. And Melena loved that! The story she was now reading was that of a young witch, named Aelphaba, after the Saint Aelphaba of the Waterfall. The witch Aelphaba was rumored to be a powerful sorceress from a very poor family of Munchinland migrants in the Vinkus. The young sorceress fell in love with the crown prince of the Vinkus, Fiyero Tigelaar and tried to seduce him. She would have to check a few things concerning the name of the royal family since she had no idea why it had changed from Tigelaar to Tiggular. She didn't actually care at the moment. The legend of a young witch dying an awful death because she fell in love with royalty- she didn't believe in love spells and such things- and because some of the Ozmas were afraid of anything with magic, made Melena sympathise.

People were cruel sometimes in this world. She had only seen kindness when she was with her best friend, her mother and her beloved Oscar. Frex was anything but kind. This past few months of her pregnancy he had been extremely cheerful and happy and treated her with adoration and affection but she hated every part of it. She enjoyed the silence of his absence and she barely spent time with him. Plus, now that she was pregnant, she could refuse to share his bed easily. As she rubbed her stomach she hoped that her little one, either a boy or a girl, would find the greatest happiness and not end up miserable in a golden home, more like cage.

She was about to continue reading the book of Vinkun Legends when she felt the first contraction. She was at the part when Witch Aelphaba was about to curse the prince but she didn't got the time to finish. The baby was coming... The book fell on the floor as she hastily stood up and called her handmaiden.

The hours that followed were probably the worst hours of her entire life. Everything was hazy. She knew that her handmaiden was holding her right hand in a comforting way and that Frex was outside her bedroom door, pacing back and forth in worry but nothing else. All she remembered was screaming her lungs out for hours and hours until around sunset she heard the midwife, an Antelope, ordering her to push. Her body was tearing apart and she could only scream. She once even screamed Oscar's name but no one seemed to notice. It sounded more like she was saying "Oz"

"AHHH! It's coming!" said the Antelope midwife as Melena screamed again. Her hold on the handmaiden crushing the poor girl's fingers.

"Now?" a voice was heard as Frex entered the room. He couldn't wait outside anymore. He was too worried about his wife and unborn child and hearing Melena scream broke his heart. He was a cold man, devoted to his duty as Governor and to his faith in the Unnamed God, but he still held affection for the beautiful Melena.

"The baby's coming! Hold on sweet Melena!" reassured the Antelope and the young mother-to-be screamed again. Frex was standing right behind the midwife with worry. What if something awful was to happen? What if something went wrong? What if Melena got sick after that? What if the baby didn't survive? But the odds were in his favor because Melena was very strong and stubborn and if the baby looked like her then there was hell to pay.

"I see a nose! Push Melena!" said the midwife.

"I see a curl!" said Frex excitedly

"It's a helthy, perfect, lovely, little ..." started the midwife and suddenly both herself and Frex screamed. Their scream was louder than the baby's wail as it struggled for fresh air and Melena panicked. She slightly lifted her head and with trembling, hoarse voice managed to ask them...

"What is it? What's wrong?" She was worried for her baby. She hadn't seen it yet and she was so tired at the moment.

"How can it be?" said the midwife and Melena panicked even more. Tears had risen in her eyes and she was still holding the handmaiden's hand as if her life and sanity depended on it.

"What does it mean?" said Frex angrily still not bothering to look at his crying wife or the wailing infant on the bed between her legs.

"It's atrocious!" said the midwife and Melena made to move and see what had caused all this. What was wrong with her baby?

"It's obscene!" yelled Frex again. Melena realized she couldn't move because she was extremely tired and her body was in so much pain. But she couldn't stay there doing nothing.

"What is it? I demand to know!" she yelled with the last power of voice she had in her. Her husband was the one to explain at last, not even sending her a glance, with venom in his voice.

"Like a froggy, ferny cabbage, the baby is unaturally..."  
"Green!" completed the midwife, since Frex wasn't even able to say the word. She then lifted the baby and Melena, unlike them, fell in love for the second time at the sight of the tiny emerald skinned baby girl. She opened her arms, demanding to hold her baby and stop her wailing but as the midwife stepped to hand her the baby, Frex stood in between.

"Take it away... Take it away!" he yelled but Melena cut him off. It was the first time she had been rude to him.

"Don't you dare take away my daughter!" She lifted her body so as to look more intimidating but her appearance failed her. She had just given birth so the dark circles under her eyes and her pale complexion did nothing to make her look decent and defensive. She looked pathetic in front of a powerful man who wanted to take her little Emerald away.

"Melena this thing is green!" he said as he pointed to the bundle in the midwife's arms.

"One more reason for me to love her even more than I already do. Green is my favorite colour!" Her eyes and the sarcasm in her voice were challenging him.

"Melena our reputation..."

"Is this all you care about Frexspar? This beautiful baby girl is mine and unfortunately yours and that means you will accept her. I won't give up on my daughter for your reputation. I don't give a darn about your stupid government in this pit hole you call homeland. My child stays with me or else I'm going with her. And then release yourself from the shame it will bring to your precious Thropp name the fact that your wife abandoned you!" Her voice had risen dangerously and her eyes held such fury that it was impossible for Frex to fight her. So he backed away and allowed the Antelope to approach Melena.

He left the room completely angry and disoriented so he missed the way Melena smirked at his departure or her genuine smile when she took the green baby in her arms. He wasn't even there when Melena made the baby stop crying, when she fed her for the first time, when she named her.

The moment Melena took her daughter in her arms she knew that she had found her own paradise and sanctuary. Her daughter, though green skinned, looked almost exactly like her. They had the same eye colour, dark chocolate brown, but the few hair on top of her hair were Oscar's black hair. She kissed the baby's forehead as if her life depended on her tiny, beautiful daughter and then a thought occurred to her. She hadn't named her. She had thought many names during the nine months of her pregnancy but at the moment none of them fitted. Her beautiful emerald daughter wasn't an Annabell or a Nessarose or an Amalia. She was far more unique... She was...

And then she looked at the direction of the couch in which she had been sitting before she got in labor. On the floor was laying her book of Vinkun Legends and she recalled what she had read earlier. That witch that had cursed the prince was named Aelphaba after the Saint. And Aelphaba wasn't just a witch in a Vinkun fairytale. She was different because well... her skin was rumored to be... green.

She smiled at her small realization and though the fate of the green witch hadn't been a happy one, Melena had already decided how she would name her daughter.

"Elphaba!" she said and kissed the baby once again. "Elphaba Emerald Thropp!"

* * *

 **~Never ~**

 _The paleness of her complexion comes in perfect contrast with her midnight hair. The straight hair with the gentle curl at the ending are flowing in the wind. She is wearing a dress in the darker shade of forest green. If she wore a crown, she would pass as a queen. Her amber eyes, the perfect window to her souless heart, havve more emotion than ever. All negative... Hatred, loathing, disgust, mistrust, pain, sorrow, rejetion... love. Yes... For her even love is a negative emotion. Love is weakness and she is not weak. She won't be weak. She won't give him the satisfaction._

 _The dark painted thin lips are in a smirk, giving her extraordinarily beautiful face a wicked hint. Just enough wickidness to intimidate the person in front of her. Just enough to show him that this time she will win. The first time their paths collided they had oth lost. Same to every other time their souls met in the centuries that came. But this time she would win..._

 _"Let's stop this game now, before it's too late. Before we hurt more people." he pleads. His azure eyes are full of emotion, almost living, almost... loving. He extends his hand for her to take but she refuses. She knows that the moment she touches him will be the end of her endless game... a game she is determined to win. She knows that if she takes his hand they will both find peace._

 _But she is selfish... Oh so selfish..._

 _She wants this freedom, this happiness this peace, for herself and not for him._

 _"Let's stop this nonesense and move on. Please!" he begs again as the future unfods in front of them. Death, pain, disaster, darkness... Not a hint of love between them... He doesn't want that. But hell, it's what keeps the wtch before him awake._

 _"Never!" The word leaves a venomous taste in her mouth and the venom reaches him. His eyes darken, his hands beome fists and he sends her one final look of dispair. Amber meets sapphire and the wind stops blowing..._

 _He then turns away and leaves her alone..._

 _"See you in a few years Aelphaba!" he whispers in the empiness and distance._

 _"See you in a few years Fiyero!" The smirk disappears. The pale complexion turns the colour of sin. A tear rolls down her cheek, burning her..._


	3. Chapter 3

**The poor and definitely not perfect author of this fanfic is incredibly grateful to see that some people have read the story so far and actually enjoy it. You can't believe how happy it made me to see my very first reviews. I thank each and every one of you personally for reviewing!**

 **So, I decided to make a chapter or two about their childhood and their relationship with people in their life. Elphaba's part of the story is a bit Melena-centric but in this story Melena is very important. Also, in Fiyero's part of the story I introduce an OC that will also play an important role later in the story.**

 **I hope you don't find this boring or too long and that you actually enjoy reading about little Elphie and little Fifi before they attend Shiz and met.**

 **Enjoy your ride to the world of Oz with me and Review if you want!**

 **Love,**  
 **Katria**

 **Disclaimer: Wicked the musical and the book aren't min, neither is the song Melena and Elphaba sing. It is the song "Castle on a cloud" from Les Miserables  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Childhood I**

 ***Munchkinland, 4th year of the Wizard***

 ***Elphaba and Melena***

" _There is a castle on a cloud,_  
 _I like to go there in my sleep,_  
 _Aren't any floors for me to sweep,_  
 _Not in my castle on a cloud._  
 _There is a room that's full of toys,_  
 _There are a hundred boys and girls,_  
 _Nobody shouts or talks too loud,_  
 _Not in my castle on a cloud."_

Little thin green fingers along with pearly white ones moved over the white keys of the piano and a beautiful melody filled the parlor of the Governor's Mansion. The music was followed by a sweet voice and happy giggles.

" _There is a lady all in white,_  
 _Holds me and sings a lullaby,_  
 _She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_  
 _She says Fabala, I love you very much."_

The music continued playing along with the mother's singing for a little while until the song ended. The little green piano player heard a happy laugh and an applause and looked up at her mother.

"Fabala that was amazing! If you keep on practicing, you'll excel your piano playing!" Elphaba's amber eyes opened wide in happiness.

"And I'll be like you mummy?" Melena nodded with a smile.

"You'll be even better!" The green girl giggled happily. Her mother was her hero and she wanted to be just like her mummy, beautiful, fun and kind. Her mummy was different than her- she knew her mother didn't have green skin- but Melena loved her anyway.

"Sing to me mummy, again!" said the three years old but her mother shook her head negatively.

"My little Emerald I have to go to the grocery story for last minute Lurlinemas shopping. Tonight's the party!" The girl was sad her mother couldn't stay with her but she was excited about the party. Last year she had been very young to attend but this would be her very first Lurlinemas party and she was very happy to receive present, talk to people and play with her toys under the Lurlinemas tree.

"You'all stay here with Nanny darling and I'll be back soon!" She kissed her daughter's forehead and whispered a tender "I love you" before slipping away from the parlor and made to leave the house.

An hour later, Elphaba had gotten bored of drawing a picture with herself and her mother so she went back to the parlor to practice her piano skills. What she didn't know though was that the maid had just mopped the marble floor. So, the moment the girl set foot inside and made a few steps, she slipped. To avoid the fall, the little girl tried to take grip of a table, only to cause the fall of a vase.

The moment the first sob escaped her lips, Nanny was at the door, her thoughts accusing Elphaba already. But instead of a mischievous toddler, Nanny saw a little scared girl, covered in water from the vase, with broken glass and fallen flowers around her. The old woman took the now crying three year old in her arms and tried to calm her down. She muttered a few soothing words to calm the girl down and she soon made her stop her wailing.

"What did you do Fabala?" asked the old woman, with a tiny flicker of anger in her voice. Elphaba only hugged her tightly, seeking for the comfort of her mother. Nanny was the only other person who made Elphaba feel safe, except Melena of course, and she was her source of comfort and love at that moment. It was something she rarely- probably never- received from her father.

"I didn't do anything Nanny. I wanted to play the piano but I slipped!" The older woman looked at the still wet floor and nodded. A second later, when she herself almost slipped, she gave Elphaba a reassuring smile. Elphaba knew what that smile mean. No word of this harmless incident would reach her father. He wouldn't punish her for breaking the vase because it was a mistake.

But Elphaba's luck run dry the moment Frexspar Thropp entered the parlor and saw the mess Elphaba had accidentally made.

"What is going on here?" he demanded with his strict voice that always made Elphaba's blood run dry. Even though she was very young, she understood that her father wasn't fond of her. She didn't and couldn't know how much he hated her or that he hated her at all but she knew he didn't like her that much. Frexspar never hugged her or kissed her like Melena usually did. He never spoke kindly to her and he locked her in her room whenever Melena wasn't around to stop him from doing so. Frex didn't know a thing about his daughter. He had no idea what she liked to do. He didn't know that Elphaba had practically taught herself reading a few weeks prior or that she played the piano as well as her mother who had been taught by the best instructors. He didn't know that his daughter was afraid of the dark or that she didn't like water. He had no idea that she slept with a handmade doll in the form of a scarecrow or that she always lit a candle by her bedside to keep away the bad dreams. Frex had declared his child a devil and refused to anknowledge her.

Elphaba snuggled closer to Nanny's arms and the older woman placed her hand protectively around the tiny child.

"Frex, Fabala didn't do anything wrong. She slipped and accidentally threw the vase!" Nanny explained. The man though was expressionless and his gaze hard. Elphaba could feel his anger, directed only her way and her incredibly intelligent brain could already see herself locked in her bedroom as punishment.

"Nanny, take Elphaba upstairs and lock her in her room. I will deal more with this later." he said and the threat in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Frexspar I don't think..."

"I told you to take the little monster upstairs. I have guests later and she's already caused trouble. I'll deal with Elphaba myself when we are clear of the mess she made!" Nanny didn't question him anymore. She only nodded and took Elphaba upstairs. Once there, Nanny locked the green girl in her room, at least until Melena's return.

But she only had one though! This Lurlinemas wouldn't end good!

* * *

Her husband was the Governor of Munchkinland and every year he invited the Mayor and other high officials with their families over for Lurlinemas celebration and dinner. And of course Melena, as his wife, had to entertain the guests.

She considered this gathering a waste of time and hated everything about it. Lurlinemas had always been about family and people you love. She remembered her childhood Lurlinemas in Gillikin where her whole family gathered together, exchanged gifts and sang the carols. This kind of life, the warmth her parents, her siblings, her cousins, her grandparents brought her, always held a special place in her heart. It was family above all, not wealth and power.

But since she had married Frexspar Thropp, her Lurlinemas was miserable. Fancy dresses, high officials, perky wives, gossiping and politics weren't exactly her thing. And it wasn't like she could easily escape this façade. Only the year she had been pregnant Frex had allowed her to leave dinner and go to rest but that was when he happily waited for an heir, not a green daughter. During Elphaba's first and second Lurlinemas things had been quiet too because her "loving" husband had been so ashamed of his daughter to invite his supposed friends to dinner.

This year however Melena had no excuse. Apparently, "taking care of the artichoke" wasn't a good excuse for Frex. He hated Elphaba from the moment she had been born and he considered her hideous just because of her skin color. Thankfully, Melena loved her daughter and considered her the most beautiful baby girl in all the realms. For Melena, Elphaba wasn't green. She was emerald and beautiful, with her soft black locks and amber eyes.

It was Elphaba's third Lurlinemas and Melena wanted it to be perfect. The green girl had been born on April and she was almost two years and a half now. And she was a perfect little lady. During the party she didn't particularly enjoy herself. There were only adults she didn't know and people who stared at her strangely. She didn't like the feeling but she could do nothing to avoid it. The earlier incident with the broken vase was still fresh in her memory and she believed she was in trouble for that too. So she only sat beside her mother and said nothing.

She was sitting on the comfortable sofa, her little legs going back and forth and her fingers playing with the hem of her violet dress. Her shoulder length raven hair were falling in messy waves, looking more curly than usual. All in all, beside the weird looks and silent comments about her skin color, Melena heard numerous guests referring to Elphaba as beautiful. Or even tragically beautiful...

The Mayor's wife was probably more fond of Elphaba than Frex and that was a surprise the governor hadn't expected.

"Your girl is such a wonderful child Melena dear. So quiet and obedient. My sons were nothing like that at her age!" she commented on several occasions, always bringing a smile upon Melena's face.

Knowing her daughter and knowing herself, Melena was the only one to notice Elphaba's visible boredom. So she made a suggestion she was sure her daughter would never refuse. And a suggestion that would surely enrage Frex.

"Do you know that Elphaba can play the piano already Madame Pincer?" The Mayor's wife had the surprise of her life.

"But she is only three Melena honey! How can she play the piano already?" she asked after a while.

"Why don't we prove Madame Pincer wrong Fabala dear?" asked Melena as she turned towards her daughter with her sweetest smile. Elphaba's boredom disappeared the moment she heard the words and she immediately stood up and made for the piano. Frex on the other hand, moved at the back of the parlor to hide his shame. He was completely sure that the girl would make a fool of herself.

So, when he heard the first notes leaving the piano, he felt his ears turning red with anger and confusion. The tiny green thing played the carols in the piano more skillfully that he would have ever imagined. She was almost as good as Melena, never slipping or losing a note. Everyone around him looked in amazement as the three year old played the piano and he could see some of them smiling with pride as they looked at him.

Melena's smile was the most haunting of all. Watching her this triumphant drive him mad and the night had't still ended.

As Elphaba finished, Melena run to her and kissed both of her green blushing cheeks and everyone around her applauded happily. Only Frex remained silent and alone in the dark corner, listening to people congratulating him on his wonderful child. He felt like an idiot for not answering...

* * *

Melena would have enjoyed her time putting her daughter to sleep, had it not been for the guests downstairs. After playing the carols on the piano, Elphaba had gotten tired so her mother carried her to the bedroom to put her to sleep.

As Elphaba drifted to sleep Melena cursed under her breath. She didn't want to go back downstairs and play the sweet, loving, devoted and obedient wife of the Governor. She wanted to be with her daughter and sing her songs, braid her hair, give her gifts. She knew she couldn't do it so she repeatedly cursed Frex several times in her head.

Melena carefully placed her sleeping daughter in her bed and tucked her in as well as she good. When she was finished and Elphaba was warmly in her bed sleeping, Melena kissed her forehead.

"Merry Lurlinemas Fabala!"

When she returned to the guests, some women asked her where she had been. Frex was only sending her disapproving looks that she ignored with a skillful smile. Her answer was innocent, sweet but venomous at the same time...

"I was taking care of my little Emerald. Lurlinemas is for family after all!"

Melena had small victories against her husband and that Lurlinemas night she had won one. Her devotion to her daughter had intrigued the other ladies who started asking the young woman questions about her green child. Especially after seeing her talent in piano.

"My little Elphaba, she is so smart and talented. She is really good at drawing and she already knows how to read. I'm so proud of her!" Those were little words, almsost meaningless but quite enough to enrage Frex. The women seemed to agree with Melena that the green toddler was indeed a unique child and that was something her husband would never understand.

Several comments reached Frexspar's ears that night and all were compliments about the girl he had to call his daughter.

"Oh Melena dear you are such a good mother!"

"Elphaba is a true gem! You are so lucky!" And the comments went on and on, all the while making Melena smile triumphantly and Frex frown miserably. Melena and the green bean were the center of attention and he certainly didn't want that. He was made to look like a total fool while Melena was considered the perfect parent. Perfect parent to an imperfect child... and the man couldn't allow it...

The moment the last guest left the Thropp Mansion, did Melena regretted her decision to annoy Frex. An argument was in store for sure and she wasn't in the mood.

"What was that at the dinner?" he snapped but Melena only smiled sweetly,innocently.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"You encouraging that thing to play the piano in front of my guests. And let's not forget your on and on bumbling about the green monster!" His eyes, dark as the night sky, couldn't read Melena's but the woman was smiling.

"Why would I not? She is my child and I love her." she calmly explained.

"How can you love that thing? It is disgusting. An abomination! You should try producing me a true heir instead of wasting your time over a monster!"

"Wasting my time? Producing you an heir? What am I Frexspar, your cow?" She was getting angrier and angrier every minute that passed and controlling her emotions had never been easy.

"You are my wife Melena and you are supposed to respect me!" He paused for a moment to gaze into Melena. Her expression was blank and unreadable so he continued talking." I should have drown that monster when it was first born!"

Melena slapped him.

"You are a monster! She is a child, for Oz's shake!"

"I'm not the monster Melena! That green thing is the real monster. She is destroying you and she is poisoning our love!" Frex would never in his life forget the sound that came from down his wife's throat. He would never forget the madness in her blazing eyes as she laughed at his words, as the laugh echoed in the empty halls. He blamed her reaction to alcohol even though he knew for a fact that Melena detested alcohol.

"Love?" she forced the word out of her mouth as if it was poison. He looked at her in question as she continued laughing and repeating that word. "Oh sweet Oz! No!" she mumbled and turned on her heel to leave the parlor. Her laugh had now stopped but something was terribly off and Frex wanted to know...

He followed her as she made her way to the nursery to check on a sleeping Elphaba and he tried not to vomit at the scene of such beauty beside such ugliness. How could a creature as beautiful and graceful as Melena had given birth to an abomination of a human being?

By the time she made it to their shared bedroom - a bedroom she hated with all her heart - Melena had stopped laughing completely and instead was calm and back to her normal friendly and cold self. But when she turned to face him again, her eyes were anything but calm. With a deep breath, the woman approached her husband and pointed a finger on his chest.

"How can an angel such as Elphaba poison our love if it is none existent?" She was calm all the while but Frex had already seen red.

"What do you mean?" he hissed the words. Melena was determined to fight against him now. She had no idea how or why but suddenly she decided that it was time to break free from the golden cage she had been trapped for so long. This wasn't her life. Frex wasn't her true love and he would never be. He wasn't even the father of the child he so hated.

Her determined eyes locked with his and he felt so small, so meaningless, under her amber gaze.

"I never loved you Frex. Not even once! And I probably never will. Your damn marriage proposal was an arrangement to get your filthy hands on my family's riches. Because of you I lost my freedom and my true love. Because of you I am miserable and my only source of happiness is this child, green or not. I only love her in this world. Never you! Never!"

A stinking pain found its way on her pearly cheek, leaving a red mark upon it. A wave of pain came exactly the moment she realized what was happening.

She backed away from him, her amber eyes aflame with hatred... all the hatred she had held behind since her marriage to him. She remained silent for what seemed to be hours- or even days- but she found her voice again, just in time to stop his hand from colliding with her cheek a second time.

"You monster!" she hissed under her breath, her hand now resting on her reeling head. His dark eyes were maddening and full of disgust. For her? For their marriage? For her child? She didn't care and she didn't wish to find out.

Unfortunately though Melena Thropp, née DeRuelle, saw Frexspar's true colors the hard way that night. Her own cries didn't stop him. Her protest's neither. Elphaba's crying from the nursery didn't stop him. Nothing could...

When he finished he only said four words that were supposed to break her spirit just like her words had broken his pride.

"You belong to me!"

He had no idea that his actions and his words made Melena more determined...

* * *

Her mother... Her sweet, wonderful and perfect mother was the only thing she loved in this life. She was the only person to love Elphaba without barriers and conditions. She loved her trully and purely, like her life depended on this love. It actually did but Elphaba had no idea. She just loved her mother with all her heart. Whenever Melena was home, Frex dared not to hurt Elphaba in any way. He ignored her but he never yelled or touched her. But in case Melena was outside, Frex was showing his true cruel face, yelling at Elphaba for no real reason, sometimes beating her and call her insulting names. Afterwards there was hell to pay because Melena always found out and they argued about his treatment toward the green child. Melena always supported her because Elphaba was probably the most well behaved, kind, caring and protective little girl in the entire world. She never cried as a baby. She never demanded things and attention. She was polite and incredibly intelligent and her mother adored that on her.

Under the covers of her bed, Elphaba clunched the scarecrow doll closer to her chest and forced her eyes to shut. The voices of her parents though were still audible. What she could hear wasn't talking. It was screaming and yelling and it came from two rooms down the same corridor. The cries created an atmosphere that sent shivers down her spine. It was like a nightmare...

She started humming a lullaby to block the voices away but she found herself crying silently too. Her only comfort was the scarecrow doll in her arms and her fluffy pillow.

The cries had stopped now or so she thought. Only her voice humming the lullaby was heard in the deep dark night.

Melena had had enough. She had waited for years for things to change but they never did. She was more hurt every day and her little Emerald was suffering. Staying with Frex so that Elphaba could have a complete family had been a mistake. She should have left a long time ago, before Frex would have a chance to damage her like he had done and to hurt Elphaba like he had done.

She waited three days for the perfect chance. In the meantime she prepared everything she may needed with her and hid them in the backyard garden, where Frex never went. Clothes, necessary food, medicine and all her money were safely taken out of the mansion until she would have a chance to make her escape from her prison.

She found her chance three days later when Frex had been in a business trip in Gillikin. She had gathered all her courage, wrote a letter to Nanny and a separate letter for Frex and entered Elphaba's bedroom in the middle of the night.

She tugged her daughter's shoulder and the girl stirred. Her eyes were puffy red and sleepy but she immediately recognised her mother and hugged her in her sleep delirium.

"My little Emerald, do you want to leave this place and go away with mama?" she whispered in her ear and the girl nodded before answering.

"I want to leave mama!" By the sound of her voice, Melena knew how much her daughter wanted to leave. She was making the right decision. Turning herself from the Governor's wife to Melena DeRuelle again was the most wonderful thing she would ever do and she would never regret it.

The next morning Elphaba woke up on a train going to the Emerald City with her mother hugging her tightly. She was now Elphaba DeRuelle, just the daughter of Melena and not the Governor's. She had never been the Governor's daughter anyway though she had no idea. They were starting a new life together and Melena could only hope that her path would somehow come across with Oscar's path again.

* * *

 ***Fiyero and Tilly***

He was a restless little boy the prince of the Vinkus. The servants would have sworn that he was a real troublemaker in the form of an innocent looking bundle of joy. His parents would have appreciated a few hours of silence, without his constant bumbling and out of key singing. His nannies would have definitely needed more hours of sleep. He was annoying, he was overly excited with everything, he liked to play even during the late hours of night, he saw the good in everyone... But he was wonderful! Oh so wonderful and everyone agreed on that.

At the age of five, Fiyero Tiggular was the most handsome child of the Vinkus, not only because of his status. No one could resist his sparkling azure eyes, the window to his soul. In his eyes there was a certain kind of charm and sparkle that was not similar to anything else. He was only five but he was hiding a storm behind his blue eyes as if he was capable of the greatest love or the greatest hurt. His parents hoped for the first. Beside his eyes, all of his other childish features were perfect too. He had slightly curly dark blond hair, high cheekbones, perfect lips and rosy cheeks. Everything about the little boy was perfect.

In all his mischievous behavior, he was generally a well behaved princes,as always princes are- kind, caring and intelligent. And of course he liked to play all short of games with his parents. But the kind and queen weren't always available so he was lonely most of the time. The worst thing was that people adored him for being a prince but also deserted him due to his title. Not other children lived in the castle and the servant's children didn't play with him. Either they weren't allowed to interact with royalty or they were afraid of his title. He didn't know but he prefered not to dwell on those thoughts most of the time. And up until recently he was an only child.

It had been a nice April evening when his third or so nanny slammed the door of the study room angrily and yelled in the hallway the words that Fiyero knew by heart at this point of his life.

"I quit!" Her strict voice echoed into the hallways of the castle and a few maids run to inform the queen of the nanny's whereabouts and her outburst. It caused the young queen to run up to the study room and find the nanny herself for a little chat.

"My dear Madame Coolpepper what happened?" she asked as kindly as she could, even though she had a vague idea of what was the case. The elder woman seemed more infuriated that anyone Queen Ellauria had ever seen. Her usually brown eyes behind her round glasses now held pure rage and the graying hair were falling messily from the usually strict bun.

With one quick glance around the room, Ellauria noticed an innocent looking Fiyero under the desk, with a drawing pad and a blue crayon. He seemed so careless of what was happening around him as he painted, so concentrated on his work,that it amazed the queen. It was a few minutes later though when her eyes landed on the nearby wall, right behind the elderly nanny. There was a drawing there, huge for a person in Fiyero's hight but small for an adult. Several colors were mixed into creating an image unbelievably beautiful for someone who was five years old. There were what seemed to be two boys in the drawing, one blue and one orange and it almost made Ellauria cry.

"Fiyero did this?" asked the queen just to be sure but only to receive a deathly glare from Madame Coolpepper.

"Your Majesty I'm very sorry for what I'm about to inform you but I'm too old for this. That boy of yours is a little nightmare. Look at the damage he has done. I can't control him!" half said, half yelled the woman and the queen seemed confused.

"I understand Madame that Fiyero is a very energetic child but I'm sure that under your guidance..."

"Our young prince is a wonderful child indeed but his charm won't make him great. He needs to be disciplined and I'm too old to teach him that. One moment he has my full attention and the moment I turn around he makes a mess out of everything. Look at the damage he made here!" Madame Coolpepper pointed to the drawing on the wall and waited for the Queen to feel anger. Queen Ellauria though surprised her with a soft watery smile.

"He has talent, don't you agree?" she mumbled and from under the table she caught Fiyero's blue eyes and his cute smile.

"He might have talent but I certainly can't deal with his artistic choices at the moment. I am very sorry your grace but I have to quit."

Needless to say Fiyero was very much excited about the old woman's departure. He had never liked her much and she wasn't fun to play with so he would surely be better off without her wherever he went and whatever he did. Of course his parents would bring a different nanny but everything and everyone would be better than grumpy old Madame Coolpepper.

* * *

And so Fiyero met Tilly.

She was just a poor maid working in the palace gardens, an orphan full of shuttered dreams at the age of twenty. She was beautiful too, having been born with a greenest eyes Fiyero had ever seen and fiery red hair that contrasted perfectly with her pale complexion. Even under the maid's rags she was wearing, even when she spend endless hours in the palace kitchen cooking or scrubbing floors, Tilly was so beautiful and kindhearted.

Little Fiyero had just gotten rid of Madame Coolpepper when he met her. She had been given the task to clean his drawing from the wall in the study room and she was just about to wash the color away when the prince entered the room with hurried steps. It barely took him a minute to comprehend what the maid was about to do and his eyes immediately filled with tears. He run to her and hugged her legs all the while begging her not to erase his piece of art.

"Don't please! No!" he said between silent sobs and the young maid remained speechless for several seconds before snapping out of her trance and kneel beside the prince.

"Prince Fiyero I'm so sorry but I have orders from your mama and papa. It is my job!" she tried to calm the child down but the prince was bound to surprise her.

"Then change job!" he said, determined not to have his drawing erased. Nobody knew what it meant besides himself and it was important for him. He didn't want it gone. The young maid couldn't help but chuckle at his naive demand.

"But my darling little prince I have to do it!" she tried to reason with the five year old clinching her long skirt. She had never had an argument with a toddler before and it was a surprise to see in his eyes more fire and determination than she had ever seen to a person. She came to the silent realization that fighting with a child was worse than fighting with an adult just because of those expressive innocent eyes.

"What does this mean to you anyway?" she asked, not able to find the real reason why Fiyero loved this specific painting so much. He looked at her with a cute smiling face and Tilly felt her heart warming up immediately. She had never met the prince for more than several seconds but she had heard he was a charming child. It seemed that the rumors were correct. He was indeed wonderful.

The boy let go of her skirt and stood up to point her to the figures he had drawn.

"This is me!" he said, pointing to the blue human like figure. Tilly had to admit that he was talented in drawing for a five year old and that he would become a talented painter given the chance.

"And this is my brother!" he added pointing to the orange figure. Tilly was taken aback for a moment. She knew for a fact that Prince Fiyero was an only child.

"The brother you want to have?" she asked confused but totally interested in the boy's fantasy world.

"No! It's the brother I know I'll have!" Those words took her aback. She hadn't expected that answer. She had heard of lonely children making up stories of imaginary friends and worlds, things that didn't exist just to pass their time and live through their loneliness. But she hadn't heard of a child imagining that he would soon have a brother. But maybe there wasn't something too unusual in all this.

"Is your mama with a baby?" she asked but the boy only struggled his shoulders.

"I hope so!"

"And you want a brother?" He nodded with excitement.

"I want a brother to play with and to take care of and play more and eat chocolate with and then play again." He seemed very happy in the prospect of having a sibling and Tilly was ready to inform the Queen of this. She decided against it since it was above her status and her place. She shouldn't even be interacted with the young prince yet she was and if was one of the most wonderful things that would ever happen to her.

"You know I have a brother too!" said she and Fiyero walked to her and sat beside her on the floor, eager to learn about the young maid's brother.

"His name is Themis and he is older than me." she paused her story and Fiyero looked disappointed but he decided to let her speak whenever she wanted.

"My brother loves me very much and he always took care of me when we were young. He played with me and we ate berries from the garden and chocolate and ice cream. We played in the snow during winter and studied together. And at night, whenever I was scared he always kept me company. Themis always loved me and he still does!" she said ever so softly, with every fiber of her skin feeling this long and tender love for her older brother.

"And where is your brother now?" asked Fiyero after a while, overwhelmed by the prospect of having a sibling. He didn't notice the teardrops or Tilly's puffy eyes. He didn't detect the pained hint in her voice as she spoke. He couldn't. He was far too young, far too innocent, far to careless-as a child usually is.

"He is far away!" _And he isn't coming back..._ she wanted to add but she didn't. Instead she settled in telling Fiyero her most wonderful childhood memories with her brother. Garett might have died only a few years ago but memories of him would forever be fresh in her mind and sharing them with a five year old would probably be the most wonderful way to revive them.

Several hours later, Queen Ellauria entered the study room to find her son asleep in Tilly's arms. The young maid was crying silently but she managed to lift Fiyero and put him in the queen's waiting arms.

"He is a wonderful boy!" she managed to mumble to the kind queen that sent her a grateful smile. She made to leave but her eyes rested for several minutes on the drawing.

"I'm very sorry your Majesty but I can't clean the drawing. It is important to him."

She didn't say that Fiyero wanted a brother. How could she? She was a servant girl in front of her Queen, the lowest of people in front of royalty. So she silently left.

* * *

A week later she was delighted to learn that queen Ellauria was pregnant and that Fiyero wouldn't be lonely again. He would have a sibling to love and care about. She was however even more delighted when Fiyero himself sneaked into the kitchen to tell her the news.

Another week passed and Tilly became the youngest nanny in all Vinkun history.

Fiyero was patiently waiting outside of his parent's chamber with Tilly by his side. He was holding his drawing pad and an orange crayon that he tapped on the empty page for several minutes before speaking. He would then stop talking again and would focus on changing something in the drawing to make it even more perfect.

"My Tilly do you thing he will like it?" he asked, showing her the picture for the hundredth time. The young nanny smiled at him reassuringly.

"He will love it!"

"Do you think I'l be a good big brother?" He was so worried that Tilly had to hide her amusement at the child. For the past nine months that she had been Fiyero's nanny her life had changed and Fiyero had helped a great deal into making her a better person.

From the lowest of the lowest, she had suddenly been placed into a position that required constant interaction with the royals and she was amongst the most privileged. Her appearance had changed too. From the beautiful her extremely skinny and unhealthily pale girl she had been, she had become healthier after gaining a bit of weight and she had grown even more beautiful. So beautiful that she gained looks of admiration from young eligible men who worked in the palace as officials. But she had never shown any interest in them or anyone else. She had far to many wounds to heal and she loved her job as Fiyero's nanny. He made her feel happy again, something she hadn't been after her brother's demise five years ago.

Those past nine months had also been tiring, especially when she had to deal with an insecure Fiyero. He would bombard her with questions as to what he had to do to be the perfect big brother. He would also ask her the same question he kept on asking the same.

"Do you think I'll be a good brother?" Her answer was always positive. She had no doubt that Fiyero would be a wonderful brother to his younger sibling, boy or girl. But she had to answer to him again,especially today.

A scream came from the other room and Fiyero jumped in fear. He had gotten used to the screaming by now but he still couldn't understand why his mama kept on screaming. Tilly had desperately tried to keep him occupied in his bedroom during the first hours of the labor but it had been in vain. Two hours later he had managed to escape her mindful watch and run to the sound of the crying. Thankfully the guards outside his parent's bedroom had stopped him until Tilly caught up with him. She had been so grateful to see that he hadn't managed to get in and have the scare of his life by witnessing a birth.

He spend the next hours outside the door, refusing to leave until he could see his sibling- a sibling that he was determined was a brother. Out of boredom he had started drawing a picture for the baby and Tilly had helped him a lot through all this.

He had just added a tiny detail on his drawing when he heard a crying different than his mother's. It was a powerful and tiny sound at the same time and Fiyero's lips formed a happy smile. His father came to take him inside a while later and he met his brother for the very first time that day.

He walked to the bed where his mother was laying, holding the tiny baby in her arms. He climbed beside her and looked at his brother. He was so tiny and beautiful just like Fiyero had been when he had been born. He had a few hair in blondish brown but his eyes were closed. Queen Ellauria and King Halmond though had caught a flicker of grey blue when he had been first placed in the queen's arms.

"Is that my brother?" he asked happily.

"Yes my little Yero! This is your little brother!" answered his mother. Fiyero kissed his mother's cheek and then he turned to his brother.

"Hello baby! I'm your big brother!" He paused for a minute and then turned to his father.

"Does he have a name?"

The older man nodded. "His name is Damion!"

"Can I choose his middle name?" Fiyero asked after a while and both his parents nodded, amused to see their little Fiyero so happy. The five year old seemed to be in deep thought for a little while and then he turned his eyes to Tilly who watched from the door. A smile appeared on his face as he made his choice.

"Themis! His name will be Damion Themis Tiggular!"

Tilly had never cried more in her entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to everyone!**

 **I'm very happy to see that a few people actually read this and like it. And I thank you all for reviewing. It really means so much to me.**

 **This is a very crucial moment in my life since in a few weeks I'll take a very important exam and according to my grades I will enter university. I'm so nervous and I have loads of things to study(history, Latin and Ancient Greek amongst them). So,this story is my secret piece of peace and sanctuary.**

 **Seeing supporting reviews makes me feel so happy and gives me strength for both writing and for my soon-to-take-place exams.**

 **So, if you like the story please please please ( with creme and chocolate above) Review!**

 **Thank you all for reading,**

 **Katria**

 **Disclaimer: I can only wish but anything that has to do with the Wicked Universe isn't mine. I only own my OC characters (ex Tilly, Corrin, Damion so far)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: Childhood II**_

 **Emerald City**

 **Elphaba DeRuelle, Age 7**

Melena DeRuelle sighed as she looked out the window at her small garden. It was spring- April to be exact- and her small garden- hidden in a neighborhood just outside of the Emerald City- was full of colourful flowers. Roses, lilacs, dandelions, poppies, lilies were blossoming at every corner of her tiny garden creating a scenery of colours and delighting smells. She even had a small almond tree that had just started blossoming with tiny pink and white flowers.

She had the most beautiful garden in the world even though she lived in one of the poorest neighborhoods just outside the Emerald City. Everyone always complemented her at how wonderful her garden was and how much it made the depressing area looking more beautiful. Someone had even suggested her to open a flourish shop but the woman had enough to deal with already to open a shop in the center of the city. It would put unwanted pressure.

From behind the window she saw a girl playing in her garden with a white kitten. The little girl was around three years old but she already was beautiful. She had bright and sparkling brown eyes -not amber like her mother's but still warm and kind- and her hair were long and auburn, exactly like Melena's. She was dressed in a blue dress and with her kitten in her arms she had set to dance a waltz between the flowers.

Her little legs were already skilled in the art of dancing as if she had been born with the talent. Melena bet she had been. As the woman opened her window she realized that her little daughter was dancing because of a sweet, melodic humming coming from a seven year old girl who sat close by. The seven year old was equally beautiful even though her skin was green as the city they lived in. Those two were her beautiful girls, her musician and her dancer, her reason to live.

She sighed at the thought of each one of her girls. Elphaba was the child of her true love and she may looked like her- minus the skin colour- but she was Oscar through and through. Ambitious, intelligent, stubborn, talented, charming in her own way, an outcast in Oz, lonely but unique.

Nessarose was the child of her tormentor and had been conceived under force and pain. Under Frex 's jealousy and wanting for a male heir. She had found out of her pregnancy almost a month after running away from Munchkinland. Frex would never know he had a child that was "normal" and beautiful because he never deserved Nessarose and her kind, tender heart.

It had been very difficult at first. She remembered the first days after they had left Munchkinland. They had run to the Emerald City and they had stayed in a poor hotel in the slums of the city, trying to start from zero. The first few days she had searched for Oscar but no one seemed to know the man. Of course it was a big city and it would be impossible to find him so she tried not to be disappointed. Her second priority-since she hadn't managed to find her long lost lover- was to find a suitable job and provide for her three years old child. She had kept enough money on the side,in case of emergency,but she knew she really needed a job if she wanted to survive.

She ended up with a job as a waitress in a fancy restaurant and her good looks and well breeding finally became useful. The owner of the restaurant was a rich widowed old woman that hired Melena for her beauty and the woman made the best out of it. Serving gourmet cuisine and red wine with a bright smile on her perfect lips wasn't such a terrible fate. Plus, the owner was a kind hearted woman that allowed Elphaba to stay in the restaurant when she worked so as not to be left alone.

The owner, Madame Lalodero had been very supportive when Melena had revealed her pregnancy too. Of course her catchy, depressing story had made miracles but no one had been more touched than her employer. A young widowed poor woman, with a toddler to take care of and an infant on the way, alone in a big city... How could Madame Lalodero not pity her?

At some point of her life, during their second year in the City- after Nessarose had been born- Melena heard rumors about someone named Oscar living in the Emerald Palace. But for some reason,which she couldn't remember, Melena never tried to contact said man or search if her Oscar was actually around the City. She focused on making a good profit and finding a stable home for her children. At the end of the day she found a cheap apartment and by the end of the year they had built their new life there, piece by piece. Elphaba started going to school, Melena continued working, Nessa continued growing up and they were always there for each other.

Her little girls continued their small performance in the garden, unaware of their mother watching them. The song and the dance were familiar to Melena since she was the one to teach the girls everything. From talking and walking to dancing and singing. And she could say for sure that her daughters would outshine her in everything...

"Fabala, Nessa! Come in. Dinner's ready!" she called to the girls, already sorry for interrupting their game of dancing and the singing.

"Coming mama!" Two seconds later the girls were inside. Nessa was still holding the white kitten in her arms and Melena sent her a disapproving look, silently asking her to let go of the feline and come to the table.

"Mama why can't Nia sit with us on the table to eat?" Melena burst into laughter at Nessa's question. The girl would always have the strangest questions for her, something she had definately learnt from her sister. Melena had never been a curious child but Elphaba was curious about everything, setting a perfect example for Nessa. The numerous questions sometimes drove the young mother mad but most of the time they were amusing.

"Because Nia is a cat. She can't sit on a table!" Elphaba explained quickly and sent a meaningful look to Nessa. The younger girl let go of her kitten reluctantly. The two girls soon washed their hands to eat whatever delicious meal their mother had prepared. However, behind Nessa's innocent looking brown eyes, Melena saw the next question.

"Mr and Mrs Davon are cats and eat on a table." The three year old asked. Elphaba of course decided to answer this too. She was annoyingly smart and observant and Melena cursed Oscar for that. She had tried to take credit for Elphaba's brightness but it wasn't completely her domain of expertise. It was Elphaba's father-Oscar- who observed and read and asked.

"Well" started the girl as she sat on the table. "Mr and Mrs Davon are Animals not animals. They are Cats not cats." The little girl took in all the information and nodded. Elphaba had understood the difference perfectly when she had been Nessa's age but little Nessa had difficulty taking in all the information. The fact that Melena had already started feeding her didn't help at all. The food, though nothing special but simple rice and chicken, was far to tasty for Nessa to pay attention to Elphaba's answer.

"Mama?" Melena looked up from feeding Nessa at her older girl and nodded for her to continue.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Melena's fork fell from her hand and she quickly picked it up again to hide her nervousness.

"How come you ask something like that Fabala?" she managed to force the words out of her mouth.

"I don't know mama. It just came to me!" Elphaba was staring at her food and nowhere else and she was nervously playing with her fork. This gave Melena exactly the answer she wanted. Nothing just came to Elphaba without a reason. So she raised an eyebrow and took her daughter's chin in her hand. She forced her to look up and Elphaba finally cracked and told her.

"The other kids won't play with me." Her heart was breaking for her little girl. It was like all of Melena's sins had fallen on Elphaba and the poor child paid the consequences of things she wasn't responsible of. Nessa would never have that problem but Elphaba would...

"Why, my love, won't they play with you?" She took Elphaba's petite and thin hand in hers and caressed the perfectly soft skin.

"They say I'm weird!"

"No! You are not weird my little flower. You are unique!"

"They say I'm ugly!"

"You are the most beautiful child in the world."

"I'm green!"

"No, you are different! And your difference is what makes you wonderful!" Elphaba didn't seemed satisfied by the answer but she nodded and continued eating in silence. Melena tried to ask her daughter more about her day, about school, about the tiny few comments she had heard around town about her child, but she didn't.

One thing was sure... Something was troubling the little girl. But Melena knew that Elphaba would wait for the right moment to tell her anyway... She always told her everything.

* * *

She found out what was truly wrong with Elphaba in the most unexpected way.

Two days had passed since their conversation in the kitchen and Melena was growing worried with Elphaba's silence. The third night though she would witness the reason of her daughter's distress by herself.

It was around midnight when she heard a loud crash from Elphaba's and Nessa's shared bedroom. The next thing she heard were soft crying and sobbing and her daughter's voice.

"Go away! Please leave me alone! Stop this, I'm begging you! Stop!" Her eyes were wide open as she looked at the ceiling of her bedroom with their hard glare. But she wasn't awake.

"Don't hurt him! Please! He did nothing wrong. He is innocent... Stop this! Don't hurt him!" Melena was frozen, staring at her daughter with fear. It was obvious that Elphaba was dreaming and hallucinating but she was also speaking nonsense.

"Why me? _Why was I chosen to be a freak? I did nothing wrong."_ yelled the green girl and her mother rushed to her to calm her down.

The moment she touched Elphaba, the girl jerked away from her and continued yelling to no one.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" Melena had no idea what to do or how to deal with the situation. Her daughter had had nightmares in the past but nothing had ever been like this. She was deeply worried and determined to free her child from this slumber, so she walked back to her and embraced her. Elphaba kicked and yelled a bit more and cried even more than before but she soon found her self relaxing.

"I'm here Faba! I'm here my little sweet beautiful girl and I'm not leaving you! Ever! I love you Elphaba! I love you with all my heart. Please my starling calm down. Please my love! Mama is here. She will always be here!"

Her daughter became limb in her arms and the wide awake amber eyes closed. She was back to normal, no longer yelling and crying. She was relaxed again so Melena placed her in the small bed and kissed her forehead. She had no idea what had happened but she was glad it was over, that Nessa hadn't woken up from all the screaming and that Elphaba was alright.

But nothing was truly alright...

It was the next morning that Melena noticed something extremely odd when she went to wake up her girls for the day. She had seen other signs too at Elphaba's earlier stages of life but she had never seen something as grand as this. She had been having her suspicions for a while but she had never been sure until now.

It isn't everyday that a mother enters her children's bedroom to find the wooden floor covered in fresh green grass and tiny red poppies...

* * *

 **The Vinkus, Castle of Parse Vis**

 **Fiyero Tiggular, Age 9**

"Fiyero! Fiyerooo!" The nine years old prince was running as fast as his legs could carry him in the vast gardens of Parse Vis. He was laughing and running happily as his best play mate chased him around.

"Fiyerooo! Hold on! I'm tired." said Corrin as he came to a stop to catch hid breath. Fiyero stopped and laughed his heart out at his best friend, looking tired and dizzy.

"Come on Corrin ? How will we be knights if we can't run fast?" The other boy sent him a death glare but Fiyero pretended not to notice. He was too busy playing with the bushes to notice Corrin 's annoyance. He was also avoiding a fight with him because he knew that Corrin was angry.

And the reason why his best friend was angry was the mud on Corrin 's clothes, a result of Fiyero's neverending mischief. The moment he glanced at his friend's way, the young prince burst into laughter and Corrin followed soon after. They could never be angry with each other for more than a few minutes.

Fiyero still didn't have many friends though he now had Tilly and his little brother. Damion and him got along perfectly well and Fiyero was indeed a model brother. However, Damion was still very young for most of the games Fiyero liked to play. So, the crown prince had been delighted to find another friend. Corrin and him had met only a year ago and they were best friends ever since.

Corrin Goldstin was the son of the Duke of Gillikin and the two had met when the Duke and his family came to the Vinkus. Corrin had pale complexion and curly black hair while his eyes were a twinkling forest green. He was Fiyero's age and the two had gotten along well immediately when they met. Ever since then, Corrin visited the Vinkus at least twice a month.

Today was a sunny spring day and the two were playing outside in the garden. They were playing hide and seek when Fiyero decided to have a different kind of fun by throwing mud on Corrin's chest. And that had lead to Corrin running after Fiyero screaming like a little girl. And that lead to the two of them laughing their hearts out.

"Yero? My parents said that you could come and visit me during the summer!" said Corrin and Fiyero stopped laughing. This time he smiled.

"That is great! We'll have so much fun and play a lot and I can meet your friends." He was over excited to meet new people. Life in the palace was so boring, he didn't get to play often because of his lessons as prince and he certainly didn't get to have much fun. His days with Corrin were his break from a life he didn't particularly enjoy. He had everything but he didn't like it. It wasn't that he was ungrateful to his fortune of being a prince. It had its privileges. However, he felt like he didn't belong in the Vinkus. Like there was another place where he was more needed. As if his destiny wasn't to be King of The Vinkus.

Though he was mostly a happy child, Fiyero had mastered from a very young age the art of pretending. He pretended he liked being a prince. He pretended he enjoyed maths- though he prefered science. He pretended he liked the castle of Parse Vis when all he ever wanted was to go to the old deserted castle that often accompanied his dreams.

No one but his parents knew of his strange dreams. Fiyero dreamed of a castle near the Great Kells. He saw himself in the castle in an older age, at night time, and he was always walking through the dark corridors. There was always someone with him in the dark castle because he could feel himself holding a soft hand. He could never see the other person, just a dark shadow with a dark cloak and what seemed to be a pointy hat. The figure and himself would climb up some stairs to a cold tower. At the end of the stairs there was an old wooden door and the moment he pushed it open he would always wake up...

The dreams had started when he was five- a bit after his brother had been born- and had become more intense over the last three years. Everytime he would notice a small difference that wasn't there the previous time.

"I can't wait for you to meet Avaric and Daston and Mane..." Corrin was bumbling but Fiyero had stopped paying attention. Another strange thing about the prince was that he lost concentration easily. His mind would float from one thing to the other, rarely paying attention for long. And when he wasn't concentrated his body would work on its own.

He had started walking towards the well at the other side of this part of the garden. It was like he couldn't control his movements. And then the voices started.

 _"Come on Prince Fiyero . A few more steps!"_ the voices were saying in his head.

From the back of his mind he could still hear Corrin's voice, like an echo, like the blurry voices in his dreams. He stood over the pond and looked at the water. He wasn't a good swimmer and a well wasn't an ideal place for swimming. It was quite deep and he was scared to go closer but for a moment he didn't have control of his movements. He leaned a bit forward to examine the dark blue water and he heard Corrin's voice again calling what could he his name.

 _"Come on little Prince. The water is good!"_

Next thing he knew he was struggling to breath as the water pushed him deeper and deeper in the depths of darkness.

He woke up in his bed several hours later, with his mother sleeping on a chair a few feet away. Tilly was on his other side with a sleeping Damion in her arms, holding his hand. He shouldn't have woken up after his incident because he needed extra rest. But he did... He woke up at the sound of a sweet, childish but beautiful voice. He never forgot neither the song nor the voice.

* * *

Emerald City

 **Elphaba DeRuelle, Age 12**

She had one of her usual unexplained headaches again. It wasn't uncommon for her to have these headaches. She had them whenever one of her visions would appear in front of her eyes. And it would be an understatement to say that she was simply peculiar for having visions.

First and foremost, Elphaba DeRuelle was green. Not an ugly green, according to her mama. It was neither forest green nor lime. Her skin was emerald and soft and perfect, without a little default besides the peculiar green colour. People found her atrocious and children made fun of her. She was never refered to by her real name when she was outside of home. In the market or at school she was "The artichoke, the cabbage, the freak, the green bean, greenie, the little monster". People had come as far as to call her a "witch".

Not that they were mistaken. Elphaba had magical powers that had made their appearance a few years ago. Her magic was controlled by her emotions so if she couldn't control her emotions, she couldn't control those powers. If she wasn't angry then her powers were "asleep". If she was happy her powers were mild and actually beautiful.

Then there was the problem with her dreams and visions. The images in her visions were hazy and blurry, there were no sounds and nothing ever made sense. They would come and in miliseconds they were gone. Her dreams were another story. The dreams were there almost every night since she turned six years old and they were different each night.

However her most frequent dream was the most confusing. It was a castle in the middle of a dark mountain range and a dark figure in a pointy hat and a broomstick in hand, climbing up the stairs to the tallest tower. Someone else was always there but she had never seen the other person. She could only feel a presence. The dream always ended when she made to open the door at the end of the stairs.

She had told no one of her dreams. Her mother and sister only knew because they had witnessed it. She would forever be grateful for their support.

The visions however were her little secret. No one knew and she hoped no one would ever find out. She was already considered a freak. Why give people more reason to hate her?

Her headache that day was unnaturally strong. She had been unusually quiet all day at school and during launch and she was glad that her mother wasn't around. She really didn't want to deal with her worries or make her even more worried. However, Nessarose was home to witness a tired looking Elphaba with dark circles under her eyes and pale green complexion. That day she looked sick.

Elphaba was sitting on the kitchen table with her head resting in both her hands. The food in front of her was untouched and her fork had fallen on the wooden floor. There was a glass of water nearby and she was oblivious of her magic getting slowly out of control by boiling the water.

That was how Nessa found her that day, when she returned from her dancing lesson. Crying, disoriented, sickly pale, with sparkles of green magic dancing around her...

"Fabala! Fabala are you alright?" asked the worried nine year old but her older sister ignored her. Elphaba seemed to be balancing between two realities: her sister and the kitchen she was currently in with the world of her confusing dreams.

"Elphaba! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Nessa made to touch her sister but saw the tiny green flickers of magic so she decided against it. It wouldn't do any good for Elphaba to be touched in a moment such as that.

It seemed like an eternity till the magic stopped affecting the green girl and Elphaba finally looked up from the surface of the table to Nessa's watery eyes. Nessa noticed that Elphaba was on the verge of tears too.

"I'm sorry I scared you! I saw something!" said Elphaba in a low voice and extended her hand to her sister. Nessa took the offered hand reluctantly at first but soon she was embracing her sister tightly.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, ever!" she said, still embracing Elphaba. Her older sister looked better now. The grey-green paleness was returning back to its normal emerald and the dull amber eyes were becoming more and more lively.

"I'm so sorry Nessie! I can't control it!" Nessa kissed Elphaba's cheek, comforting the teenager.

"One day you will!" she said with confidence.

"You think so Nessie?" Elphaba took Nessa's hand in hers and stroked the pink soft skin of her palm.

"One day Elphaba you will be the most powerful sorceress in all of Oz. You will be wonderful!"

For some reason, Elphaba believed her...

That night Elphaba couldn't fall asleep. She revived her earlier vision again and again. The headache was still there when she laid in bed but it was milder and didn't bother her so. What bothered her was the images playing in her mind. She couldn't sleep easily while the images tortured her so. They were innocent but she had a strange emotion in her heart as if those visions where more important a.

She must have waited for several moments- maybe hours- to pass before drifting to sleep. She prayed that she would have a dreamless sleep and hoped for a better tomorrow.

Neitherwas to be...

She spend at least a week thinking of the vision...

 _There was music and singing and dancing. People around her were laughing and congratulating someone she couldn't see. She only took a glimpse of the person. She could see a boy, probably one or two years older than her. His hair were dark blond. And his chest and arms were covered in what seemed to be the most wonderful blue pattern she had ever seen._

 _Blue diamonds..._

A week later the headache was gone.

* * *

The

 **Vinkus, Castle of Kiamo Ko**

 **Fiyero Tiggular, Age 14**

The Vinkus was probably the most exotic and beautiful province in all of Oz. Illuminated by the Western Sky, close to the border with the rich land of Ev, with castles and villages by the sea, developed economy through agriculture, the mines with the blue and green diamonds and of course the famous Vinkun silk. The Vinkus was a perfect land with history as old as time itself. It was a place were peace ruled most of the time, especially after all the different Vinkun tribes were united under the rule of the Arjikis.

The Vinkus was a place were everyone, besides religion, appearance, language, dark past etc would be accepted. Either you were a short Munchinlander or a golden Gilikinesse, either you supported the Unnamed God or Lurline, either you were rich or poor, or if your skin was red or black, you were accepted in the Vinkus.

Being a very old Kingdom in the land of Oz meant that it had a great story and tradition that went back many centuries. One of the oldest traditions in the Vinkus was one concerning the royal family. A Vinkun Prince, once he reached the age of fourteen, he would go to the oldest castle of the family- in this case, Kiamo Ko- and there was held a special ceremony in honor of the young prince. During the ceremony, the prince would choose a colour he liked and then a specific patern of shapes. After that, he had that patern tattooed on his chest and arms.

It hadn't taken very long for Fiyero to decide the colour and the shapes he wanted. It had been rather easy and for some reason neither his parents nor his best friend and brother were surprised. Corrin and Damion knew that Fiyero's favorite colour was blue and they also knew that Fiyero wanted to be a strong leader and King one day and diamonds were a symbol of strength for Vinkun royalty.

Now, beautiful blue diamonds were covering his chest and arms. Queen Ellauria struggled to remember where she had seen those diamonds before but her memory seemed to fail her. She could admit though that they were perfect for her perfect Fiyero. They made the already wonderful boy even more handsome.

The King though seemed a bit upset by his son's choice of tattoos. He didn't tell his wife that he remembered perfectly well where he had seen those tattoos again. He knew that Ellauria wouldn't thing more about it. But the King was weary. His family had suffered a great deal in the past centuries and Fiyero was already disturbing the peace by having these annoying nightmares and dreams.

Hearing a sweet voice singing, talking to the blue flowers in the garden, leaving in the middle of the night to explore the darkness of Parse Vis because he couldn't go to Kiamo Ko... Those weren't things a normal person would do. Not even Tilly could keep him in order when he had his strange hallucinations...

It was full circle and King Halmond knew it.

Fiyero Tigelaar and Fiyero Tiggular, the latter being his son, were somehow connected. He knew it and avoiding it was the only solution he could think of. No one had ever fought against a curse and his little Fiyero couldn't fight it either. At least not alone...

His cheerful and happy son had become more introverted over the years. He had made a few friends during his visits to Corrin's homeland but he was never too close and open with them. His relationship with his brother also helped a great deal but it was never enough.

Every time he was around other people he would put on a façade and pretend to be a brainless carefree prince. He had put aside his own personality to avoid his problems and the difficulties of his title as the crown prince. Fiyero was pretending and the King was the only one who could see it. Even Ellauria was oblivious to Fiyero's unhappiness.

King Halmond was the only one who could be by his side and keep him sane until the day he would finally be free of the damn curse... somehow...

For the time being, the blue diamond tattoos seemed harmless. Though no one knew that an emerald skinned girl was dreaming about them...

* * *

 **~Never~**

 _She doesn't like the way they are connected. She hates it with all her heart and soul. Hundreds of souls had been entwined in this never ending game of hers but none of them had ever had a bond as strong and true as the current occupants of Fiyero's and her souls._

 _The new prince of the Vinkus and the young sorceress have already created a strong bond and they haven't even met. And oh how much she hates it..._

 _Sometimes she pities them. Sometimes she feels awful for torturing the green girl with nightmares and forcing the prince to drown himself. She feels awful for breaking them apart because she knows what's their destiny._

 _She knows that they are supposed to be happy. It is written in the starts for them to find the love she and Fiyero broke to pieces. But she can't let it happen. She can't..._

 _She has to protect Elphaba. It is her job to guard the heart of the girl and keep her away from the handsome prince. It is her job to destroy the love that's supposed to break her curse. But how can she when she knows?_

 _She decides not to interfere much. She already knows that even without the curse their future love is doomed. Humans are so predictable and there are so many evil of them to block Elphaba's path and separate her from Fiyero, even without magic interfering._

 _And even if they make it through the odds of mortals, they have to face something above them to find happiness. Things will find their right way and path and when the right moment comes she shall strike and break the love. She can break the love with her own hate and rage that has been built over the centuries._

 _When the right moment comes she will be ready._

 _For the time being, she lets them rot in her deep velvet darkness... A sweet innocent life full of mystery in which they are happy but at the same time they aren't..._

 _She works her magic and sends Fiyero another dream, this time about a long straight waterfall of raven hair..._

 _"Soon!" she things with a wicked smile._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!  
**

 **I'm currently on spring vacation and it's anything but a vacation. I study all day and I'm very nervous about my exams. I only have six weeks and I feel like I know nothing.**  
 **And Happy Easter to everyone!**

 **Anyway, in this chapter we get to see an older Elphaba and an older Fiyero interact with their siblings! I don't know if you think the story is progressing slowly but I have to make a background for them.** **Also, Elphaba may be a bit OOC but in this story she has been loved by her mother and her sister, not hated by Frex for years. And as you may have already noticed, Nessa isn't crippled (since Melena never ate the milkflowers)**

 **Thanks to anyone who is reading this. It makes me so happy to see your reviews or follows. So please please please, tell me what you think thus far! I really need some motivation!**

 **Love,**

 **Katria**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from the wicked universe. I only take credit for the plot and my Original characters.**

* * *

 **Emerald City**

 **Elphaba DeRuelle, Age 18**

She couldn't remember the last time she had been so anxious. Probably a few months ago, when she had written her essay and administration letter for Shiz University. In her hands she was clutching the letter with her results and after three months of endless agony she would finally find out if she had passed to the university of her dreams, if her life was going to change for the better.

She walked down the streets of Emerald City hurriedly, not really looking where she was going. She knew the road by heart anyway. The Emerald City was crazy nowadays with summer holidays and everything. Citizens were walking down the streets happily with bags full of things they didn't actually need in their hands. Children were playing in the square and there was food, drinks, music, lights and magic everywhere you looked.

She didn't particularly care about the hustle and bustle of the City. She didn't particularly care about the wonderful smell of fresh baked cup cakes coming from the nearby bakery or about the icy cold ice cream, sold in every corner. Not even the weird looks she received now and then we're able to stop her from running or annoy her. She was used to people's whispering by now and she barely paid them attention as they wondered about the peculiar green girl.

Finally, about ten minutes later Elphaba DeRuelle was outside of the most colorful shop of the Emerald City. She made a small pause outside the "Emerald Rose", her mother's flourish shop, and admired the myriads of colors decorating the place. A sweet, sugary, fresh smell of spring had already invaded her nostrils and momentarily her nervousness was gone. Soon though she felt the envelope heavy in her hand and the worried expression appeared again.

The door of the "Emerald Rose" was open and she stepped in, only to see her mother preparing a very big bouquet of pink roses for a young man. She was absorbed in her work but from the corner of her eye she saw Elphaba entering and smiled a little bit more than her usual professional smile. The man took the bouquet of roses as beamed in happiness as he paid for them. It was so obvious that he had bought the flowers for his special one, probably his true love, and Elphaba smiled sadly, knowing that no one would love her so much as to buy her flowers.

"My darling what a wonderful surprise to see you here today! It's been a while since you last visited me at work!" Melena teased her daughter as she cleaned her hands from the flowers. Elphaba didn't speak and only mumbled something incorrigible, making Melena's happy face turn to that of worry.

Once the customer was out, Melena stepped out from behind the counter and went to embrace her daughter, only to stop mid way. Her chocolate eyes were now glued on the envelope in Elphaba's hand and she understood the reason behind Elphaba's silence.

"Did you open it?" she immediately asked, a tiny hint of worry in her voice. Her daughter shook her head negatively and approached her mother.

"I couldn't do it alone mama. I wanted you with me!" Melena hugged her daughter and run soft circles on her back with her fingers.

"We'll do it together El!" Elphaba nodded at her mother's soothing words and stepped away from her embrace, just enough to hold the envelope with two hands. The paper was thin and creamy colored and on the front there was the blue seal of Shiz University. The green girl tested the seal apart and was about to take out the letter that would either change her life for the better or would brink another disappointment in her life.

She hesitated... At the last minute she stopped herself from taking the letter out...

"Mom what if they declined me?"

"There is no such a chance! You are the smartest person I know and extremely intelligent for your age. You also had studied so hard for those examinations and you have succeeded. I'm sure you have!" Elphaba's eyes lit up just for a moment and Melena took her green hands in hers. "I believe in you Elphaba. I always believed in you and right now I know you have won this first battle. Just open the letter and find out the truth behind my words!"

With trembling hands, Elphaba took out the thin piece of paper that was her letter. She read the words several times- all the while not showing them to her mother- and reread them so as to believe them.

 _Miss DeRuelle,_

 _We are in the fortunate position to inform you that you have been accepted to Shiz University..._

Her eyes had blurred with tears after that first sentence and so she didn't read the rest of it. Or actually she read it but was so focused on the first words to pay attention to the list of books she needed to buy or the papers she needed to transfer to the school or the congratulations about passing the exams with flying cookies or the headmistress' signature.

 _You have been accepted to Shiz University..._

 _You have been accepted..._

 _Accepted..._

Her brain worked in circles and she felt lightheaded for the first time in her life. She could finally live her dream. She would get away from the city and go someplace else, she would meet other people, she would learn so many wonderful things etc etc. Out of the blue, Elphaba squealed in happiness and giggled. She had always been serious in her life. She barely showed emotion due to her difficult childhood and she rarely showed happiness- unless it was in private with her mother.

But here she was now... A giggling mess, a carefree eighteen year old, ordinary girl, engulfed in her cloud of happiness. She was in her own perfect green cloud and she could already envision all her dreams becoming true.

"Elphaba you were accepted?" he mother asked worriedly, though her eyes held amusement by the scene in front of her. She had already guessed the positive answer but the moment Elphaba nodded in confirmation had probably been one of the most wonderful moments of her life.

She quickly grasped the letter and read through the lines, smiling all the while. It seemed that her little Emerald had succeeded and was now a step closer in making her dreams come true. She started crying of happiness, thinking of all the years they had spent together. From Elphaba's birth to their run away and their life in the Emerald City. She thought of all the difficulties they had faced and all the pain they had endured. It would all be in the past now.

"You are unlimited now my darling!" she whispered in her daughter's ear as she hugged her tightly. They were both crying and smiling at the same time. Their shared life hadn't been easy but they would always have each other.

Embraced and genuinely happy was how Nessarose found them when she entered the shop. The younger girl interrupted their crushing embrace only to grasp the letter herself and yell at the top of her lungs that her Fabala was going to Shiz...

They simply couldn't be happier...

* * *

They were in Elphaba's bedroom, both sisters laying on Elphaba's bed and hiding under a soft white sheet. The only light in the room was coming from two candles that were on the side table. The window was open ajar, allowing a sweet soft summer breeze to enter the dark bedroom. Unfortunately leaving in the center of Emerald city meant that they couldn't see the stars each night because of the city lights. However, the moon shone brightly above the dark cloth of clouds that was the sky.

"I can't believe you're leaving Fabala!" whispered Nessa as she snuggled closer to her older sister. "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you too Nessie!" whispered Elphaba. They were talking in hushed tones, careful not to wake their mother that was sleeping on the other bedroom.

"Just imagine all the wonderful things you'll do. New friends, new teachers, new classes, handsome boys..." A giggle erupted from Elphaba's lips at her sister's words.

"I'm not sure about the friends part and definitely not the boys but I'm very excited for all the things I'll learn there."

"Why not friends? And why not boys?" asked Nessa and took a sitting position on the bed. "Have you looked at your reflection lately El?"

Her older sister mimicked Nessa's sitting position and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I avoid mirrors if I can help it!"

"So you are an idiot Elphaba DeRuelle!" Elphaba narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together.

"How am I an idiot exactly?"

"You refuse to see how beautiful you trully are. And those Shiz students will lose the chance to interact with the most wonderful person in the entire world if they treat you badly. Those who can't see how beautiful you truly are, inside and outside, then they are idiots!" Elphaba blinked a few tears back and hugged Nessa.

"I'll try to value myself more if it makes you happy!"

"No Fabala! You'll try to value yourself more because you actually deserve it. Think of yourself just for once in your life and forget what others except from you or what others think of you!"

The green girl couldn't help but nod. Her little sister had always been right in those matters and Elphaba would forever be grateful for Nessa's moral support. She couldn't help feeling insecure though... Her experience with her peers wasn't exactly a pleasant memory.

She had to face many difficulties due to her unique skin color. Elphaba's first days of school had been a living nightmare. Her classmates made fun of her and always found creative ways to make the green girl suffer. No matter how young and supposedly innocent they were, she had seen those children as tormentors, as tyrants who made her cry.

Thankfully, the other children got used to the green color soon and after almost two years they stopped bothering with "The Artichoke"- as they used to call her. There were occasional insults but she had learnt to ignore the rude comments, the whispering behind her back, the insulting remarks about her appearance. She had mastered the act of ignoring them but she still, deep inside of her, believed the horrid words.

Elphaba's weird quirk, her magic, didn't pose such a big problem while at school. Her classmates didn't know about it because Elphaba had managed to control it better over the years. She lived a tranquil life with her small family and her psyche was calm, making her magic calm and controlled too.

Thus, it didn't change the fact that Elphaba didn't have any friends. And to overpass her loneliness she had devoted herself to her lessons. Whenever she wasn't at school, she was in the library or in museums around the city, learning more and more. She believed that if she couldn't win people's hearts with her looks - who would ever love a green girl anyway- she could at least impress them with her knowledge.

"I'll go to Shiz and impress everyone with my extraordinary ability to learn everything and being extremely smart! And witty! And don't forget sarcastic!" said Elphaba and Nessa chuckled.

"I'm sure you' ll cause some sort of commotion anyway!"

"You know me sister dear! Commotion is my middle name!"

"I thought it was Emerald!"

Their laughs were louder this time but not loud enough to wake up their mother. The heavy atmosphere of the previous conversation had evaporated and new topics started popping out of nowhere. For example, Nessa's dancing festival in Lurlinemas.

"Madame Instructor said that we'll do 'The Nutcracker' and I'll audition for the role of Clara!" said Nessa excitedly. The younger DeRuelle sister was a very skilled dancer. Not that Elphaba lacked grace and technic when it came to dancing, but Nessa was something else. According to the Ozyal Academy of Ballet, Nessarose DeRuelle was an uprising star even though she was still a teenager. Plus, Elphaba refused to dance. Her domain of expertise had always been music.

"I have a feeling you shall take the part Nessie. I'm sure you will actually. With such talent as yours!" Nessa's face lit up.

"You really think so?" Elphaba nodded in response.

"If I take the part, will you be there on my premier?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll come all the way from Shiz to Emerald City on foot if I have to, just to see you dancing!"

Their laughs after that briefly woke up Melena who woke up to have a glass of water. Upon returning to her bed she heard the hushed voices and creaked the door to Elphaba's room just to see what they were doing. Her heart was overwhelmed by the image of her two perfect girls together.

Sometimes she wondered what would have happened whether she had stayed with Frex. She had an ill feeling that fate would have taken such an awfully tragical road for her and her girls if she had done so.

They had their difficulties but at least they were happy. And Melena had never, not even once, regretted her decision...

* * *

 _The castle loomed above her, its shadow marking the dark scenery with even more darkness. The mountain around her was naked of any flowery. No trees, no flowers, not even grass. The black stoney walls were cold to the touch and sharp like an iceberg. The vast gardens were just like the mountain surrounding the area... naked of all beauty. She breathed in the sent of rain and mud and mildew and grimaced in disgust. A wave of nausea overwhelmed her but she held back her need to vomit, all because of a warm feeling up in her chest._

 _A hand..._

 _She was sure if was a hand she was holding in her own, leading her closer and closer to the dark castle. The warmth radiating from the hand sent shivers down her spine. She looked closer and so that the dark shadow of the castle was hiding her mysterious guide with the warm hand._

 _Had she been in this castle before? In dreams or in nightmares? Maybe in another life? Who would ever know? And who would really care? The thing though was that she could finally identify the place. Give it a name even if come morning she would forget said name._

 _Kiamo Ko... Castle of Kiamo Ko... In the Vinkus... Near the Great Kells!_

 _And she knew where her guide was leading her._

 _The western tower..._

 _She climbed the stairs, with the other dark figure still leading the way. It was difficult to climb the stairs in what she was wearing. A very long black dress with several layers of heavy fabric, hugged her slim figure perfectly. A black cape was resting in her shoulders and she supposed she wore a hat since she felt a tiny pressure in her head. Her shoes were heeled by not difficult to walk with._

 _They continued climbing in silence until they reached the top of the staircase. They paused in front of a wooden door, old by the looks of it. Her heart suddenly felt heavy in her chest. Her grip on the stranger warm hand tightened and she took several deep breaths to calm her nerves._

 _"Everything is going to be alright Fae! I promise you!"_

 _She heard the masculine velvety voice for the first time since she arrived and though she had yet to see the face of her guide, she felt like it was someone important. And the way he held her hand, the delicacy in which his knuckles softly brushed hers, made her heart pound in excitement._

 _"Everything is going to be alright because you are here with me now!" she found herself responding to the voice of the strange shadow._

 _She though she caught a glimpse of light and with it a flash of a sweet, tender smile but she must have been mistaken._

 _Then the wooden door opened..._

 _And as it always happened, she woke up in her own bed alone... Remembering only the castle and the tower and a dark figure leading her. Gone were the names and the voices from her memory..._

* * *

 **The Vinkus,Castle of Parse Vis**

 **Fiyero Tiggular, Age 20**

 _There was a young woman in front of him... A dark figure, dressed in dark purple silk, with hair as raven as midnight, falling in waves in her back and reaching her waist... He could hear music... A sweet melody that calmed his tormented soul but made his head reeling at the same time. Was he drunk? Probably! But was it possible to be drunk in your sleep? Absolutely not! Or so he insisted._

 _The music was coming from the dark figure. He noticed that the figure was sitting in front of an old piano. It was feminine though he didn't know how he came to the conclusion. Her delicate fingers, long and skilled, moved over the keys, creating a melodious atmosphere with sounds that were maddening him. He had never heard such wonderful music in his life._

 _He decided to approach the woman, to see her face, to smell the sweet aroma of roses she radiated, to take her delicate hand and kiss it. If she was half as beautiful as her music he would swear to make her his and love her forever. One step closer to her meant one step closer to heaven._

 _Only when he was right behind her did he noticed her knuckles on the white piano keys. The color made his eyes widen and his heart stop for a brief second. The music was captivating though and the way she was creating it even more so. Who cares if those wonderful hands, those hands that could make his heart melt, were green or blue or white? He didn't care though he knew it wasn't normal..._

 _He was right behind her now and his fingers travelled up and down her soft wavy hair. So long and so silky... The mysterious woman with the green hands must have sensed him by now because her body stiffened and she pressed the keys with more force. His hand though continued playing with her wonderful hair and soon she relaxed and her music became more gentle and sentimental._

 _He had no idea how long it had been that he stood there, behind the mysterious pianist, mesmerized by her music, playing with her silky hair. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours or even longer. What did it matter anyway? Though he knew he couldn't stay there forever._

 _The music stopped suddenly and he was very much confused. Had she finished her song or was she simply tired? Would he finally look at her in the eyes and not just her back and hands? The answer was "No" and he should have guessed it. Dreams never go as planned and she was definitely a dream... A nymph right out of a Vinkun fairytale..._

 _Out of thin air she disappeared and he woke up..._

* * *

Fiyero Tiggular, the infamous prince of the Vinkus and heir to the Vinkun throne, the prince with the scandalasious reputation and the dancing-through-life philosophy, found himself in the same position for the hundredth time.

He was in his own bed- that was for sure- and he had a terrible headache, the aftermath of last night's adventures. It was his first night in the Vinkus after coming back from University. And his friends had held a welcoming party. Actually, it his first night in the Vinkus after being thrown out of yet another University... his third University in two years.

This time it had been the University of Emerald City and he had been overly excited for all the fun things he could do while in the City. It hadn't been boring like the Agricultural University of Munchkinland or the stuck-up, glamorous University of Gillikin.  
The Emerald City had definitely been an experience.

Even though he was hangover from partying and drinking the previous night, he still missed the thrill of the party in the City. He could remember the bars, the people, the beautiful women, the dancing and drinking... It had been wonderful! And it had also been the reason why he had been expelled...

 _Bang bang bang_

Fiyero groaned loudly as the banging of his door echoed in his ears. He had probably overdone it last night but the music had been so loud and the drinks were a necessity to a good party.

"Fi are you awake?" It was his brother on the other side. A brother who didn't even wait for a response and instead entered the bedroom uninvited.

"Damion go away!" groaned Fiyero as his brother entered and made to open the heavy curtains. Sunlight invaded out of the blue, making Fiyero bury his face on the pillow and raise the sheet up to cover his entire face. All the while, his fifteen years old brother made himself comfortable on the foot of Fiyero's comfy bed and with a swift movement he pulled the covers away.

"What the heck Dam?" half yelled half groaned the older prince as he was attacked by the blinding sunlight.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." beamed Damion with a cheerful smile, far too cheerful for Fiyero's liking.

"But it's still morning!" said Fiyero and turned to sleep on his stomach.

"Exactly my point brother dear! Now wake up sunshine, take a shower and come downstairs. You've already missed breakfast!"

"Perfect timing!" said Fiyero sarcastically and slowly stood up. He wasn't ready to endure once again his father's endless lecture. By now he knew the words by heart. He couldn't even stand his mother's look of disappointment or even worse Tilly's hard gave of disapprove. None of these people could understand the reason behind his dancing-through-life phase. Not that he had bothered talking to any of them. He kept mostly to himself, trying to deal with something that was out of his control.

First and foremost, Fiyero didn't want to be king...

He hated the title, he hated the power, he hated the responsibilities. All he had ever wanted was to live a normal life. As a teenager he kept on dreaming of traveling the world, exploring the unexplored lands, find the truest and purest kind of love... But how could this happen?

He had very few true friends. Besides his little brother, Fiyero had very few friends. His best friend through all his childhood and teenage years had been Corrin Goldstein, the future Duke of Gillikin. However, their friendship had gone downhill the moment they started University. They had started together in the University of Gillikin one and a half years ago and things had been going fine.

However, his best friend became distant all of a sudden. He rarely spent time with Fiyero and instead he made new friends and spent all his time with them. He only approached Fiyero when it came to girls- because of the long list of girls who were daydreaming about the handsome Vinkun prince. Corrin came as far as to start making fun of Fiyero. He started calling him "The Winkie" and he was the one to first spread fake rumors about Fiyero's scandalous behavior.

Fiyero was suffocating in the rumors that wanted him a drunkard, a flirtatious jerk and a brainless idiotic crown prince. And of course he had to endure all those stupid and fake rumors because of his best friend's actions. The fact he had yet to find a way to cure his often nightmares and headaches, didn't help at all either. He had no one to share his loneliness and his pain too, since his classmates surrounded him because of his title, not because of his personality. He felt betrayed and lonely...

In a desperate moment to break free from the demons in his head and to forget Corrin's betrayal, Fiyero embraced the horrid rumors about him and went to the first party. Then a second one followed and a third and a fourth, all ending up with him knocked out from all the drinking, sometimes with a beautiful girl in his arms. His grades started falling miserably and he became the favorite topic of Ozmopolotan.

His ulterior motive, behind this façade of life was to persuade his parents that he was no fit to be king. Damion would be a better choice than him. If he proved to his parents that he was no fit to rule, then he would be free from the responsibilities of being the crown prince. He would be free to make his own life choices. His friends wouldn't abandon him because they were jealous (because why else would Corrin betray him if not out of jealousy?). And people wouldn't approach him because of his status.

Furthermore, Fiyero couldn't believe in love anymore...  
When his own best friend- the friend he considered a brother- had betrayed him like that without a proper reason, Fiyero had no reason to believe in anything pure and true such as love.

Fiyero took a shower and got dressed in his most simple clothes. In the Vinkus he had no need of his stupid white tight pants or the jell in his hair. Here he was natural and true. Even if habits died hard- especially his new habit of a lifestyle.

The moment he got out of the shower he noticed that Damion was still there. His younger brother was sitting in a chair and had his legs crossed.

"What do you want now?" asked Fiyero annoyed.

"I wanted to talk Yero! We haven't talked since you last left."

"Alright! Let's talk!" Fiyero sat at the edge of the bed and crossed his hands in front of his chest. He seemed annoyed but truly he wasn't. If he wasn't hungover he would enjoy a conversation with Damion. However, his brother didn't seem happy to talk to him. Fiyero didn't blame him. After his one year of dancing-through-life, Fiyero had disappointed his brother and he knew it. He wasn't Damion's hero anymore.

"Fiyero this cannot go on for long!" said the younger prince.

"What do you mean Dam?" He seemed indifferent to whatever topic Damion wanted to talk about but in truth he wasn't. He valued his brother's opinion even though he never followed Damion's advise. Life was painless for the careless anyway...

"I mean... This is the third time you were expelled from University. This isn't you Fiyero! What is happening to you? You used to love learning. You were responsible. You wantedto become a good king one day. What changed?"

"I changed Damion!" Both brothers were calm as they spoke. Yet there was tension in the air...

"You don't mean that you changed for the worse Fiyero! Something is up and you and I both know it! What is troubling you? Talk to me! I'm not mum and dad and I'm not Tilly. I'm not here to scholar you or judge you. I only want you to trust me like you used to!"

Fiyero abruptly stood up from the bed and walked to the window. He couldn't face his brother. He was ashamed and he had never felt so inferior, so tiny, so unimportant.

How could he tell Damion that he was tormented day and night by nightmares of a life that wasn't his? How could he tell his brother that he would rather stay in isolation to block the voices in his head? How could he explain to him that he used his reputation to avoid his responsibilities because he considered himself worthless for the title? How could he tell him that he had no real friends but only admirers who didn't give a damn about him?

"I'm sorry Damion! This is who I am!" he said softly, facing the view from the window. He heard footsteps and then the door opened. Damion was leaving.

"I want you to trust me with your pain Fiyero. I was always there in the past and I can be there in the future. If you ever remember who you truly are come and find me brother." Damion turned to leave but Fiyero's voice stopped him.

"I still have nightmares Damion!" The door closed but Damion hadn't left the room. He only stood in silence, waiting for what else Fiyero had to say. Hi eyes were wide in shock, realization washing over them.

 _... Fiyero had lied..._

"When I was leaving for Gillikin University, I told you that my nightmares had stopped. I didn't want you or our parents to worry about me all the time. I had tried numerous times to end my life without my clear conscience, just because the voices in my head told me to do so. When I was to leave I didn't want you to worry about me all the time so I lied." He paused for a minute, took a deep breath and turned around to face Damion.

"I thought that with Corrin there with me, I could control it. But after his betrayal, I didn't know how to deal with it. Alcohol, parties, dancing, girls... they are my way to get away from it and block the voices. I'm sorry Damion! I truly am sorry! For everything!"

Damion crossed the room in long strides, until he was face to face with Fiyero. The two brothers, both with watery eyes, stood face to face for a long while. Out of the blue Damion embraced his older brother. When they broke apart Damion turned without a word and made to leave the room.

The door opened once more but before closing again, Damion paused to tell something- the words Fiyero dreaded the most.

"Father is expecting you downstairs. I thing you are going to Shiz next month or something!"

Damion smiled as Fiyero's eyes widen in horror...

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think !  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before this chapter starts, I want to give special thanks to my two regular reviewers. "Soph" and "Indy's Green Hat". You are both so amazing and I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting this story by reviewing each chapter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter ! And please review if you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wicked or the Wizard of Oz Universe.**

* * *

 ***Melena***

 _ **20 years down Melena's Memory~**_

 _They were laying side by side at their favorite spot on the grass beside the river. The shadow of an almond tree full of tiny pink blussoms was above them and they could see the bright blue sky from under the lean branches. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was loosely wrapped around her waist. Every so often he planted kisses on her cheeks or the top of her head and every so often she would look up at him and brush her perfect lips along his in a short soft kiss._

 _How much she loved him? She couldn't actually comprehend how much she loved him. She had never loved anyone else in her life._

 _"Oscar?" he heard her mumbling as she buried her face on his shoulder._

 _"Yes my love?" She looked up at him with her amber eyes eyes with the traces of green and he smiled down at her. She was so beautiful._

 _"When you think about our future what do you see?" The question caught him off guard but he should have been expecting it. They had been together for almost a year now and they were obviously very much in love. They would probably be forever._

 _"Well my lovely Mel Mel, in how many years you want me to imagine us?" He kissed her nose and she giggled happily. He was the only person who could make her feel that carefree and that girly and happy._

 _"I don't know. How about in ten years?" He could feel her blushing at her own words and it made him so happy she could see them in ten years still together. They would be..._

 _"In ten year's time I can see a beautiful small house by the sea because I know you love swimming. There will be a garden garden where we will grow the most beautiful flowers and we'll even have our very own almond tree!" She laughed as he changed his possition to have her beneath him and so that they were starring at each other. A pink blossom had fallen from the tree and had rested upon her auburn hair. He played with her curls as he continued speaking._

 _"We will spend our summer days on the beach, walking side by side in the sand and watching the sunset. And at night we will leave the windows open to listen to the waves. During winter we shall stay inside, cuddled in a loveseat, drinking hot chocolate and reading books." She kissed him softly._

 _"It does sound wonderful my love!" He kissed her back before she opened her mouth to speak again. "What else will there be in our life in ten years?"_

 _"I was hoping for a beautiful, sweet and happy little girl with your eyes and smile playing by the fireplace and calling us mama and papa!" The young woman laughed at his words._

 _"What about a boy?" The man laid on his back again and the woman lifted her head and rested it on her arm. She was watching him and with her other hand she trailed circles on his chest._

 _"A boy would be nice but I'm pretty sure we'll have a girl one day!"_

 _"We'll love him or her no matter what!" she added and he smiled._

 _"We have eternity my love. The future belongs to us and we have time for everything, including our perfect life in our house at the beach with our perfect child." She hugged him as he finished and he returned the hug by embracing her tightly._

 _"I love you Melena! I love you so much!"_

 _"I love you too Oscar!"_

* * *

 ***Elphaba***

 **~Saying goodbye~**

 _...Goodbye..._

Such a dreadfully depressing word. Elphaba had read once in a book that people should never say goodbye _because saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting._

Thus here she was, in the train platform, saying goodbye to her mother and sister before leaving for college.

It was a weird feeling, knowing that come tomorrow they would be separated. Melena would continue her work in the Emerald City by managing her florist shop while Nessarose would continue going to school for two more years and she would also continue with her dancing lessons. Elphaba on the other hand was leaving and it would be at least three full months before they would see her again.

So many memories, good and bad, she was leaving behind, along with the two most important people of her life. Something new awaited her though, unknown and beautiful.

"I'll miss you so much Fabala!" said Nessarose as she hugged her sister tightly.

"I'll miss you too Nessie! I love you very much my little ballerina!" The two girls broke their hug but they still held hands. Silent tears were running down Nessa's brown eyes and Elphaba was trying in vain to hold back her own tears. She would have to wait till Lurlinemas to see her family again. And with her luck, making friends while at Shiz would be impossible. She could only hope that her new classmates wouldn't be so small minded.

"Will you write to me?" Nessa asked shyly.

"Of course I'll write my sweet! At least once a week." They embraced one last time until the moment came for Melena to say her goodbyes.

Their mother took Elphaba's hand and together they walked a bit further for Nessa. It wasn't that Melena didn't want Nessa to hear what they had to say. She just believed that this was something private between herself and her firstborn. When she made sure that they were out of earshot, Melena stopped and hugged her daughter. The hug was brief but necessary at such a moment.

"My lovely child, I can't believe you're leaving." Her words were soft and warming, as a mother's words always are. In her eyes and smile someone could see her ultimate happiness and her pride for her emerald daughter. Who would have thought that after all the rejection she had endure as a child and after all the damage Frex had done to both of them, they would be standing side by side in the train station, saying goodbye because Elphaba was going to University?

"I have a gift for you my dear!" Elphaba had to suppress the tears from rolling down her eyes as her mother revealed the gift.

"Mama I can't take that. It's yours!" Melena had to force the object to Elphaba's trembling hands because the green girl wouldn't have accepted it otherwise.

"It's not mine. It's ours and it has always been ours. I want you to have it so as to remember us and think about us. Whenever you are lonely, whenever you have nightmares, whenever you feel pain, just take it in your hand and think of us. Remember how much we love you and how much we wish you to find all the happiness in the world."

The tears now started running freely from both Elphaba's and Melena's eyes. The daughter hugged her mother tightly, all the while mumbling sweet "Thank you mama! Thank you!"

"I believe in you my emerald. You will be wonderful one day! You shall make good for all of Oz!"

Elphaba looked from her mother to the gift and vise versa. Then her amber gaze remained attached to the round green bottle. For several seconds none of them spoke, until Elphaba broke the silence again.

"Mother I knew you always had the bottle but you never told me what it meant to you. I wish I knew!" Melena rested a soft hand on Elphaba's cheek and caressed the soft skin there with affection. Her lower lip trembled a bit and her voice was a bit broken as she spoke-not confident or soothing.

"This bottle my love was a gift from your father to me. I loved him so very much even after we lost each other. And I'm pretty sure he loved me just the same. As for you, I know that he would have loved you more than his own life, had he known about you. He always wanted to be a father." Melena paused and thought for a moment. She lost herself in the memories of her past with her true love. How beautiful it had been, dreaming a life with the man she loved ? She had been foolish in believing in fairytale endings but those dreams had given her, and still have her, strength to keep going.

"This bottle belongs to you by right! Your father would have wanted you to have it, just like I do!"

"So that wherever I go I'll have a part of you with me. A part of you, Nessa and my father?" Melena nodded.

In that point of her life Elphaba knew that the horrid man who had abused her when she was a mere three years old child, wasn't her father. Melena had told her daughters the truth about their parentage almost a year ago, when she felt that they were both ready for the story.

Elphaba knew that her father was someone her mother had loved very much, named Oscar Diggs, but she knew nothing more. Her mother had only suspicions as to where he might be but the green girl didn't have the time to examine the information. The emerald palace,where Oscar was rumored to be working, was unapproachable to mere citizens without an invitation. Plus, Elphaba had spent the whole year studying to enter university. The news of her parentage hadn't been as shocking to her as Melena would have expected.

Nessarose on the other hand had been devastated and hadn't talked about the topic for weeks, keeping her thoughts well guarded. Melena had been careful not to tell Nessa much about the cruelty of Frex's actions or about her conception. She didn't want her precious girl to feel unwanted or a burden just because her biological father was some rapist- abusive racist. She didn't want to meet him though because what remained unspoken from her mother, was reflected in Melena's eyes.

At the end of the day, both sisters had decided that it didn't matter who their fathers were. They had each other and they had their mama. They were a family...

A family that was to be separated but for the greater good...

"Thank you mama. I love you so much!" said Elphaba, between silent teardrops.

"I love you more my emerald. I love you so much my little Fabala!"

Sometimes, saying goodbye is necessary. Melena had made her own choices in her life and hadn't regretted a thing from the moment she left Frex and ever since then. Now it was time for Elphaba to test her limits and make her own choices.

Saying goodbye was necessary to find her own destiny.

Besides, saying goodbye doesn't mean forever...

* * *

 **~Elphaba's first friend~**

Entering the train to Shiz left Elphaba with only one though. _I'm going to the unknown and I'll be all alone..._

It had never been easy for her to make friends. Her best friend had always been her little sister. Nessa and she shared everything and trusted each other with their lives. Nessa was always there to comfort Elphaba and Elphaba was always there to support Nessa in her choices and dreams. They were the perfect example of united siblings.

However Elphaba hadn't socialized much during the years. She was a lonely child due to her verdigris and her magic. It made other people stay away from her, in fear or in disgust. She had learnt by now to ignore the sneaky and rude comments of her comrades but she still had her sister back home to make sure that she had someone to talk to when the comments hurt her. Now, at Shiz, she would have no one to turn to. She would be completely alone.

As she tried to find an empty compartment in the train to sit, she started having doubts about her decision to leave the Emerald City and go to Shiz. She was strong, she had her wit and sarcasm as her defense, she was smart and she had magic for goodness shake. She could easily defend herself in front of stupid bullies. But she had always had a shoulder to cry on back home- her mother or her sister. Now she had no one. She would be lonely all the time because who would dare to befriend the green girl?

And her temper? Her magic quirk? She was stubborn and temperamental, with limited patience when it came to stupid biased teenagers. That mean that she could easily lose control of her magic in front of them and they would have one more reason to hate her. With Nessa and mother by her side, it had been easy to control the magic. But now?

Shiz would be a disaster...

She was ready to step aboard when the train suddenly started moving and so she stopped her stupid attempt. It didn't matter anyway. Her reason for going to Shiz had been to learn and that's what she'd do.

Her search for an empty compartment wasn't easy. Most of the compartments were full and those who had a place or two to her, made her feel uncomfortable. The other occupants would stare at her as if she was a ghost, making her feel uneasy.

She had almost lost all hope when she saw a compartment with only one occupant. It was a girl around Elphaba's age and she was sitting all alone with an book in her lap. Her hands were touching the pages softly and Elphaba had to blink twice to notice that the girl wasn't just caressing the pages. She was reading...

Elphaba made her presence known with a soft cough and the girl looked at the direction the sound had come from, a sweet smile crossing her beautiful features.

"May I sit here Miss?" asked Elphaba and the other girl nodded.

"Of course you may!" was the girls polite reply.

"Thank you!" Elphaba walked inside and took her place opposite the girl that had returned her attention to her book. Her thin fingers were carefully touching the pages and she was smiling slightly.

After settling in, Elphaba turned her attention to her companion. The girl was pretty, was her first thought. She had sandy brown hair, almost as long as Elphaba's raven hair. Though they were loose and straight, not curly and trapped in a braid. Her skin was milky white, maybe a bit paler than usual, but her cheeks were rosy and her lips pinkish. Her eyes was something that intrigued Elphaba were grey-green and cloudy from blindness. They were beautiful eyes that held both pain and joy behind them. And somehow, they were familiar to Elphaba.

Then Elphaba noticed the girl's clothes and a wide smile appeared on her face. Much like Elphaba, the other girl was dressed in a blue and white Shiz University uniform, with the school bandage on her jacket.

"You are going to Shiz?" The girl stopped her reading and looked at Elphaba with the same kind smile. Her eyes hadn't exactly focused on the green girl but they were pretty close.

"Yes! I'm going to Shiz! It's my first year." Elphaba smiled brightly. This was her chance in making a friend, her very first friend! A blind girl would surely not mind her atrocious skin color. Plus, she seemed like a nice person, she seemed real because her kind smile was genuine not pretentious.

"That's wonderful! I'm going to Shiz too for my first year."

"Really?" The girl seemed really excited as she closed the book she had been reading and looked at Elphaba- this time directly at her. "I guess I won't be all by my self after all!" she added as a second though and Elphaba smiled.

"I'm Anais Vivical by the way!"

All air was knocked out of Elphaba's lungs. Her eyes widen in surprise and shock and what could only be detected as sadness crossed the amber orbs.

"Anais Vicical? I can't believe it!" she muttered as she studied the girl more. Yes! Now that she new the name she could finally say where she had seen those familiar features. The hair were longer, the eyes were foggy, the body was thinner but she was the same Anais.

"I'm Elphaba. Elphaba DeRuelle! Do you remember me?"

Elphaba had only once made a friend- or had tried to make a friend- while at school. Anais Vivical had been a classmate of Elphaba's in primary school and was the only girl in class that wasn't rude to Elphaba and never made fun of her, during their first year of schooling. She wasn't blind back then. Instead she was a sociable, beautiful and happy girl with many friends but still she never made fun of Elphaba. One day she had even commented on how beautiful was the green color of Elphaba's skin. The green girl quoted _"It's like the emerald city. Very beautiful and enchanting!"_

By their second year in primary school, Anais and Elphaba had become somewhat acquainted. They talked a lot and spend a lot of time together and as a result the other classmates stopped making fun of the green girl. By the end of their second year they were really good friends.

However, when third year started, Anais was no where to be seen. She never came back to school so Elphaba had guessed she must have moved elsewhere during the summer. The rude comments started again and she was once again all alone. She had been hurt, of course, after losing a friend without even knowing why.

She supposed that now she knew why Anais had never come back.

"Elphaba DeRuelle?" Anais tasted the name in her tongue before the wisest smile Elphaba had ever seen appeared on her face. "Of course!" she exclaimed happily. "Elphaba! The emerald girl!"

Anais leaned forward and searched for Elphaba's hand. The green girl saw the gesture and and took hold of Anais's hand. She expected a simple handshake but she was surprised to see that Anais was pulling her towards her to embrace her.

They hugged for a few seconds. Each remembering their brief year of friendship and each wondering what had happened to the other during the years.

"What a coincidence to meet you again after all this time!" exclaimed Anais happily, as they broke their embrace and return to their seats. Their hands were still clasped together.

"A coincidence indeed. And a pleasant one, might I add. I though I'd never see you again. I'm surprised you even remembered me."

"I thought I'd never see you again too!" said Anais but suddenly her smile faded and she looked down in shame. Elphaba immediately understood what had happened. It was a slip of the tongue but it still hurt just the same.

"I guess I still won't see you again." said the blind girl, a tiny hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Well, you relieved yourself from the horror of staring at my atrocious skin." Anais perked up a little and a long moment of silence followed. Neither knew what to say. It had been so long and they had been so young back then. What would two eighteen years old girls, who barely knew each other now, discuss? Elphaba had so many questions- most of them concerning Anais's vision- but she remained silent. It must have been a sensitive topic for the other girl, judging from her reaction.

"How are you Elphaba?" Anais was the first to break the silence. And soon they were in full conversation. They started talking about their interests, about school, about their dreams. They talked about what had happened in Elphaba's life after Anais had left from school. The green girl talked about her mother's florist shop and about Nessa's success in ballet classes. Anais talked about her interest in reading- even while using the Braille code.

She didn't say though how she lost her sight and Elphaba didn't ask. And Anais didn't ask about Elphaba's magic, a magic she had witnessed in the past, because it would make her old classmate uncomfortable. All that mattered was that they weren't alone at Shiz anymore. They had made a silent compromise of friendship and that was all that mattered. Anais would have someone who wouldn't gape at her for being blind and wanting to complete her education. Elphaba would have someone who wouldn't mind her green skin.

But both would have a friend...

* * *

 **~Arrival at Shiz~**

Elphaba and Anais arrived at Shiz together and they remained together all the way to the university. Even though Anais had a special cane to help her walk, Elphaba insisted on helping her with both her luggage and her maneuvering around the vast campus. She also started describing Anais everything that she saw around her. She described the buildings, the Suicide Canal, the trees in the yard... and her description brought a sweet smile on the blind girl. They hadn't meet many other students so far but they guessed that they would all be at the auditorium where they would be given directions about the school and their rooming.

The auditorium was huge, almost as big as the Ozyal National Theatre where Nessa was dancing. A lot of students were already there by now and some of them turned to look at Elphaba with a well known look upon their faces. Elphaba could already hear the sneaky words, the rude remarks, the hateful comments. They were fewer but that was because most of the student body seemed to be compelled by a petite perky blond, who had entered the auditorium with a tray of luggage, all in pink.

But those who had turned to glare at Elphaba in shock had already created a list of awful things to say. So, Elphaba did the only thing that she knew how to do in those cases- when no one wouldn't even give her a chance and instead would fall in conclusions immediately. She gathered all her inner strength and wit and turned to the buffoons who made fun of her in hushed voices and rude long glares.

"What?! What are you looking at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" The buffoons seemed shocked to see her speak in such a manner. Or they were probably shocked of seeing a vegetable speaking. One of them made to talk but Elphaba spoke first.

" Okay! Let's get this over with. No, I'm not seasick! Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't chew grass as a child." A melodic laugh was heard from her side but none of the buffoons spoke. Instead they left embarrassed and with no more comments to make.

"You became quite sarcastic during the years!" said Anais from her side, still laughing softly.

"I guess I did! I'm glad to see you enjoy my wit."

"So long as it makes those big headed idiots shut up and stay away from you and me, I love your wit."

They didn't say anything else as an older woman entered the auditorium. She was of average hight, with white blond hair in a strict bun. She was dressed in the finest robes,made of red Vinkun silk and her jewelry was also extravagant. Thus she looked like a fish.

"Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here, at Shiz University. And whether you're here to study logic, literature, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for some of you." the fish like woman- Madame Morrible- started. She continued her speech with a few information about the history of Shiz University, the professors and the lessons.

"Now, regarding room assignments, you shall find them on the lists given at the entrance of the auditorium." Elphaba stood up and went to find the list with hers and Anais's room assignments. Both girls secretly hoped to be assigned together.

Waiting for Elphaba, Anais heard a high pitched voice and giggles coming from her side. A girl was talking animatedly to her friends or, from what Anais gathered,her followers.

"Won't you check the list to find your room Miss Upland!" A giggle echoed and the girl everyone followed spoke.

"Thank you for asking ShenShen dear but I've already been assigned a private suite..." sounds of disappointment reached Katharina's ears and the blind girl sighed.

"But you can all come visit me whenever you want!" continued the giggling girl.

"How good of you!"

"You are so good!"

"No, I'm not!" said Miss Upland but her followers objected simultaneously.

"Yes you are!" More giggles were heard as Miss Upland felt fluttered by the words her friends were saying.

"Now stop!" she said between giggles and switched her hair.

Elphaba was now by Anais's side again and the blind girl felt relief for not being alone. She sensed though that Elphaba was worried. Something had happened when she had left her side.

"Your name isn't on the list and neither is mine!" Elphaba finally sensed her worry, just as a high pitched voice broke through the auditorium. It was Miss Upland again,calling for Madame Morrible.

"Do you have a question?" asked an obviously annoyed Madame. Elphaba could swear that there was something off behind her kind and rich façade.

"Yes Madame Morrible. You see, I am Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands." she said with pride and tossed her perfectly curled blond hair. She acted as if the world was supposed to fall at her feet but Madame Morrible only seemed indifferent.

"I've applied to your sorcery seminar, and indeed that is my sole purpose of attending Shiz; to study sorcery with you. Perhaps you recall my essay, _Magic Wands, Need They Have A Point."_

Madame Morrible thought for a moment before replying.

"Yes I remember! However, I do not teach my seminar every semester, unless, of course, somebody special were to come along."

The bumbling blond peeked up a bit and took a prideful pose. "Well, exactly!"

But Madame Morrible ignored them. Her eyes were glued to the green girl and her blind companion and what seemed to be a smirk appeared on her fish like face, with the extravagant make up.

"Have you ladies been assigned to your rooms?" she asked them and Elphaba took it upon her to speak.

"We have not received our room assignments yet."

"Yes, yes, of course!" She walked closer to the girls and inspected them from head to toe. Then she turned to Anais.

"Oh! You must be Miss Vivical. Your father informed me of your arrival and your condition. Welcome to Shiz!"

"Thank you Madame!" said Anais politely.

"And you must be Miss DeRuelle?"  
Elphaba nodded, surprised that Madame Morrible knew her name.

"What a tragically beautiful face you have Miss DeRuelle!" The way she said Elphaba's name made the young girl grimace. It sounded like she was familiar with it, like she had said it before. Elphaba couldn't detect lies and surely Madame Morrible sounded very much sincere and kind. But something was off... The headmistress brought an unsettling feeling in Elphaba's stomach. So, to stop the annoyance, she put on her sweetest smile and spoke.

"I consider my self beautifully tragic Madame but thank you!"

"Yes! Yes! Now, Miss DeRuelle I read your application form and your essay and I was very impressed. I'm sure you're very bright."

"Bright? She's phosphorescent." Elphaba turned her head slightly to look at Galinda Upland, who was fuming in a corner with two other girls and a short boy (probably a Munckin). The bumbling blond was throwing Elphaba daggers with her cerulean eyes and it wasn't because of Elphaba's skin color. It was due to Morrible's disinterest in her and the lack of attention.

"You don't seem to be on the list because you shall stay in one of the private suits." explained Madame Morrible and Elphaba gulped.

"The what?"

"Of course you shall share it with another student as your roommate but indeed this is where you shall stay while at Shiz. Come to my office later and I'll explain my reasons Miss DeRuelle!"

"Alright Madame!" Elphaba managed to mumble.

"Now, as for your roommate that would be..."

"Madame Morrible..." the woman was interrupted by a loud girly voice, far too annoying for Elphaba.

"Miss Upland you have perfect timing. How very good of you to come and meet your new roommate!"

"What?" both Elphaba and Galidna hissed at the same time and looked at each other with shock, disgust and annoyance. Or even pure terror!

"Miss Elpaba and Miss Galinda you shall be roommates till you complete your education here at Shiz."

They eyed each other for several seconds before Galinda started throwing an over-dramatic tantrum about her new atrocious roommate. Her friends tried to calm her down in vain, while Elphaba only turned around and paid attention to anything but the awful words of Galinda's friends.

In the mean time Madame Morrible ignored both of them and returned her attention to Anais. The blind girl had listened to the whole encounter with curiosity but hadn't said a thing. It almost surprised her when Morrible addressed her.

"Miss Vivical your father made his concern for your well-being quite clear. So, I thought it would be best if you were to share my private compartment where I can assist you as needed..."

A disappointed look crossed Anais' face but she pointlessly tried to smile."Very well Madame!"

"Everyone, to your dormitories!" The remaining students started leaving the room. Madame Morrible reminded Elphaba to come and meet her later and the fishy woman left too.

All the while Elphaba could only thing one thing...

Shiz isn't going to be a complete disaster, but a disaster nevertheless...

* * *

 **The Vinkus, Castle of Parse Vis**

Fiyero was casually sitting on the most comfortable couch in on of the many sitting rooms of the castle, with a drawing pad on his lap and a pencil in hand. During the years, his scratchy and childish drawings had turned into masterpieces of art. He had an extraordinary talent in drawing and sketching objects or people and even landscapes. He sometimes put color on his drawings but as of lately he had focused on his sketching.

He hadn't draw in a while, he recalled. At the various Universities he had attended he hadn't had time to sketch much. It wouldn't be good for his image. At first, he had been busy dealing with Corrin's stupidness and then, after being betrayed by his best friend, he had focused on being brainless and careless. If his supposed friends or acquaintances knew that he drew better than a professional artist, they would make fun of him. He wouldn't be the scandalacious prince Fiyero, whom all girls wanted to date and whom all the boys were jealous of.

As he sat quietly in the comfort of his room, he wondered if Shiz would be any different. He didn't want to keep in dancing through life because he knew that this wasn't his true self. However, dancing through life had been his shield from those who wanted to use him and had also blocked the nightmares in a way. But still, he wanted to be himself just for once, just for a moment...

He wanted to go to Shiz and study in the library without receiving weird looks. He wanted to sketch the beautiful campus and find the prettiest girl to became his muse. He wanted to make true friends that would always stand by his side no matter what and who wouldn't care that he was royalty from the all so mysterious province of the Vinkus. Did he still have the right to do all those things? Or had he lost his chances of being for once his own self a long time ago?

Today, he was drawing eyes. No color but just a shape of two eyes with several shades of grey pencil, creating cloudy irises. He had been dreaming of those eyes for the past month, the exact same shape of eyes, watching him behind long ebony lashes. The color differed each time, turning for green to blue or brown and even purple. However,he had decided that if he ever used a color to paint those eyes, he would use a kind of golden brown, warm like chocolate and smoldering like amber, with flickers of green there and then.

His work on the drawing was interrupted half way through when his father entered the room. King Halmond sent him a strict glare- still angry at his behavior for the last year. However, when he saw what Fiyero was doing, a smile appeared on his face. His eldest son was far to focused on perfecting his sketch that he hadn't even heard his father entering the room.

"You are drawing!" he stated and Fiyero turned around surprised to see his father sitting casually on the sofa opposite him.

"Indeed I am!" he said and closed the drawing pad, not really sure that he wanted his father seeing his drawing.

"Fiyero you are leaving soon!" the King reminded his son and the younger man shuffled.

"I know!"

"I hope you also know that this is your final chance if you wish to be King one day!" The frown on the boy's face was the reason why King Halmond was making this conversation at this particular point. He didn't speak for a few second and when he did, he left his father amused.

"I don't want to be King!"

"Really?" asked the King with an amused smile. "How original Fiyero!"

The younger man raised an eyebrow at his father. He had no idea for what he was talking about. "What do you mean by that dad?"

"What I mean Fiyero is that I didn't want to be King either. And neither did my father before him. It is a strange thing with the men of our family. We are royalty but we don't want to be royalty. And in the end, when we take the throne, we make great things for our people and become just and fair rulers. The same will happen with you!"

He looked at Halmond for several seconds, his mouth gaping wide open in awe.

"Do you truly believe that I will be a good king? I spent half my life in a manically state with several suicidal attempts and the rest of my existence dancing through life. How can I be a great king?" Halmond chuckled at his son's confession.

"I believe in you Fiyero. I always have and I always will. You shall be a great king one day, with a terrifically beautiful queen by your side. You shall be loved and make good for the Vinkus, by keeping the peace amongst the tribes."

"You think so?" Fiyero was so hopeful yet nervous at the same time. Could he actually make it? How does one change to make such greatness? But actually, trying to be a good prince and later a king had always been his true self.

"I know so!" The King stood up from the sofa and revealed a small book with black leather cover. He had been having the book behind his back for Fiyero no to see and how he was handing the book to his son.

"What is that?" asked the boy, totally confused. The book was old, very old he could confirm, from the yellowish color the pages had taken.

"It is a diary!"

"A diary?" he raised both his eyebrows in question.

"It is a very old diary of an ancestor of ours. I want you to read it once you are at Shiz and not earlier. I promise you Fiyero,it will be worth it. It explains some things that you may find impossible but they are all true!"

"Can I at least see the name of my ancestor on the front page ?" The King nodded and Fiyero was fast in opening the cover and reading the name.

He paled visibly but his father pretended not to notice.

Because on the first blank page of the diary, he could see a name in an elegant, neat handwriting -much similar to his own- written in black ink. His favorite old feeling- his headache- came back in an instant as he read the name again and again.

 _Fiyero Tigelaar, Castle of Kiamo Ko  
_

* * *

 ***We won't see Fiyero in the next chapter but don't worry! He shall make an appearance soon. For the time being we have a very special Gelphie friendship to develop and some magic to do with no other than our "favorite" Madame Morrible! And let's not forget Elphaba's eternal tormentor *couch* Avaric!**

 **See you next chapter my pretties!**

 **Please please please, pretty please with biscuits and chocolate, leave a review!** **It shall encourage me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

***It's a talent***

 **Shiz University**

After settling in her shared room with Galinda Upland, Elphaba didn't waste any time in going to meet Morrible. She and Galinda hadn't said a word to each other all afternoon but Elphaba could feel Galinda's eyes shooting her daggers with venom. But she was used to it! She didn't even care when Galinda chose the biggest part of the room and decorated it in pink, rose perfume and glitter.

At least, Elphaba had managed to get the bed by the window. She had always had her bed placed close by the window because it made her feel at ease. If she woke up from a nightmare, she would look upon the stars and push the nightmare away with happy thoughts. Staring at the night sky always brought her peace of mind. So, choosing the smaller side of the dorm had its perks.

She left the room in a hurry, not even bothering to look at Galinda who was furiously brushing her perfect locks. From the mirror, her penetrating eyes were still judging Elphaba, who felt worse than ever before. It was one thing being bullied by morons in primary school. But it was totally different to be hated by the demon queen of college and all her minions. And imaging actually residing with her for the next four years of her life...

Finding Morrible's office was a much more difficult task than she had expected. She had no idea where the office was located, the building and the whole campus was huge and no one would give her directions. She had asked a couple of students but they would always run away the moment they saw her.

It took her half an hour but she navigated herself right outside Morrible's office. A lump found its way in her throat, making her effort of breathing difficult. But she swallowed hard, took a deep breath and softly mocked the mahogany door.

"Come in!" said a voice from the other side and Elphaba pushed the door open, feeling all the more worried.

"Oh Miss DeRuelle! Welcome! Welcome! Please have a seat dear." Elphaba sat in one of the two chairs in front of Morrible's office and looked down at her hands nervously.

"You asked for me Madame..."

"Oh yes my dear. That I did! Now, I'd like to go straight to the point." Morrible's tone had suddenly become more professional and Elphaba finally faced her headmistress. The old woman had even more make up on her face than before and her smile looked so fake behind her ruby red lipstick.

"I know about your magic Miss DeRuelle!" The green girl lost the ground under her feet from the shock. She had been very careful not to let anyone since coming to Shiz to find out about her magic. She had mentioned nothing about her strange quirk in her letter and she was pretty sure that no one from her high school knew either. Her incidents during the years had mostly happened behind the walls of her own home with only mother and Nessa for witnesses. And neither would ever say a word.

"How?" she managed to mumble, unable to form any words.

"You see my dear, I am a Sorceress my self and so I noticed the magic radiating from you and your belongings." Morrible said but Elphaba still couldn't understand what was happening.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Madame."

"You will soon my child." The Headmistress stood from her chair and walked to the library behind her desk. She then pulled out a small dusty book with a yellowish cover and handed it to Elphaba.

"Open in!" Elphaba was instructed before even examining the small thin book. She opened the first page and it was blank. She turned a second page and a third and soon she went through all the pages of the thin book with the same result. The book was blank, empty. Not a word was written.

"What is that Madame? The book is empty!"

"Exactly the point Miss Elphaba. As a sorceress I can't allow people to read my spell books so I hide the ink with magic." The headmistress was back in her desk now and was looking at Elphaba with a smirk.

"And what's the point in me having the book?" asked the green girl.

"You see Miss Elphaba, if you are a sorceress you have to concentrate and the ink shall appear to you and only you."

"That's my way of proving to you that I have magic? Why don't you just make me angry and let the tantrum bring my powers forward?" She couldn't keep the polite façade for too long. She wanted nothing to do with magic and sorcery or whatever it was called. She had come to Shiz to study not play the good green witch of the forest and being here with Madame Morrible made her feel so uneasy. Spending time in Galinda's pink room sounded wonderful if compared to a talk with Morrible.

"This is not the magic I seek from you dear. I want talent and that's the way for you to prove it."

"And what if I don't want to prove it?" A strange sound that could only be Morrible's laugh reached her ears.

"You shall embrace your magic sooner or later. All witches do! Now, focus and read."

Elphaba looked at the thin pages for several seconds. She wondered what her mother would think or how Nessa would react to her using her magic. They had never expressed displeasure towards it but Elphaba knew they were kind of afraid of the magic. It was something neither could control or comprehend. But what if Morrible was right and it was a way for Elphaba to find peace with herself? With magic she would do anything. What if she could degreenify herself? Was it even possible? So many possibilities and so many opportunities... So much good she could actually do...

"Congratulations Miss Elphaba! You indeed have what it takes."

Elphaba hadn't realized she had closed her eyes. When she opened them, the book was just like any other normal book now, with words and pictures. She had done it! She had used her magic in front of Morrible without endangering anyone with her anger.

"How? When?"

"How many times have you had magic incidents Miss Elphaba?"

"Quite a few I believe. Uh... Something just comes over me sometimes and magic occurs."

"So your magic is driven by your emotions. Impressive! Do you remember if you've had an incident the day you posted your letter for Shiz?" Elphaba thought for a moment. It had been many months since then and she didn't remember anything happening that specific days. Unless...

"I don't thing so Madame. However, I was very nervous and it must have effected my letter, right? That's how you knew that I have magic?"

Morrible smirked and nodded.

"Your letter Miss Elphaba was sealed with magic and you hadn't even noticed. If I wasn't the one to read all application letters then no one else would have managed to open it."

"I'm very sorry Madame... I'll..."

"What? Never apologize for talent! Talent is a gift! And you my dear have powerful magic. Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?" The question that Elphaba had feared since the beginning of the conversation was finally up. So her answer was brief and honest.

"No!"

"That's a pity! I shall tutor you myself and take no other students."

"What?" exclaimed Elphaba in shock.

"I've been looking for years for a gift like yours my dear. It is so special that I can already predict that you shall make good for all of Oz." Morrible had Elphaba's full attention and the green girl waited anxiously for what the old headmistress had to say.

"Imagine yourself my dear working for the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. That will be an opportunity that shall be open for you if you decide to take my tutoring. I can even write to the Wizard right this instant and let him know of your skill. Can you dream yourself as the wizard's Grand Vizier? Does it not sound wonderful?"

"It does!" said Elphaba mesmerized. She had never actually thought that her weird quirk- a quirk she had tried to suppress or hide - would help her meet the Wizard and make good.

She had always wanted to meet the Wizard. The stories she heard about him had made her admire him like a hero and want to meet him. Now, if she made good, she would finally meet him and actually work with him. They would be a team, the Wizard and her, and they would make good in Oz together. People would stop being horrible to her. They would respect her and love her, even if her skin was green as sin. Her mother would have one more reason to be proud of her and her sister would never be ashamed of Elphaba's verdigris.

And she had heard so many stories about the Wizard healing people. Maybe he would know a way to degreenify her. Oh how wonderful that would be. Of course she wasn't vain concerning her appearance. She had never been so... But how could she refuse the Wizard's offer to make her beautiful? Her life would take a turn for the better and she would make great things beside the Wizard. So great things...

"Do you accept my tutoring Miss Elphaba?" asked the headmistress with a smirk. She needed no more time to think...

"I accept Madame!"

"Wonderful!"

Elphaba exited Morrible's office a few minutes later, after the headmistress had given her, her schedule and a list with the books she would need from the Shiz library. As she closed the door behind her, she missed Morrible's twirl of her full lips in an evil smirk. She also missed the way the old sorceress was beaming on the inside, pleased that her plan was finally set to work.

Morrible had a great advantage compared to Elphaba. The younger girl was far more powerful in magic than Morrible would ever be,but in this game the old woman had the upper hand. Besides the fact that she had political influence in Oz, Morrible was also graced with a truth that hadn't even crossed Elphaba's mind till that day.

Elphaba didn't know she was supposed to work for her father. She had no idea- and neither did her mother thanks to Morrible- that she was the daughter of the Wizard. She didn't also know that Morrible was well aware of the fact...

* * *

 ***Vision Hazy***

Elphaba returned to her dorm room with a smile crossing her features. The other students, staring at her or running away in false terror, didn't mind her anymore. She was flying above the clouds in happiness. All her dreams would finally come true thanks to her magic and she still couldn't believe it. Who cares if a few small minded munchkin students were biased by her skin color? The Wizard would never be so bump as to be fixated on her verdigris.

However, her good mood vanished the moment she entered her dorm room, the room she shared with one Galinda Upland. The two obnoxious girls from the auditorium had joined their "queen" in a session of manicure and pedicure and Elphaba felt like vomiting by the smell of the nail polish.

The moment she entered, all eyes turned her direction and she immediately felt uneasy in the room she had to call her home for the next four years. She pretended that she didn't give a darn about them as she made her way to her side of the room and took a book from her bag. She then settled on her bed and started reading.

"Look at that color. It is so gross!" said a voice, as quietly as possible. All the girls giggled.

"I feel bad for her family. Leaving with that terror for eighteen years must have been dreadful for her mother!" another voice said.

"I bet her mother is as hideous as her!"

"If she has a mother!"

"Maybe she is an orphan because her parents abandoned her to set themselves free of her monstrous presence!"

"I would definitely do the same."

"Totes! Who would love someone as ugly as her!"

"Green as sin!"

"Green like grass!"

"Green like broccoli!"

"Green like asparagus!"

"Green like artichokes!"

Giggles erupted from the girls and Elphaba found herself unable to read. Those words were hurtful even though she desperately tried to ignore them. She couldn't afford to be depressed over the world of those stupid bubbly idiotic famous girls, who only read Ozmopolitan and gossiped other people to feel better with their pitiful selves. But she was... She was hurt because those girls were doing this on purpose. They hadn't even bother to lower their voices as they spoke about her and insulted her. They didn't even have the decency to stop their gossiping in her presence.

She knew that staying in that room would be toxic for her and she really didn't want to spend another minute in the same room with three of the most superficial girls she had ever met. She could feel her anger boiling in he veins and her magic dancing around her fingers but she couldn't release her power in front of them. She would only make things worse for her self.

So, without a word, Elphaba stood up from her bed, took her book and left the room again. She would go to the courtyard to find a quiet place to read. She found the perfect spot, under a huge cherry blossom tree, near Suicide Canal and she sat there. It would get dark soon, in less that two hours actually, but it was warm outside and the way the setting sun reflected on the Canal was magnificent. If she knew how to draw she would surely try to depict this very moment in her drawings. A moment of peace, when the sky had the warmest orange color and the clouds held hits of purple and red behind them and everything was reflected in the crystal clear water of the Canal.

She opened her book and started reading. It was a novel given to her by Nessa as a gift. Surprisingly it was a bit of romance and though Elphaba knew she would never find love and never have romance, she could still pretend that it was possible. Maybe the blue eyes she kept on dreaming for the past month before leaving for Shiz would be the eyes of a potential love. But why dwell on dreams? Because those mesmerizing eyes, the eyes of the most precious Vinkun diamond, kept on appearing in her dreams, everyday more and more.

She continued reading until she fell asleep, there under the tree, with the setting sky illuminating her face, the orange light barely turning her green skin to pearly white

 _Fireworks_

 _She had seen fireworks before in her life but nothing could be compared to the fireworks illuminating the sky that night. The Emerald City had never been so decorated before for any celebration. The city lights made the city looking like a huge emerald from afar. Loud music reached her ears. It came from everywhere and the city was moving along the rhythm._

 _She had lived in the Emerald City all her life but there was something different besides the fireworks, the music and the lights. Everyone seemed happier. The streets were full of people, dressed in their finest and most colourful clothes. Children were running all over the place happily, everyone had smiles on their faces, they were celebrating, singing, dancing, drinking._

 _Was today a feast she had missed?_

 _Of course there was... There was a celebration through all Oz that had all to do with..._

 _Bang_

 _One single gunshot breaks through the air, destroying everything good and everything happy. Suddenly she is carried away by an unfamiliar pair of strong arms and a stinking pain runs through her limbs. She is held by the man who runs through the celebrating crowd and she looks at the dark sky, up at the green, blue and pink fireworks._

 _Her thin fingers have taken hold of the man's black shirt and she can hear his heartbeat so clearly and perfectly. It keeps her occupied from falling to unconsciousness. But she does... Oh, how easy sleep comes when you are dying._

 _She relaxes her hold of the shirt and the heartbeat becomes barely an echo in her mind._

 _"No! No! Fae hold on! Please!"_

 _It is the man... That velvety soft voice that haunts her dreams and visions. And he calls her Fae!_

 _Fae..._

 _Who is Fae?_

 _Her eyes are blurry now but she can still see the fireworks. Those fireworks were celebrating her. All of Oz was celebrating for her and she was dying..._

 _With her blurry vision and her death delirium, she sees a pain of eyes, crying for her. They are blue and love as deeply as they can hate... Those are the eyes she keeps on dreaming and she still does._

 _"Stop running!" she manages to mumble and the man with the blue eyes stops running. Around them the crowd is still dancing and celebrating. Their voices are blocked away by a secret special power. She can't see the man's face but somehow she knows where his soft cheek is. Her weak hand brushes his cheek and she feels a soft kiss on the inside of her wrist by two perfect lips. It sets her heart aflame but just as that happens she starts falling asleep..._

 _The celebration keeps going..._

 _But she sleeps in his arms forever..._

Elphaba woke up with a scream. Her heart was pounding in her chest, leaving her slightly breathless. She blinked her eyes several times to understand where she was and after calming down her breathing she realized that she was still under the tree by the Canal. The only difference was that now it was in the middle of the night.

Heading back to her dorm room, she thought of what the day had brought upon her. It was her first day at Shiz and she had already been declared as the most hated person around campus, she had talked about her magic with Morrible, she had faced Galinda Upland for an afternoon and she had even made a new friend.

And let's not forget her dream... It was strange though that she couldn't remember the dream in details. She could remember the celebration, she remembered that she celebration was about her, she remembered the blue eyes that so often accompanied her dreams but nothing else.

If she had remember the whole dream maybe things would have been different in the future. Maybe things would have changed ...for the better!

* * *

 ***Unadulterated Loathing***

The next day was a Sunday, which meant that students would have one free day to explore campus and meet their new classmates before the beginning of classes.

Elphaba found herself waking up earlier than usual in an unfamiliar but comfortable bed. After several seconds she opened her eyes and yawned softly. Then she took a sitting position and looked around the room and her surroundings. Her side of the room was briefly decorated compared to Galinda's side but she had never been one for decor. She had always liked simple things. Her side of the room was almost indifferent. There was nothing personal except a photo frame on her bedside, with her mother, Nessa and herself.

A few minutes passed- minutes in which she was silently admiring the morning sky. She had always liked the night sky more than the morning but it seemed that this was about to change. There seemed to be something beautiful and calm in mornings at Shiz and it was only her first official day here.

She was about to stand up and go to the bathroom when she noticed that her roommate wasn't in bed. And it was then that she heard running water from the bathroom.

"Just perfect!" she said to herself and decided to do something else until Galinda got out of the bathroom. She settled in braiding her very long hair, not even bothering to check the mirror. She knew how to make the perfect and tight braid for her raven locks after practicing it for years.

A few more minutes passed in which she fixed her bed, she arranged her books for her classes, she made a small time schedule to know when she had which class and she was about to start writing a letter to her mother when she looked at her watch.

Indeed it had been an hour and Galinda was still in the bathroom. At first she felt annoyance. She wanted to have a short shower and begin her day properly but that bubbly blond was taking her own good time in the bathroom. However, as annoyed as she was, she started getting worried about the blond. What if she had slipped in the water and was hurt?

Elphaba had to master up all her courage to go and knock on the bathroom door.

"Miss Galinda?" There was no answer but Elphaba could hear noises from inside. Surely, the water wasn't running anymore but that didn't meant that everything was alright.

"Miss Galinda are you alright?" asked Elphaba again and she made to knock the door when it suddenly was pushed open, revealing a freshen up, perfectly perfect doll, named Galinda Upland.

"I don't think that my well being is your concern Miss..."

"Elphaba!" the green girl provided the information of her name but Galinda seemed to brush it off.

"Sorry for waiting so long Miss Elbapha. I didn't know vegetables liked showering." With those words she passed by Elphaba and moved to her vanity where she put the last details on her already perfect outfit and hair. On the other hand, Elphaba tried with all her might not to strangle the blond- both for spelling her name wrong and for calling her a vegetable. Not that she cared but... well, she actually did care what others thought of her.

After having a small shower and getting properly dressed in her blue uniform, she left the room and headed to breakfast. Thankfully Galinda had already left.

At breakfast, she could finally talk with someone decent, in that case, Anais. Her old/new friend seemed very excited as she ate her breakfast and Elphaba soon joined her in her small table.

"How is living with Miss Upland?" asked Anais at one point and Elphaba rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Everything about that girl annoys me. Her giggling, her voice, her light footsteps on those damn heels, the perfume she is wearing. Mind you I always liked rose perfume but this is just too much. And let's not talk about the nail polish." Anais bursts into laughter. Even Elphaba's venomous tone of voice was betraying how much she loathed her roommate. It was so obvious. She stopped laughing though once she heard a low growl, indicating Elphaba's annoyance.

"It's better than living with Morrible." she tried to comfort her friend but Elphaba brushed it off.

"She was in the bathroom for two hours. Two whole hours! And once she came out she called me a vegetable. Well,she is definitely a cupcake. We would made a great restaurant menu!" This time Anais laughed harder, earning looks from several tables around them.

"I suppose you are right. I wonder why everyone likes her if she is so mean to anyone different than her." she said when she stopped laughing.

"I don't like her even for one tiny bit!" hissed Elphaba, and trapped a red apple to eat for breakfast.

"Then what do you feel about her?" Anais heard the apple falling from Elphaba's hand and landing on her plate with a small thud. Then she heard Elphaba sign in frustration. The words left her mouth before she could stop them.

"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

The other girl was sure that if she asked anything else about Galinda, Elphaba was more likely going to explode the table. Meanwhile, they had both finished their breakfast and decided to go outside. It was then that Anais changed subject.

"What did Morrible wanted from you yesterday when she called you in her office?" If she wasn't blind, she would have seen the brightest of smiles gracing Elphaba's thin lips and the glimmer in her eyes.

"She offered to tutor me in magic!"

"What?"

Galinda's day had been pretty fine till that point. She had managed to completely ignore her freak of a roommate for a whole day and had even managed to piss her off this morning by spending more hour than necessary in the bathroom. She somehow hoped that if her roommate was really annoyed, she would leave at the end.

However, Miss Elphaba - yes she had gotten the name right but had purposely spelled it wrong- had been extremely calm this morning. She had caught a slight grimace of annoyance when she had called the green girl "vegetable" but not the amount of annoyance she wanted. She guessed she would just have to continue bickering the green girl until she gave in on her anger and left the room willingly. Why not even leave Shiz anyway? It would do good for the school image.

"Oh dear Galinda, how can you reside with someone so disgusting and vile?" asked ShenShen with pretending worry about her supposed friend. "She must be so horrible!"

"Oh Galinda dear, you are just too good! How do you stand living with her? I don't think I could!" said Phannee with a kind smile as she placed her hand on Galinda's shoulder.

"She is a terror, isn't she? Maybe a tartar?" inquired ShenShen and Phannee laughed.

"Of course we don't mean to show a bias but dear you are a martar!" ShenShen and Phannee looked at each other with pride,realizing that they had rhymed their sentences.

"Isn't the right word martyr?" asked Milla, as she joined the girls at the table with her own food. Milla, under all the false façade and her obsession with fashion and cosmetics, she was a tiny bit nerdy. It annoyed ShenShen and Phannee, though Galinda seemed indifferent.

"Who cares what it is Milla?" hissed ShenShen, only to be interrupted by Galinda.

"These things are sent to try us girls. And of course I'll rise above it!"

"We just want to tell you honey that we are on your side. We share your..." Milla paused to find the right words to describe what Galinda felt at the moment. Before she would have a chance to talk though, she was interrupted by Galinda, who had already found the right words.

"Loathing! Unadulterated loathing!"

The girls finished their breakfast as fast as they could. It was a wonderful day outside and they wanted to go and see the whole campus, find the most handsome boys, check out the best places for dinners and dates. The moment they finished up, they all stood up and followed Galinda outside of the cafeteria.

They were about to enjoy their perfect free of classes day, when Galinda heard from behind her the most horrendible news of her life.

"What did Morrible wanted from you yesterday when she called you in her office?"

"She offered to tutor me in magic!"

"What?" That single word was out of her mouth before she would even think about it. She hadn't even turned around to see who had spoken those awful words. But it seemed as if Milla, ShenShen and Phannee had already did because they were half laughing- half gapping in shock.

And then Galinda turned around and came face to face with her roommate. She blinked several times before speaking again.

"Morrible is tutoring you in magic?" Elphaba nodded before uttering a "Yes, she is!"

"No way! That's not possible. I signed up for her seminar and she refused me. Me! And she accepted you?"

"She didn't accept me Miss Galinda. She asked me personally to be her only student."

"That's impossible! How could she choose an artichoke over me?" Galinda's friends were laughing behind her back and Anais was too shocked to speak. But Elphaba had the most interesting reaction of all. She sighed, obviously angry, and then she smirked casually before speaking.

"I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone would find me talented instead of you, but it's happened, it's real and you can't change it Miss Upland !"

"How dare you talk to me like that you evil witch..."

"I'm by far the evil witch in this show my pretty!"

"Really? I hate you Miss Elbapha!"

"And I hate you Miss Glinda!"

"It's Galinda, with a GA!"

"And it's Elphaba with a Pha!"

"Are you playing smart at me now?"

"I'm not playing. I am smart."

"No you aren't. I'll tell you what you are... You are...you are..."

Suddenly Galinda paused and looked around her. Elphaba did the same. The two girls, during their argument must have risen their voices because now a crowd was gathered around them. All of their classmates, with the exception of Anais were on Galinda's side.

"I'll be loathing you my whole life long!" said Galinda and Elphaba surprised her with an all too kind smile.

"Likewise!" she said and turned to leave, after taking Anais' hand.

A few hours later, they were together and alone in their dorm room but neither spoke a word. They were both sitting down in their desks, writing letters to their respective families. They didn't know it back then but they had no idea how ridiculously similar they were.

Galinda was in her land-of-pink side of the room,writing down in light pink paper with a darker shade of pink pen.

 _"Dearest, Darlingest Momsie and Popsicle,_

 _There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. Of course there's no need to worry! I'll rise above it for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. However, there is a problem with my roommate since she is... she is unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe."_

Elphaba was at her own simple side of the room, writing down on green paper because she lived in the damn Emerald city where everything was green. Nessa had given her the green paper because she said that white letters would be from anyone while the green ones, she would recognize as Elphaba's immediately.

 _"My dear Mother, my little Nessie,_

 _There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. Of course I don't mean to worry you. I'll try my hardest to surpass it for I know that's how you'd want me to respond. However, there is a problem with my roommate. She is... she is... well, blond."_

* * *

 ***Sorceress***

Her plan had been set to work. Everything seemed perfect so far. The green girl had agreed to take the magic lessons that would help her meet the Wizard. She had already made enemies all around campus after her display of rivalry with Galinda Upland and there was no chance she would make any more friends other than the blind girl.

Her plan was perfect!

Absolutely perfect!

This was her perfect chance for revenge. This was her perfect chance for more power. Using Melena's child to have both was the perfect opportunity.

She looked at herself in the mirror and touched the surface. Blue eyes with an evil twinkle were staring back at her. Copper hair were cascading down her shoulders in perfect waves. She had sharp features yet more beautiful than most of women in Oz. She was deathly beautiful and intriguing and powerful in her sense of magic. Yet two men, two loathsome men, had refused her beauty for that of Melena DeRuelle.

Anger filled her veins and her jealousy took its tool on her form once more. Gone were her beauty and grace, replaced by atrociousness. But soon, after her revenge was complete, after she had all of Oz under her rule, she would be free of this ugliness.

"Patience is a virtue" she had been taught. So she would wait just a tiny bit more.

* * *

 ***Never***

 _Aelphaba watches from up above the sorceress plotting and she is smiling all the while. There aren't many things she can do to hurt Fiyero Tiggular and Elphaba DeRuelle, except making their dreams a living nightmare or a confusing trip to a life that isn't theirs._

 _Even if her soul is alive and breathing, her body is dead. So, there are not many things she can do to hurt them._

 _But this sorceress..._

 _Yes!_

 _She can hurt them in a more tactile way. She can break them apart even if their bond is strong and unbreakable. Aelphaba counts all the times she has lost the battle against Fiyero. She remembers the hundreds of lives that were lost because of her rivalry with Fiyero's spirit. An immortal rivalry cannot break with immortal magic._

 _So, Aelphaba can't break something immortal with her equally immortal power._

 _But humans? Oh! Humans can break apart everything if they want to..._

 _And Zelena Morrible wants to..._

* * *

 **Hello people! Have a nice month everyone! May happens to be my favorite season ( not only because it's my birthday in a few days, but also because summer is just around the corner!Yeahhh)**

 **I hope you liked what I did with "The Wizard and I" and "What is this feeling?" (Loathing). It was really fun to write about those two witches hating each other because, honestly, they are so wonderful as friends to write them down as enemies. I also hope that you like "Anais", Elphaba's blind friend. She won't be extremely important but later on she will help Elphaba a lot.**

 **As for "Zelena Morrible", I used the name of the Wicked Witch from Once Upon A Time (ABC ) for reasons you shall see later. It is not a OUAT/wicked crossover though. And since I don't have a crippled Nessa at Shiz, I had to think of a way for Morrible to find out about Elphaba's magic.**

 **Please leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think so far!**

 **Love,**  
 **Katria**

 **P.S: If you like, check out another story I'm working on that's Fiyeraba again. It's called "Curse of the Green Rose".**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shiz University**

 ***Doctor Dillamomd's class***

The next day- the first official day at Shiz- had been wonderful and terrible for Elphaba at the same time. Galinda had once again took advantage of the bathroom for two hours, they had spat a bit and during breakfast the whole school was throwing dirty looks at Elphaba's way.

In her first classes, in which she didn't have Anais with her, Elphaba had heard all the usual annoying comments and insults. Hearing the words "artichoke, broccoli, walking vegetable, elf etc etc" made her feel like people had run out of ideas. Jokes like "Do you photosynthesize?" or "Are you okay? You look a bit green!" used to make her blood boil in rage in the past. But now she was so used to them that all she could thing about was how people were unoriginal.

"Making fun of the green girl!" or "Avoiding the girl who upset our oh-so-good Miss Galinda!" were things she could easily deal with. She didn't care about making friends with those small minded idiots anyway. She had Anais as a friend and she had come here to study and make something good of herself, not socialize.

So, she had sat at the front of every class, listening to her new professors taking, keeping notes and sinking in every word the professors said. Knowledge for her meant what water means for humans. With all her classes running smoothly, with most of her professors already impressed by her and with most of her classmates already hating her, Elphaba could say that everything was normal.

The second official day of classes was even better. After dealing with a small nightmare in the middle of the night Elphaba hadn't had a good night's sleep. Those damn blue diamonds were back and she could only keep them out of her mind whenever she was in class, which thankfully was as good as anything. Her relationship with Galinda hadn't progressed neither for the better nor for the worst and Elphaba was grateful. The entire school still hated her though.

Thankfully, that day she would finally have the class she had been waiting for since she had enrolled Shiz. And it so happened that it was a class she didn't share with Anais but unfortunately shared with Galinda.

She had been waiting for her first lecture in History since she had enrolled Shiz. She had always loved History as a subject and it was what she had originally wanted to study at Shiz. She still hadn't made a choice but History would definitely have a plus compared to anything else. She wasn't much of literature like Anais or science like other students. History fascinated her...

Moreover, her teacher was an Animal. In the years that followed Elphaba's life, she would never forget Doctor Dillamond and and the lessons he had taught her. He was a Goat but he was the smartest person she had ever met.

The moment he entered the class, a few students started whispering behind his back and Elphaba only got pieces of what they said. While she was in the City she had heard about Animals being hunted down by Gale Force soldiers and rumor had it that the Wizard didn't know about those changes. Rumor had it that the Wizard's counselors were behind the disappearance of Animals. However, the young girl had barely noticed a bit of propaganda behind the newspapers. Rarely, reporters wrote about Animals attacking travelers, or Animals hurting locals in the Grant Gillikin Forest or in the Munchkinland border.

She believed nothing of that short but it seemed like her classmates did.

"Settle down, now students!" said Doctor Dillamond as he turned to face his class. His eyes scanned the room,full of already bored students and his eyes rested a moment too long on Elphaba, sitting in the front line. Instead of being surprised though, he gave her a tiny smile, which she reluctantly returned.

"As you may don't know, I was one of the professors reading your administration essays to enter Shiz, along with the headmistress, and I was amazed at how many brilliant minds we have amongst us." His eyes rested on Elphaba again, who felt prideful once more since coming to Shiz.

"Although, some of us still tend to favor form over content... Ms. Glinda." Doctor Dillamond addressed the blond that had raised her hand. She was sitting at the back of the class with two of her loyal followers and for some reason seemed offended.

It took Elphaba a moment too long to realize why.

"It's GAlinda!" corrected the blond and Elphaba forced herself not to break into hysterical laughter.

"Excuse me... Glinda." Not that Doctor Dillamond didn't care about his student's names. He seemed to know who was who, without even having met them before. But he was a Goat and he couldn't pronounce all the letters correctly. Elphaba thought that Glinda sounded better than Galinda anyway, though the blond didn't share her opinion.

"I really don't see what the problem is. Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name." She was incredibly rude so, when Elphaba saw that Doctor Dillamond wasn't even trying to defend himself, she interfered.

"Maybe pronouncing your precious name isn't the sole purpose of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like every other professor. Maybe some of us are different." she said as she turned around to face Galinda. Her roommate though tossed her hair and put on her sweetest smile as she threw an insult at Elphaba's way.

"Oh! It seems the artichoke is steamed." Small giggles erupted amongst the students and a few others started whispering. All of them had agreed with Galinda.

"Class, class!" the professor tried to brink order back in class.  
"Miss Elphaba has a point! As you know, I am the sole Animal on the faculty. The token Goat, as it were. But it wasn't always this way." a few started whispering again but shut their mouths when Elphaba sent them a deathly glare. The perks of being green!

"Oh, dear students, how I wish you could have seen it as it once was. Where you could walk down the halls and see an Antelope explicating a sonnet, a Snow Leopard solving an equation, a Wildebeast waxing philosophic." He seemed to be traveling in the past, his memory taking him years back, when everything was good and he was respected. Elphaba could only listen carefully, all the while her mind trying to picture this other world of the past.

"Don't you see, dear students, how our dear Oz is becoming less and less..." He took a glimpse at Elphaba before completing his sentence. "... less colorful." The girl looked down in her lap where her hands were resting. The green color seemed to be mocking her.

"Now, who can tell me what sent these events into motion?" asked the professor and Elphaba forgot about her colorful problem and raised her hand. She had read about it in the newspapers in the City a few years ago, so, compared to her classmates, she had a general idea.

"From what I've heard, it all started with the great drought."

"Exactly! Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier. And the question became " _Whom can we blame?"_ Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term " _Scapegoat_ "?"

Elphaba Raised her hand once more but it seemed like she was the only one, which annoyed the professor. "Someone besides Miss Elphaba?"

Several seconds passed until someone else raised his hand and Elphaba had been a bit shocked to see it was actually Galinda.

"Ah yes, Miss Glinda..."

"It's GAlinda... with a GA." corrected the girl once more but it was kind of obvious that Doctor Dillamond wouldn't pronounce her name differently any time soon.

So, she tossed her hair once again and spoke to him. "I don't see why you can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past."

 _"And here I was,thinking that she would actually answer! She is just so stupid!"_ thought Elphaba.

"Well, perhaps these questions will enlighten you." the professor said and walked to the chalk board. The moment he turned the board over though he gasped and so did Elphaba and some of the other students.

On the board, a message was written in capital red letters.

 _ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD_

"Who is responsible for this?" asked the professor, obviously upset. Elphaba herself was speechless, her eyes still glued on the chalk board. Even Galinda seemed a bit upset but most students around them were whispering or arguing.

"I'm waiting for an answer..." Doctor Dillamond almost yelled, but in the end he realized that none of his students would answer. He looked down in shame and shook his head in disappointment.

"Very well! That will be all for today." All students had their attention on him but no one made a move to leave the class. "You heard me! Class dismissed!" he said more forcefully and one by one, students gathered their stuff and made to leave the classroom.

Soon, all students had exited except Elphaba and Galinda. The blond girl wasn't smiling or giggling and instead she had her eyes on the board. Her lower lip was trembling slightly as she looked at the professor and then back to the board. Her cerulean eyes had a strange warmth that Elphaba hadn't seen before in those three days that she knew Galinda.

A while later, her eyes locked with Elphaba's and that must have snapped her from her shock, because she quickly gathered her things and entered the classroom without a word. Soon, Elphaba was all alone in the classroom but Dillamond had his back turned to her.

"Animals should be seen and not heard..." she mumbled as she started at the board once more.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me. Go along and enjoy your friends." said the professor as he turned around to finally face his student.

"Oh that's alright! I have no friends." said the girl and approached her teacher's desk. It wasn't completely true since she now had Anais, but she knew that her new friend was still in class. "Would you like to share my lunch?"

One of her characteristics as a person was her kindness and her love to share what she had. If only people would allow her to show this kindness... Only her sister and mother had seen this soft and caring side of her and as of lately, Anais had seen how kind Elphaba truly was. Under all the wit and sarcasm, under all the awful green color, she was the most kindhearted person in the world.

"Oh, thank you! How kind!" said the Doctor as Elphaba pulled out of her bag two candy bars and handed him one. He took it with a grateful smile and had a bite, when his eyes turned to the blackboard again.

"I seem to have lost my appetite." he concluded after a while and let go of the candy bar. Elphaba could sympathize with him. He was an outcast and so was she. And Ozians weren't known for treating kindly anyone that was different.

"You shouldn't let statements like that bother you." His kind brown eyes fell on her and he tried to smile but failed miserably. "I mean, I always do, but you shouldn't!" She knew how intelligent animals actually were and she knew for a fact that even though Doctor Dillamond was the sole Animal of Shiz, there were more Animals around Oz. Elphaba on the other hand was the only green person in the entire world.

"Miss Elphaba, if it were only a matter of words on a chalkboard... But the things one hears these days... dreadful things! Miss Elphaba..."

And he told her everything he knew.

Once he had finished, Elphaba was speechless. She had heard about the restrictions of Animal rights but she had never heard about how cruelly they were actually treated. She hadn't heard about the Animal scientists and the doctors that had been restricted not to work anymore. She hadn't known that Animal Villages had been burnt to crisp and children had been killed. She hadn't heard that many Animals had been slaughtered and sold as meat. At this point, she thanked any God there was that she was a vegetarian.

"Under the surface Miss Elphaba, behind the scenes, something bad is happening in Oz!" he finished his narration of the current situation in Oz and Elphaba heard his voice breaking at the end. The new circumstances pained him immensely.

"Dr. Dillamond, are you alright? Shall I fetch you a glass of water?" she asked concerned, upon seeing him on the verge of tears. But her professor kindly declined.

"No, I don't know what came over me."

Elphaba remained silent for a while. Her mind wandered to all the awful things that were happening in Oz. Where was the Wizard in all that? Where laid his loyalties? Was he the one responsible? Of course he wouldn't be. How could he? He was the Wizard- the man who had promised to take care of all of Oz and who loved this land and its people. Why would he be oblivious to those awful changes, caused by his most trusted advisors and his Guards? Elphaba had so many questions and she was pretty sure that no one would give her answers.

"So, you're saying that there are Animals that have, somehow, forgotten how to speak? But, how is that possible?" Those questions would only be the beginning - and unbeknownst to her- those words were fated to be her doom.

"Well, with so much pressure not to..." Doctor Dillamond never got to finish since the bell rang and Elphaba realized that she had to leave or else she would be late for her next class.

With a quick goodbye she left the classroom only to bump on Galinda the moment she stepped out the door. The two girls both lost their balance and fell on the floor. Elphaba's books fell with a loud thud around her and Galinda's bag fell too, revealing several lip glosses and pink pens.

Without a word, the two girls made to pick up their stuff, but they ended up picking up the other's things. Elphaba was now holding the pink bag and Galinda was holding the two heavy books- that probably weighted more than her. They stood up and looked at each other awkwardly, still not speaking a word.

Then, almost automatically, they returned the stuff they were holding to its rightful owner and at the same time they mumbled a forced "Thank you!"

They looked at each other up and down for a few seconds but as students started rushing towards the classroom, Elphaba and Galinda were forced to move aside and start walking towards their own classes. They were walking side by side and in the same direction, both heading to their Theory of Theatre class. Elphaba could guess exactly the reason why Galinda would choose the specific class. Galinda's guess on the other hand wasn't even close.

As shocking as it may have seemed to the rest of the students, Elphaba and Galinda (after arriving late at class) had to sit side by side at the only empty seats and they did so without much complaining. They spend the entire lecture listening to the professor but not really listening. Their thoughts were someplace else. They were both thinking of Doctor Dillamond, of the bad things happening in Oz, of the fact they were sitting side by side and of the fact that they had spend almost two hours in each other's company without arguing.

The moment class ended, Elphaba was fast in gathering her things and getting ready to leave. Then a voice stopped her...

"Is what Doctor Dillamomd said true?" Elphaba turned around, surprised to see Galinda. The blond hadn't even made to gather her things from the desk. She was still sitting in her seat though and her eyes were glued on Elphaba, waiting for an answer.

"I'm afraid so!" was Elphaba's reply. She made to leave again but Galinda spoke again.

"Do you think the Wizard knows?" Elphaba struggled her shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. I only hope to meet him one day and tell him!" Galinda faintly smiled and that was something the green girl wouldn't have expected.

"I wish I had your chance!" said Galinda and this time a ghost of a smile appeared on Elphaba's thin lips. Then her smile brightened just a tiny bit. She suddenly had an idea. An incredibly peculiar idea that would probably change the course of her life forever. And maybe, just maybe, fix her rocky relationship with her roommate.

"What if you could have it?" she asked and the blond raised an eyebrow. Elphaba didn't answer. Instead she turned on her heel and left, going straight to her sorcery seminar.

* * *

 ***Galinda's thoughts***

If one had told Galinda Upland that she would be so interested in the old Goat and the restrictions against Animals, she would have hit that person with her pink high heels.

Galinda vaguely remembered what had happened during that day. She remembered the lessons that had bored her to death and then she remembered Doctor Dillamomd's class and what he had said about the Animals. And there things had taken an interesting twist.

When the class had ended, Galinda had been hesitant to leave. She wanted to stay and see if Doctor Dillamomd was alright and that was surprising, considering she hadn't liked him in the slightest at the beginning of the lesson. Then, after leaving Dillamond alone with her green roommate she had still remained outside History Class. It wasn't like her to eavesdrop but her curiosity had taken the best of her.

She heard some things that actually made her think and sympathize with her roommate. She hadn't considered the green girl as someone with feelings and only now she realized that what her friends and she had done was actually mean and rude. Elphaba was just another human being, a girl wanting to study and nothing else. If nothing, she deserved their respect not their hatred.

After spending the whole next period sitting beside her in class, Galinda had come to the conclusion that her roommate wasn't a bad person in heart. By her interest in equality and the fundamental rights of Animals, she had proved her beautiful heart. _Oh screw her appearance_ Galinda thought.

Yet, she still couldn't find it in her to be friendly to Elphaba. And when Elphaba had gotten away from her after Theatre Class, she had lost all interest in talking to the green girl again. Thus, she found herself sitting at the same table with Milla, ShenShen and Phannee during launch. And her friends were talking animatedly about the green girl and the blind girl accompanying her.

"She is vile and awful. Did you see how she keeps on writing notes during class? I bet she uses those notes to feed herself with knowledge since food is out of the question!" said ShenShen and all girls burst into laughter.

"And why is that Shen?" asked Galinda innocently, as if she participated in the conversation. Truly she wasn't even a bit interested.

"Because she is a vegetable. Food cannot eat food!" ShenShen felt like she had said the smartest thing in the world and the rest of her friends- except Galinda- seemed to agree so.

"I only pity that poor girl- what was her name? Oh, Anias or something like that!"

"Anais! She was in my literature class!" corrected Milla.

"Well, she must be pretty horrible for associating herself with the Artichoke!" commented Phannee and got a bite from her food.

"Actually she is..." Before Milla would have a chance to explain that Anais was a good person, someone came to interrupt their conversation.

"Miss Upland, may I have a word in private?" The blonde stood up and without a word she left the table and her friends and went to Morrible.

"Madame Morrible... What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you." she said as she handed Galinda a small sparkling wand. The girl tried to suppress a squeal of surprise and ended up gasping as she took hold of the wand.

"Madame... A training wand... How can I ever express my graditution?" she uttered, barely managing to form the words out of her mouth. The day had only now taken a turn for the better since Madame Morrible had finally seen her talent. She was in for a second surprise though.

"Oh, don't thank me!" the older woman laughed her off. "This was your roommate's idea, not mine."

"What? Elphaba?" She could barely believe it was possible. She had never had believed that Elphaba would do something like that to someone who had treated her nothing but horribly since the very first moment. It seemed that she had underestimated Elphaba's good heart. Then her words from the previous class echoed in her mind.

 _"What if you could have it?" Could have a chance in learning magic just like I do and meet the Wizard with me..._ those were the words unsaid behind Elphaba's mysterious eyes and smirk.

"Miss Elphaba requested that I include you in sorcery class. She insisted I tell you this very day or she would quit the seminar." Morrible explained further and Galinda shook her head in disbelief.

"But... why?"

"I have no idea!" said Morrible in exasperation. "My personal opinion is you do not have what it takes. I hope you'll prove me wrong." Galinda was ready to answer back and say that she would indeed prove Morrible wrong. But the older woman shut her off with her own sentence.

"I doubt you will!" And she left, leaving a startled Galinda behind her. A moment passed or two and Galinda was still standing there motionless, staring at the wand in her hands as if it was the most precious thing in the world. She desperately tried to block all thoughts about Elphaba away and focus on her perfect life but she simply couldn't.

 _"What do I do now? Do I have to thank her? Of course I have to but she won't accept it. She may even make fun of me. But I was the one making fun of her for three days in a row. And she isn't even a bad person. Hell, she isn't beautiful only on the inside. Her exterior is also beautiful if someone looks past the green color. Besides, green suits her. Oh My Oz, what am I thinking?"_ Galinda mentally slapped herself after spending a good five minutes thinking of ways to make it up to the green girl. She could find none.

"Galinda, what is it?" asked Milla as her three friends approached her. They had obviously finished their food and had gotten to take Galinda and leave the cafeteria to enjoy the afternoon. Since it was just the first week, they wouldn't have evening classes and could spend the afternoon having fun, exploring campus, going shopping etc etc.

"I got what I wanted!" she mumbled and the other girls looked at the wand for the first time. They examined the object for several minutes before their eyes returned to Galinda. She didn't seem half as thrillified as they expected her.

"Then what's the matter?" asked Milla in a comforting tone. A tiny forced smile appeared on Galinda's face.

"Nothing!" she was quick to reply and the girls smiled brightly at her.

"Good! Let's go for a walk!"

And they left the cafeteria in a fit of giggles, animated talking and laughing. Unbeknownst to them though, Galinda was all the while searching for a glimpse of green and black. She wanted to find Elphaba and thank her before her bias took the best of her again and she acted horribly.

She finally spotted her near Suicide Canal, under a cherry blossom tree, reading a book in the company of Anais. At the same time though she noticed something else.

A figure was approaching the two girls under the tree and it took her a moment to see who the person was.

The figure slowly approaching the tree, like a predator does to its prey, with a cocky smirk on his handsome features, was no other than Gillikin's worst scum.

Subconsciously, Galinda's steps moved towards the tree because after years spent with Gillikin's officials, she knew them all. From the Duke of Gillikin to the Mangreave of Tenmeadows and the Baron of Chauffrey she had met them all and she had formed an opinion about them.

Thus,of course, she knew that wherever Avaric Tenmeadows was involved, trouble occurred.

* * *

 ***Avaric Tenmeadows***

There wasn't a boy more arrogant and more cruel in all of Shiz than Avaric Tenmeadows. He was a playboy; he would flirt mindlessly, leaving broken hearts wherever he went. He liked to party for hours to no end and drink as much alcohol as his system could stand. He was careless, mindless and pretty much an awful person and a bully.

And did I say devilishly handsome?

It would be an understatement to say that he had been anything but kind to his classmates that were slightly different than him. He had already displayed a show by measuring Boq's hight in front of the entire cafeteria, embarrassing the Munchkin. He had then created a scene during his biology class by asking two homosexual boys -Cropp and Tibbett- if boys can get pregnant. That "joke" of course had gotten him a detention with Morrible but he had laughed his ass out.

Then of course his interest had wandered to the greatest target...

The green girl...

He had gotten his idea of a prank when he had seen the green girl under the cherry blossom tree in Suicide Canal on their first day of school. Today was a wonderful day for students to spend the afternoon in the vast grounds of Shiz and the area around the Canal so it would only be natural for people to be around and enjoy the show.

He had gotten around the Artichoke all day and around evening, he saw her taking a book and going outside with that stupid friend of hers. (The blind girl would probably be his next victim) She indeed sat under the cherry blossom tree and started reading while the blind girl was "reading" her own book. And indeed there were many students around, enjoying the last hours of sun.

He arrogantly walked up to her, while whistling to get the attention of the others, and stood tall in front of her sitting form. The green girl saw the shadow towering her and looked up. Her amber eyes were immediately locked with his cold green eyes and Elphaba knew instantly that he wasn't there to make friends.

She stood up as gracefully as she could and for the first time Avaric noticed that she was quite tall for a girl but still not tall enough.

"How can I help you?" she asked in a mockingly kind tone. Avaric of course caught the sarcasm behind her gentle smile and decided to play a bit before setting his plan in action.

"How would you like to go out on a date with the handsomest guy of Shiz?"

"The most handsome, you mean!" she corrected his grammar with a smirk but he only smiled more. Making fun of the Artichoke was one thing, but asking her out to embarrass her would be much better.

"So,will you? " Elphaba eyed him up and down. She knew that it was all a stupid way to make fun of the green girl since the same prank had been used before. But this time, since she knew what was going on, she was prepared mentally and physically to endure the embarrassment. Playing along would only make things funnier for her.

So, she eyed the young man (what was his name again? She thought) and concluded that he was considerably handsome. From his perfect black hair to his full lips, green eyes, his broad shoulders etc etc. and let's not forget the evil sparkle in his eyes. The guy screamed trouble from every angle. He was the bully guy, the one who though was above others by making them feel inferior. She even barely remembered him from the cafeteria, when he had humiliated that poor Munchkin.

"No!" she answered flatly, blocking all of her emotions from him and the small crowd that had gathered around them.

"Why not?" he seemed offended that the green girl had refused his charm.

"Because you are an idiotic, racist jerk, a liar and a bully! Now if you will excuse me I gotta go..." She took Anais' hand from her side and the two girls were ready to flee this place when Avaric caught Elphaba off guard by taking hold of her book. Elphaba let go of Anais's hand and tried to take her book back from Avaric but he was a lot stronger than her and got away from her grip.

Time for the real fun... he thought

"Ah ah ah! You see Miss Artichoke, vegetables don't usually read." he said mockingly as he backed further away from her with her book held high.

"Give it back you annoying git!"

"I don't think so Miss Greene!" he said and flipped through the pages. "Such boring stuff you are reading! History is for losers like the Animals!"

Elphaba felt her magic radiating through her veins but decided she didn't want to cause any trouble. Avaric wasn't worth it and she definitely didn't want half of Shiz to see her getting out of control with her powers. Instead, though, she made her hands into fists and asked Avaric one more time to give her the book.

She was a minute too late in seeing his smirk and she froze in place as he casually threw her book in the Canal.

"Go and take it Artichoke!" Elphaba thanked her stars that the book was on the surface and still close to the sore because she had no interest in getting herself all wet in front of her already laughing classmates. With all the dignity she had, she walked closer to the Canal and kneeled a bit to catch her book.

And once again she wondered why she had been so stupid. Because all it took was a small push from Avaric and the green girl splashed inside the Canal.

"There there! Now you are exactly where you belong as the Queen of Frogs!" But as laughter erupted from around them, there was a splash in the water and two seconds letter, a head of wet blond curls came to the surface with a big smile.

"Elphaba what a splendid idea to come for a swim today. It's so hot and the water is wonderful!" the blond said with a giggle and she swam closer to Elphaba.

It took the green girl a minute to realize what had actually happened.

Avaric had officially lost to Galinda Upland- the Queen of Pink and Shiz. Whatever Galinda did, the rest of Shiz did too which meant that his "little" prank had miserably failed.

And her only thought as she swam with Galinda and as other students started joining them with happy smiles, was that she had just probably made a new friend, out of her roommate.

* * *

 ***Avaric and Anais***

Everyone had joined Elphaba and Galinda on the Canal and were having the time of their lives. Only Avaric was frozen in place, staring at the water with pure rage transforming his handsome features. Annoyed that his perfect plan to prank the green girl had failed because of the bubbly blond Upland girl, he decided to leave the place and return to his room.

He made to walk but then he noticed another person who hadn't joined the fun.

She was under the cherry blossom tree, resting her back on the tree trunk. She was wearing her blue skirt and a white shirt and she looked radiant in her simple Shiz uniform. Her hair were in a ponytail but still seemed long and soft and wonderful, just like every time he had seen them. She was smiling and he could finally admit that it suited her better than crying.

He walked closer to her for reasons unknown and watched her for several minutes.

"Anais you want me to help you get in the water?" yelled a voice from the Canal. The voice was obviously that of an overly excited Galinda.

"No! Thank you! Maybe later!" yelled the girl back and continued staring into blankness. He hoped she hadn't heard him, since she obviously couldn't see him. But she had...

"What do you want Avaric?" she asked out of the blue. Her head snapped in his way, her smiling lips became a thin line and her gaze darkened.

"Can't I spend some time with you my darling?" he asked casually and saw her gaze darkening a bit more. With rage, with hate, with anger? Whatever it was he didn't care.

"I'm not your darling!" she snapped but he smirked. If she could see his smirk she would slap it off his face.

"But you will be soon!"

"Not by choice!"

Avaric made to take her hand in his but she backed away, almost dropping to the ground. Thankfully she took hold of the tree and remained standing.

"I have four years of freedom and then I'll be imprisoned for the rest of my life. So I warn you Avaric. Stay away from me! Four years is all I'm asking!" she said and looked at him straight in the eyes. The blurry green-grey color captivated his gaze for several seconds but he soon woke from his reverie.

"Very well Anais! Four years!"

Those were the last words they spoke that day but not the last words they would speak in the next four years.

* * *

 **And here is the end of another chapter. I truly hope you like the story so far. If you do, I'm begging you to review because I want to know your thoughts. So please please please leave a review.**

 **I hope you're not disappointed that Galinda and Elphaba didn't become best friends at the Ozdust. I wanted them to be friends before Fiyero's arrival (next chapter! yeahhhh!) so I made Galinda standing up for Elphie when Avaric bullied her. And now, let the friendship begin!**

 **After Fiyero's arrival things will be a lot more interesting(I hope) ! We have a party at the Ozdust to see and a Lion Cup to save and a curse to break! So, be prepared!**

 **Review! And see you next chapter!**

 **Love,**  
 **Katria**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**  
 **Hello to all of you my wonderful readers. Here is another chapter which I hope you will enjoy! We have Gelphie friendship and guess what else... Fiyero! is finally at Shiz! Yeah!**

 **However, I'm in the unfortunate position to inform you that I won't be able to update for three weeks. I'm very sorry for that but for the next three weeks I have to study really hard because I'll be taking some very important exams to enter University. So, if you want me to make my dreams come true and study English Language at University, please understand my inability to update for a while! And since summer is approaching, after those three weeks I won't have an excuse for not updating frequently!**

 **Thank you for understanding!**

 **I also thank you all for following, favoring and, especially, reviewing each chapter. Your reviews make my day brighter and more beautiful!**

 **So, brace yourselves for the new chapter and when you finish reading don't forget to REVIEW!**

 **Love,**  
 **Katria**

* * *

 ***New Friendships***

"Did you see his face ? What happened was absolutely hilarious!" said Galinda Upland in a fit of giggles, ignoring the annoyed face her roommate made. However, making fun of Avaric with Galinda was probably the best thing in the world.

"He was so shocked and annoyed. Ready to punch whatever was met with his wrath first!" commented Elphaba dryly as she tried to comb through her still wet hair. But they were so long and she found difficulty in doing so.

The two girls had come back from the Canal an hour ago, when a horrified Madame Morrible had found out that her students were having a "pool" party at the Canal. The Headmistress had made a big fuss out of this but in the end no one had been punished. All thanks to Galinda and Elphaba who told Morrible of what had happened. Avaric had been lucky since he had disappeared to his room so he didn't face Morrible's anger after humiliating her most promising student( as she had called Elphaba).

Now, Elphaba and Galinda were back in their room, still soaking wet but they were in the beginning of a strong friendship and they both knew it. As they talked, they knew that their loathing- a loathing they had believed would last- had barely lasted two days.

The first thing they had done was change clothes and wear their nightgowns. It had started getting dark outside anyway and they would fall asleep once they were warm and dry again. Galinda was wearing a very bright fuchsia nightdress that came in contrast to Elphaba's dark blue. It had been easier for Galinda to dry her hair, since they were short, just reaching her shoulders. She had dried it and had them in a very loose bun.

"Won't you fix your perfect curls?" commented Elphaba from her own vanity, were she was struggling with her untamed long hair. In those three days she knew Galinda, she had never seen her hair being anything but perfect. But right now they were messy and in a terrible bun. And as they were drying they looked anything but curly. They were more wavy.

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked Galinda as she walked towards Elphaba. The green girl nodded.

"My curls aren't natural." Elphaba had figured that out by now but she played along by placing her hand over her chest and making her voice melodramatically heavy.

"Shock! I can't believe it!" Galinda may have had or had not detected the mocking tone in Elphaba's words but she nodded with a big smile.

"I know! Curls are so my thing and they are not even natural. So, you need some help with your hair?" she offered and Elphaba nodded. Brushing her hair had never been her happy time even though she always liked her hair long. Galinda took the brush and started doing the combs when she suddenly stopped and ran to her pink side of the room. Elphaba looked horrified as Galinda returned with some hair product in a pink box.

"What in Oz is that?" she asked and her eyes widen in horror when she saw Galinda opening the box and paying her no mind.

"Oh don't worry Elphie! It's a spray that makes hair softer and easier to brush!" answered the blond and started straying Elphaba's hair. It was indeed easier to brush them now. Then something occurred to her.

"Hey! Did you just call me Elphie?" Galinda giggled and Elphaba raised one eyebrow.

"Of course Elphie. Now that we are friends, I decided to give you a nickname. Do you mind if I call you Elphie?" Elphaba made a grimace of uneasiness and sighed. Not that Galinda noticed anyway.

"It's a little perky!" she said, careful not to hurt Galinda with anything harsh and hopeful that she got the message of how much Elphaba hated the nickname already. She was wrong...

"Elphie it is then!" she said and clapped her hands happily.

"But..."

"And you can call me Galinda!"

Galinda then set work to make Elphie's hair the most shiny waterfall of ebony locks and even Elphaba- who had never cared about her appearance- actually enjoyed it. All the while they talked animatedly and happily, free of all worries and prejudices of the past.

"Elphie, I just realized that I told you a secret and you didn't tell me one in return!" stated Galinda an hour later, as the two were casually sitting on her pink bed, talking.

"I don't have secrets!" Elphaba was quick to reply and that was exactly how Galinda knew that her newfound friend had more secrets that Galinda's "natural" curls.

"Everyone has secrets. And now that we are friends we can share everything!"

"Alright!" mumbled Elphaba, a bit annoyed. She had only shared her secrets with Nessa but this Galinda girl was too persistent and sincere that she couldn't help but trust her with secrets. She wasn't ready to reveal her most darkest ones. Yet, it would be good to have someone else knowing. So be it then...

"I have visions!" A gasp came from the blonde girl and Elphaba palm slapped herself. Galinda now was looking at her with more interest than on her gossip magazines and that frightened her and overwhelmed her at the same time.

"What kind of visions? Like the future or something? Do you know my future? Can you read my thoughts? Will I marry the handsomest man in all of Oz? Will I be popular and successful? Will my house be painted pink? Will I..."

"No Galinda! I don't see the future and, even more so, your future!" clarified a very annoyed Elphaba. She had already developed a headache by Galinda's squeals and giggles. And let's not forget her constant questions, questions that Elphaba considered rhetorical.

The blonde was highly disappointed to see that her friend couldn't predict the future but she was still intrigued as to what Elphaba's visions were about.

"So, what about those visions?" she sat on the bed with her legs crossed, hugging a fluffy lilac pillow. She was genuinely intrigued and that surprised Elphaba, who wasn't used to people paying her attention.

"Well, they are more like dreams and they come in the most unexpected moments. I usually feel dizzy and nauseous after a dream or a vision, depending on whether I'm sleeping or not. In the morning I can't remember the details but sometimes- most of the times actually- the visions repeat themselves and each time I remember something more."

"Wow!" was the only thing Galinda managed to say. Her cerulean eyes were as wide as saucers and her upper lip was about to ask the next question.

"What are they about?" Elphaba chuckled, since she had already guessed the question.

"Isn't that more than one secret for one night?" she teased her new friend, only to receive the lilac pillow on the face.

"You mean green manipulator!" said Galinda with false annoyance. She couldn't help laughing at Elphaba's startled and confused face as she held the lilac pillow.

"A secret for a secret Galinda. That was the deal my sweet!" Galinda pouted her pink full lips but Elphaba's persistence was reflected in her eyes. A secret for a secret...

"Well, I'm gonna marry Fiyero Tiggular!" she exclaimed proudly and then yelled like a crazy fangirl, all the while holding a pillow over her flushed face.

"Fiyero who?" Elphaba blinked several times in confusion. She hadn't heard anything about a Fiyero Tiggular, whoever he was. Not that she would know if he was a classmate of theirs. She wasn't moving in the same social circles as Galinda to meet him. And if Galinda liked him, he must be someone important.

"Fiyero Tiggular silly Elphie! How can you not know who he is? He is Ozmopolitan's favorite topic!"

"I don't read Ozmopolitan!" Galinda sighed in frustration but the smile never left her lips.

"Oh my dear Elphie! You need to learn a few things or two from your new best friend. Including the life of a cosmo girl. But enough about those things! Fiyero Tiggular is the handsomest man in all of Oz."

"The most handsome!" corrected Elphaba but her friend ignored it.

"He is a Winkie Prince and he is so scandalacious and perfected!"

"You mean that he is a Prince from the Vinkus and he is scandalous and perfect!" Elphaba corrected again but Galinda brushed it off.

"Whatever darling!"

"And how are you gonna marry him if he is a Vinkun Prince and you are from Gillikin? You've never met him, from what I see, and you don't know anything about him." Elphaba was stating the obvious facts. Not that Galinda wouldn't have a chance with the prince, but she didn't know him. Elphaba couldn't understand the prospect of obsessing over a celebrity when you know that you don't have a chance with him. But at the end of the day, what did she knew about love?

"Oh Elphie! Fiyero is so perfect and I am perfect which means that we are meant to be. Which means that we shall meet no matter what. We deserve each other!" said Galinda with a dreamy expression on her face. Elphaba only rolled her eyes. Galinda had the perfect appearance according to the Ozian and Gillikeneese standards but she wasn't perfect. Nobody was perfect!

"And how do you know that he is as perfect as you believe?" The green girl voiced only half of her thoughts but Galinda's fangirling was both hilarious and annoying.

"He is handsome. He likes dancing. His motto is Dancing Through Life. He is brainless and careless. He is a Prince! One day he will be king. What else do I need?" Elphaba giggled. She actually giggled, leaving a very astonished Galinda staring at her.

"Yeah yeah! He sure as hell is perfect!" she snorted but her friend didn't caught the sarcasm in Elphaba's voice. The green girl knew that she would never have a chance in love due to her looks but she still couldn't discribe someone so shallow and self absorbed as perfect. Galinda of course thought that Elphaba agreed with her criteria, so she moved to the original reason why she had said that "secret".

"So now, about your visions! What are they about?" Elphaba had to swallow a limp in her throat to be able to speak about her visions and her dreams. But she wanted to share this special thing with Galinda.

"They vary! I sometimes dream of a Castle, hidden behind grey mountains. I enter the castle with a figure leading me inside a flight of stairs but when we reach the top of the staircase, I always wake up. Other times I see a prison cell and I feel my self imprisoned there, tortured with terrible wounds. There are other times when I'm in a garden, taking care of some roses and then someone appears in the back of a horse- mind you I don't know who the person is but I know they are male."

"Oh Elphie that is so confusified and depressingful!" Galinda threw her arms around Elphaba and hugged her. The green girl reluctantly returned the gesture. She wasn't used to people,except Nessa and mother, hugging her. As of lately, Anais had been added in the list and right now Galinda was invading Elphaba's heart with surprising speed.

"What is your more common dream these days?" Galinda asked when she released Elphaba from the hug.

"I've been dreaming of blue diamond tattoos for the past month. Almost every night!"

"I expected something more exciting!" admitted Galinda.

"Sorry to disappoint you my sweet. But blue diamonds it is!"

After that, they decided to sleep. Tomorrow was a new day- a day in which they would wake up as friends- and they both needed their sleep. Each girl moved to her side of the room and after getting ready they drifted of to sleep. But not before saying goodnight to her each other.

"Goodnight Elphie!"

"Goodnight Glin!"

Elphaba didn't see the smile on Galinda's face, exclaiming how pleased she was with her new nickname from her officially new best friend.

* * *

 _It was inappropriate! Definitely inappropriate! But she couldn't help but feel it was completely right!_

 _She was into the woods this time and she was well aware of herself laying on the hard ground. A black cloak was covering her body from the chilly atmosphere and she was well aware of her nudity. But she didn't mind. How could she?_

 _The stars above her illuminated the dark sky and the moonlight was barely enough to allow her to see the tops of the trees surrounding the clearing she had settled for the night. She had settled? But she wasn't alone, was she? Besides the fact that she was completely naked and that the cloak was barely covering her waist and upper hip, she was well aware that there was someone else laying beside her._

 _A large, strong but gentle hand was softly caressing her back and her head was resting on a strong mascular chest. Much like the man's hand caressing her, her own fingers were drawing patterns on his chest. And not any random patterns, but diamond shapes._

 _She slightly lifted her head to look at the diamonds and indeed they were there. Imprinted on the man's chest were the most beautiful blue diamond tattoos she had ever seen. Not that she had seen anyone else with diamond tattoos or that she had seen any other man naked before._

 _"Fae?" a hoarse voice mumbled and she seductively pressed her thin lips upon the largest of the tattoos. Instinctively, he pressed his arm more firmly around her waist and drew her even closer._

 _"I love you! As long as you are mine Fae! I love you!" said the man and her heart skipped several beats. It was pounding so hard that it would have broken free from her chest. No one, no other man, had ever expressed such love for her ever and no one ever would. There would never be anyone else but him. Her heart was hopelessly devoted to him and would forever be._

 _"As long as you are mine! I love you too my hero!" He leaned down and kissed her lips and as he did so, she closed her eyes to savor the moment. It was such a wonderful sensation, being kissed by this man whose face she had yet to see. It was so easy to give him her soul - if she had a soul. It was so easy to love him endlessly ,completely, honestly and truly._

 _Slowly, his sweet and tender kiss came to an end and she opened her eyes to look at him._

 _And then she woke up!_

* * *

 ***Old friends vs Elphie***

The next morning found Elphaba and Galinda in a completely new routine.

Galinda spend only half an hour in the shower and not the two hours she had spend the previous days. She had made a friend out of her roommate and she didn't mean to irritate her anymore. Elphaba had greeted her with a good morning and a sweet smile and the two had gotten dressed and left for the cafeteria with their arms entwined.

They had even had their first fight because from the moment Galinda woke up, all she wanted to do was give Elphie a makeover.

"Come on Elphie! At least let me do your hair!"

"No!"

"But..."

"I said no Glin!"

"But Elphie you have beautiful hair!"

"Thank you but it is still a no!"

In the end, Elphaba had fixed her hair in a loose braid and not her usual strict one. And she hadn't worn her hat which Galinda considered an improvement of her magical makeover powers.

To say that the entire campus was in awe to see the Queen of Frogs and the Queen of Pink arm by arm, was an understatement. The two made their way to a table and sat together with their breakfast in front of them, pretending that they hadn't noticed the entire cafeteria staring at them with mouths agape. Making conversation was easy for them and soon they were engrossed in a random topic about their sorcery seminar. Galinda hadn't, of course, forgotten to thank Elphaba for persuading Morrible to allow her in.

A few minutes after the phenomenal entrance of Elphaba and Galinda, another girl entered the cafeteria and she looked blankly around her. Elphaba noticed her immediately and pointed her to Galinda who smiled brightly. The blonde stood from her seat and went to assist the girl in sitting with them immediately.

"Good morning Annie!" she said as she approached the girl and enveloped her in a hug.

"Galinda is it you?" Anais asked, shocked to hear Galinda instead of Elphaba being by her side.

"Who else could it be? Come on honey! I'll take you to Elphie!"

Before Anais would have a chance to inquire who Elphie was, she was shoved towards a table by Galinda Upland with a tray of food already in front of her.

"Elphie I brought Annie!" exclaimed Galinda happily as she sat down between Elphaba and Anais.

"I can see that! Good morning Anais!" The blind girl had finally understood who Elphie was and now it was easy to guess that Galinda's friendly behavior the day before at the Canal had lasted for a second day in a row.

"So, you two are friends now?" she said with a raised eyebrow and took a bite from her delicious toast with strawberry marmalade.

"Bestest friends!" was Galinda's reply and Elphaba confirmed it softly with a "Yes, we are!"

"I am impressed. Your must be the most different personalities in all of Oz yet now you are friends. I suppose you complete each other." said Anais with a smile, genuinely happy that Elphaba had made another friend.

The rest of the meal run smoothly, with Galinda, Elphaba and Anais talking about their classes and still ignoring the rest of the students. But it wasn't until the three had left the cafeteria and were headed to their classes when ShenShen, Phannee and Milla caught up with them.

"Galinda what do you think you are doing?" ShenShen was fast to ask.

"I don't know what you mean my darlingest friend." said Galinda innocently, pretending to be oblivious to the deathly glare her old friend was throwing her.

"You are associating the Artichoke. Do you want to turn green like her? You would be hideosious in green, just like her."

"ShenShen dear, Elphie is my friend from now on and I won't accept people making fun of my new friend. If you lot still want to be friends with me you can join us and stop tormenting Elphie. If not, then I guess you shall lose a chance to join my Galindafied spring party this year!"

The three girls looked at her with wide eyes of shock. Galinda's spring party was the social event of Gillikin and they simply couldn't lose it because they couldn't tolerate hideousness. Milla was the first to break the silence and give up.

"If you put it like that I guess I can tolerate her!"

"Me too!" Phannee added quickly, eyeing Elphaba from head to toe. ShenShen was harder to persuade because her expression of pure disgust wasn't easy to conceal. However, missing Galinda's party would be a catastrophe for her and her reputation in Gillikin and Munchkinland. So, she had no other choice but to nod briefly and then leave.

She could find someone else to make fun of if she couldn't torment the Artichoke. Maybe she could start from that Munchkin boy- Bick or something- who was making sweet eyes to Galinda since the very first moment.

A while later, Elphaba, Galinda and Anais separated ways to go to their respectful classes. Another girl who was friendly to Anais and they shared the same class, helped her to find her way and so, Galinda and Elphaba said their goodbyes and promised to sit together during History next period.

Elphaba was making her way towards the opposite building, where her Life Sciences' class was when someone passed by her and made her trip on their feet. Elphaba didn't have time to balance herself while holding her thick books in hand, so she ended up on the ground, and actually in the middle of the road, with her three books spread around her. She stood up completely frustrated at the rude person who had caused her fall only to see the strong back of Avaric walking in the opposite direction. Her eyes narrowed and she made to pick up her books.

She mustn't have realized that she was in the middle of the road, or else she would have noticed a cart coming her way, just about to run her over.

* * *

 ***Run me over***

Fiyero had fallen asleep the moment he had entered the train to Shiz. He had of course attended a farewell party in the Vinkus, much to his mother's dislike and his father's disapproval, but at least, this time Damion was there to supervise him. It was a bit embarrassing to be supervised by his younger brother but it wasn't like he was trustworthy not to make a fool of himself.

He had gotten drunk, of course, but not that drunk. He had his full consciousness and hadn't embarrassed himself by flirting with half the female population of the Vinkus or get into a fight. He had acted decently. That didn't mean that he wasn't hangover the next morning so he had immediately fallen asleep on his train seat.

He had a very long trip that would last for more than a day and he knew that he had already lost the first two days of classes but he didn't particularly care. He was sure- no matter how much he had promised to his family that he would try and act properly- that this school wouldn't be any different than all the others.

During the long trip he had slept most of the time, but his sleep was uneasy. The leather diary that his father had given him, urged him to read it but he had promised to read it after arriving at Shiz. Then, he couldn't stop thinking about last night's dream.

It hadn't been a nightmare or a stupid hazy image. It had only been him, in the middle of a clearing, shield under the moonlight and the tall trees. What had surprised him was that there was a woman in his arms and that he could only feel one thing for this woman... Love ! Pure, unconditional and affectionate love!

He couldn't remember how she looked like. All that he knew was that she had such a soft touch and that her long thin fingers were so elegant as they caressed his chest, that they had sent goosebumps on his whole body. He had felt bewitched, as if he was under a spell. As if his happiness belonged to that woman's gentle hands.

He remembered kissing the woman in his dream and that he had his eyes closed while doing so. He had woken up the moment he had tried to open his eyes. The dream was gone and he was left on his bed, troubled and full of desire for that soft touch he had witnessed on his sleep.

So, during his time on the train he couldn't come to close his eyes and actually sleep, because he kept on repeating the dream over and over again.

When he had arrived at the small Gillikin town outside of Shiz University he had rented a cart to take him to the university. He had paid the driver and had lazily sat on the back seat, utterly exhausted. He dreaded the moment he would arrive at Shiz and would have to deal once again with all those stupid bubbly girls throwing themselves at him and the jealousy of the male population.

He found the ride on the cart rather enjoyable and definitely more relaxing than the train ride. From what he could see so far, the town and the area was beautiful and he would rather enjoy the sunny days like this one. So, Fiyero put on his sunglasses and relaxed.

He hadn't realized when or how he had drifted to a dreamless sleep. The ride was supposed to be small and yet he couldn't remember entering the gates of Shiz University since he had actually fallen asleep. He hadn't also realized that his driver had dangerously increased the cart's speed.

Next thing the Prince knew, the cart came to an abrupt stop, a girlish voice yelled at the driver and a book had collided with his head, bringing him back to his senses and out of his sleeping drift.

"What in Oz's name is going on?" he yelled once he had fully comprehended that someone had hit him with a thick book.

"What is going on? What is going?" yelled the girlish and full of annoyance voice. "Your driver almost run me over and you were sleeping!"

Fiyero rubbed his head at the spot where the book had hit him and lowered his sunglasses on the brick of his nose.

"Of course I was sleeping! It's daytime!" With those words he finally turned around to face his book attacker and suddenly the whole world under his feet disappeared.

In front of him stood a girl near his age, or maybe a year younger. The first thing he noticed about her were her eyes. Her eyes were exquisite. They had the most overwhelming shade of brown he had ever seen. As he noticed better, they weren't even brown. They had a golden tone, warm like chocolate and smoldering like amber, with flickers of green there and then. Her eyes were behind round glasses and had beautiful long lashes around them, making them even more big and magnetizing. Those magnificent eyes were coming straight from his dreams.

The second thing he noticed was that said eyes were part of an angelical beautiful face. Her features were sharp yet elegant and kind, her nose was pointy but not too pointy and definitely not round. Her lips were thin yet capable of the brightest smile, even if now they were pushed together in a line, expressing her annoyance. Her hair were tied in a loose braid but he had noted that the braid was very long, indicating that if her ebony locks were free, they would reach her upper hip.

Then his eyes traveled on her body. Her figure was slim but not too skinny. She had very slight curves compared to other women but he considered her body just perfect. He also noticed that she was tall but not to the point of not being able to stand beside him. He was still a head taller.

All in all, she was a very beautiful and enchanting woman. She wasn't the typical bubbly blonde sweetheart or the seductive red head. She didn't look at all like the girls Fiyero had dated in the past years or the girls that had fallen at his feet with broken hearts. She was something entirely different.

"Stop staring you brainless idiot! Yes I'm green! Get over it and apologize!" Her sharp voice, sharp enough to cut thin air, broke him from his reverie and he blinked several times. And only then did he saw a major detail that hadn't been there before. How had he missed it? Her skin... Her complexion was the most beautiful shade of emerald green.

 _Wait! Green?_

Something ringed into him. He had seen that before. He had seen that beautiful green color on his dreams. He was so sure of it. But it was far too surreal. It couldn't be. And no matter how much his dreams had tormented him during the years, he couldn't believe that they were parts of his forgotten past or his unforeseen future. But the evidence was right in front of him.

"Are you completely stupid? Your driver almost killed me and I expect an apology!"

Fiyero was so nervous. He eyed her up and down again, unable to comprehend what was happening. Her amber eyes-the eyes he had been drawing a few days ago, the eyes that had haunted his dreams along with her smooth skin- were penetrating his soul. He felt exposed in front of her hard gaze, unable to form a sentence. His terrible headache came back and he had to block it and fast. Even if that meant that he would lose his chances of getting to know the green goddess.

To block the headache and the upcoming vision, he put on his straight grin and took off his sunglasses, ready to become Prince Brainless once more.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go!" he stated, immediately regretting his decision to insult her. Though, she surprised him again. Instead of yelling at him for insulting her or run away crying, she straighten her shoulders like a trained ballerina and stood taller than before. Her expression remained blank and unreadable but her eyes betrayed what could be something between hurt and hatred.

"If it makes you sleep better at night, no one had ever thought of this particular insult. Congratulations for being original." she stated and turned on her heel to leave, not sparing him a second look.

Fiyero stood there utterly confused, watching her retreating form as she made her way through the crowd of students. Some of them sent her dirty looks and Fiyero felt his heart tighten in his chest. He had done exactly what the rest of the school population did. He had insulted a person he barely knew for his own selfish reasons.

He looked around him at the students who had gathered there and he saw the recognition in their eyes. They knew who he was and they knew his reputation. The girls were already batting their eyelashes at him and the guys were already staring at him with jealousy.

Fiyero didn't want to socialize with any of them. The idea had come to sicken him. The way all those people had looked at the green girl with disgust had made him hate them already. The fact that he had subconsciously become one of them by insulting her, did nothing to ease his distress.

However, he didn't know Shiz University and he had no idea where was the office of Madame Morrible, the Headmistress. He needed directions so he would have to socialize at the end of the day. It was then that his eyes fell on a boy not to far away from him. He was considerably shorter than Fiyero but not too short. He could easily pass as a tall Munchkin or a Gillikinen. The boy was sitting on a bench with a book on his lap, reading whatever it was that he read, and he paid no mind to Fiyero. He was the perfect acquaintance.

Avoiding all those who had gathered around him, Fiyero approached the other boy and patted him on the shoulder. He immediately looked up with his kind brown eyes.

"How can I help you?" he asked and Fiyero smiled at him, happy that he had chosen someone kind to assist him.

"I was wondering if you knew the way to Madame Morrible's office. I just arrived here you see." The boy took in Fiyero's appearance and stood up from the bench.

"I can take you there if you want. I don't have a class this period."

"That would be very kind!" The boy then surprised him by extending his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Boq Riddle by the way!" he introduced himself and Fiyero shook his hand.

"Fiyero Tiggular!" Boq seemed indifferent to Fiyero's last name and that was surprising but also overwhelming. Boq didn't seem like the type to stay at his side just because he was a prince. He seemed not to care about his tittle- much like the girl from earlier. She hadn't even recognized him.

"Welcome to Shiz University!" said Boq as they started making their way towards the entrance of a building. The young prince had a feeling that he would last more to this school than what he did to all the others... He just didn't want to admit it...

* * *

 ***Thinking of a stranger***

Elphaba was in a trance. She was lost in an abyss of two so familiar blue eyes, in the color of sapphires. She had seen those eyes before but she couldn't remember where or when. They were just there, imprinted in her memory forever, bound to torment her mind. Had she seen those eyes on her dreams or in her visions? Most likely... She vaguely remembered dreaming of a man with such mesmerizing sparkling azure eyes and she instinctively gave to that man the face of the brainless young man who had almost run her over.

That young man...

Who the hell did he think he was, insulting her like he had done? He didn't even know her and he had made fun of her with a far to stupid joke about her skin. But she shouldn't be surprised. People had made fun of her complexion for years now and none of them knew her true self. They judged her exterior, not caring what kind of a person she was. For them she was the Green Bean or the Artichoke. They cared not about her feelings.

Only Anais and Galinda had paused to get to know her. So, what did she expect? A random stranger would of course stare at her in shock and then comment something hurtful. The stranger with the azure eyes had definitely spend several seconds- or was it minutes?- drinking in her appearance. But now that she thought about it, his eyes hadn't betrayed disgust. Only confusion. He hadn't been appalled by her appearance but rather he was in a state between dream and reality.

She had seen his beautiful eyes making eye contact with her amber ones and she had seen how mesmerized he had been by their color. His eyes then had scanned her facial features- features she considered ugly beyond repair- and she had felt him admiring a beauty she couldn't see. She had felt his blue gaze on her whole form, exploring every part of her appearance except her green color. It was like he hadn't even seen that she was green until she mentioned it.

And it was then that she had seen the shock in his eyes. Shock mixed with confusion but no disgust and horror- like she was so used to.

"Miss Elphaba is there something troubling you today?" A voice broke Elphaba's thoughts and only then did she realize that she was in class and that the lesson had started ages ago. She hadn't paid attention for the slightest second, she hadn't kept any notes and she was day dreaming with her head resting on her left hand while her right hand was untying the braid and allowed her hair to be loose.

"Sorry Professor. It won't happen again." she apologized for the lack of attention and counted the minutes till her next class. At least in History she would have Galinda and Doctor Dillamond's lesson was far too interesting for her to ignore.

By the time she made it to history class and found Galinda, she had a terrible headache that was far too familiar to her. Either something was about to happen today or she would soon have a vision. Either option was dreadful and she wished nothing but to be left alone for the rest of the day. Galinda's constant giggling before the beginning of the class and her rambling about some really swankified news she had heard around the campus, wasn't helping at all.

It was only after the lesson had started that she actually felt better. There was no incident that day and no one dared to make fun of Doctor Dillamond. Still, Elphaba found herself paying attention and keeping notes, but not really caring about it. After a while Galinda noticed her strange behavior and passed her a note.

 _"Elphie is everything all right? You seem distresseded!"_

Elphaba almost smiled at her new friend's worry as well as Galinda's spelling mistake but it wasn't enough to fix her bad mood. She found herself answering nevertheless.

 _"An arrogant idiot almost run me over with a cart today. He spend five minutes staring me up and down like he was in a trance and he then called me a traffic light!"_

She passed the note to Galinda, whose eyes widen in surprise, amusement and something else she couldn't recognize. The blonde almost screamed and she suppressed the sound coming from her throat by placing her white beret over her mouth. Doctor Dillamond sent a glare at her way and he would have probably sent her out of class or in detention if it wasn't the end of the class period.

Elphaba was trying to understand what was happening as the two new friends exited the classroom but Galinda hadn't spoken yet. They were outside the classroom and most of the other students had already left when Galinda finally burst into a fit of hysterical squeals. They pierced through Elphaba's ears and she started believing that her friend had some kind of mental illness, when Galinda stopped. Kind of stopped actually...

"Oh my Goodness Elphie! I heard the rumors around the campus but I couldn't believe it until you told me. You met him! Oh my Oz! Oh my Oz! Oh my Oz! You actually met him!" squealed Galinda and Elphaba just looked at her completely startled.

"What are you talking about Glin? I don't understand!"

"Don't you see Elphie? It is fate. Only last night you had no idea who he was and now he almost run you over. You met him and it's so romantic! I've read so many stories in which the Prince almost kills the damsel in distress and she is angry with him but then they fall in love and they live happily ever after. Of course now I can't marry him because he is your true love but I suppose I could be your royal advisor when you marry him..."

"Galinda are you hallucinating? Who did I meet? What are you talking about?" Elphaba cut her sharply, her amber eyes betraying her annoyance.

"Fiyero Tiggular silly!"

"Fiyero who?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow in confusion since the name sounded familiar and foreign at the same time.

"Oh Elphie! We had this conversation last night. The man who almost run you over was..."

"Hey Boq! Is that history class?" a masculine voice interrupted their conversation and both girls turned in the direction of their Munchkin classmate, Boq, who was just being approached by another very handsome man.

Galinda was ready to faint, Boq seemed to be utterly confused and Elphaba and Fiyero, locked eyes for the second time that day. An immediate headache found its way to both of them and Elphaba did the only logical thing she could think of. She turned on her heel and fled.

All she knew was that she had to stay away from that boy, Fiyero or whatever his name was.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the chapter! More Fiyero/ Elphaba interaction in three weeks. Wish me luck on my exams! And tell me your thoughts on the story so far!**

* * *

 **Responses to my reviewers !**

 **"Soph":** _I know that you enjoy quick updates but I promise you, after my exams are over I'll update immediately. Now that Fiyero and Elphaba finally met, they will struggle a lot to find happiness and there's no guarantee that they'll actually be happy. As for the Ozdust Ballroom, wait just a bit more and you shall have a party there but not quite as the one you're familiar with. And yes, Anais and Avaric are engaged. Details will be revealed later about those two. Thank you for being a constant supporter of this story!_ _You are Wonderful!_

 **"Lilly":** _This story (the first chapter actually) had been posted on Wattpad on my account there as CatLittleDermione and it was an experiment to see if I could write anything about Wicked. However, I didn't get a response from other Wicked fans on Wattpad so I decided not to continue. However, I decided take my chances on this site and I'm glad I did. I'm beyond happy that you enjoy the story so far and I hope you continue reading._

 **"AJeff":** _I'm so happy you continue reading the story dear Anna. I hope you are as hooked to my story as I'm to yours because you're very talented as well._

 **"Ultimate Queen of Cliffies" :** _I can't believe that you are actually reading my story. You are one of my favorite Wicked writers as I have read almost all of your stories. You are such a wonderful and talented author and I was so surprised and happy to see a review from you. It gave me courage to continue writing! Thank you! thank you ! thank you!_ _I hope you continue reading my story!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello my friends!**_

 _ **I'm back and with a new chapter. (A chapter that I don't like very much. I rewrote it at least two times because I didn't like it. But then I decided that it was pointless and that I should just update it and make the next chapter better)**_

 _ **Anyway, those last weeks have been a disaster and I'm extremely tired because of my final exams. But I'm also so relived that it's over. I did good, thankfully, but the exams were difficult and I have negative comments for each and every one of them.**_

 _ **Writing: Why should I write about the purposes of Science? It was so boring...**_  
 _ **History: Far to many questions for only three hours.**_  
 _ **Ancient Greek: A small disaster. If you like Plato or Aristoteles leave immediately.**_  
 _ **Latin: Why do we have to do Latin?**_

 _ **After my "small" blubbering I present you the new chapter. If you like it please please please Review and let me know what you think so far!**_

 _ **Love,**_  
 _ **Katria** _

_**P.S: The Fiyeraba (friendship at first) will start progressing on the next chapter. And I know it may seem fast but the story won't progress at Shiz. We have a lot of things to see on Kiamo Ko and the Emerald City!**_

* * *

 **Two days before Fiyero's arrival at Shiz**

 **The Vinkus, Castle of Parse Vis**

"You are leaving!"

Fiyero had been packing when he heard a sweet, familiar voice from behind him. He turned around to see Tilly standing in the doorway. She was smiling slightly but her eyes were deadly serious. Those beautiful green eyes had always calmed Fiyero and Damion as children.

"I'm leaving for Shiz tomorrow morning!" Tilly entered the room gracefully and sat at the edge of Fiyero's bed. Her hands were resting on her lap and she was looking around the room with what could only be sadness. When Fiyero turned to face her again, he was shocked to see a few tears on her cheeks.

His young nanny had grown over the years, just like he had done. She had never had a family of her own and had focused on Fiyero and his little brother. She had loved them as if they were her own children. And even after they grew up she remained in the castle since she had made good friends with Queen Ellauria and had become her advisor.

Tilly was still beautiful,though considerably older and more tired. Her once fiery red hair, flowing in her back like dark flames, were now more of a ginger red and were mostly tied in a bun. Her porcelain face had a few wrinkles but they weren't many since she was still in her middle forties. Her eyes were the same forest green but they no longer held the fire of youth. Fiyero, though, considered Tilly the most beautiful woman in the world.

Queen Ellauria had been very persistent during the years in finding Tilly a suitable husband. The younger woman had always refused though. She always said that she needn't a husband or children. Her life was in the palace with her best friend- the Queen herself-, Fiyero and Damion.

As she sat there now, on Fiyero's bed, she could remember all the years that had passed and what had happened to her. She could remember her own brother, she could remember little Fiyero showing her hi drawings, she could remember teaching him things and helping him study, she could remember Damion's birth. All the good times she had spend in this castle and all the bad things she had endured in her life outside of it.

But now it was time for her to go outside of it and it scared her... It made her feel like crying...

"Tilly what's wrong?" asked Fiyero and he stepped towards her. She gestured for him to sit beside her on the bed and the young man did so.

For a long moment she didn't speak a word. But as seconds became minutes, she turned around to face her not so young protege. It was now or never...

"Once you leave for Shiz tomorrow, I'm leaving too!"

He seemed confused. "What do you mean, you're leaving too?"

Tilly sighed and appeared sadder than he had ever seen her. "I'm leaving the Vinkus for good Fiyero. I'm going to the City!"

"You are joking right?" He stood up from the bed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I spend all my life in this castle Fiyero and I made wonderful acquaintances. I love you and your brother more than I love anything in this world and your mother became my best friend. I was there for you for years to no end. Whenever you had nightmares or another incident...I was always there."

"But?"

"But I recently learnt that my relatives in the Emerald City need me and my assistance. I have to go there and help them because just like you, they are my family too."

Fiyero looked down embarrassed. He couldn't blame Tilly for wanting to leave and see her true family outside of the Vinkus. She wasn't a slave but a free woman and it was her right to visit her family. He couldn't blame her for that. However...

"I didn't know you had family in the City!" he admitted guiltily.

"I have a cousin there. She lives with her two daughters as a single mother. She is a bit older than me but we were pretty close when we were younger. We've been exchanging letters for years now. In her latest letter she told me to visit her in the City. She even told me that one of her daughters is attending Shiz!"

Fiyero's face lit up with a small smile. "So your niece is attending Shiz! Is she any pretty?"

"Fiyero?!" It was obvious that he was only teasing Tilly but the woman, after spending the last year trying to comprehend why Fiyero had changed so much, decided that it was time for a small lecture. Or a warning.

"Judging from her mother when she was eighteen, I would say that she is quite the beauty but I've never met her personally. I had already left Gillikin when my cousin married and when she had her daughter." Fiyero pretended to be sad and received a small punch on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Keep your royal blue eyes away from my niece Prince Fiyero!" They both laughed and then Fiyero tried to defend himself by saying that he wouldn't know if he flirted with Tilly's niece or not.

"Well, at least try to change your behavior Yero!" she ended up saying and the prince stopped laughing.

After his conversation with his brother a month or so ago, Fiyero had acted almost like he used to before the stupid reputation took its toll on him. He had been out of the spotlight for a while, avoiding parties in the Vinkus, avoiding alcohol and avoiding stupid giggling girls that had their eyes set on his pocket and his throne. He had focused on making amends with his brother and spending time with his family.

However, only Damion and Tilly knew the truth about the constant nightmares and dreams. He never told his parents that dancing-through-life had been his way to block the nightmares. They still believed that this nonsense had stopped and that Fiyero was like any other normal young man. Fiyero didn't want to worry them so he had only said the truth to Damion when he had confronted him and to Tilly, who had guessed it herself.

"Tilly I'm sorry!" The woman took Fiyero's hand caressed it.

"Don't be sorry Yero! It's not your fault! All I ask of you though is that you try and find a way to deal with it that won't destroy you in the process."

"I don't know how!" he confessed.

"How about making new friends? Friendship always has a way to help us deal with our problems." The boy only sighed.

"I don't feel like trusting anyone after what Corrin did. We were like brothers and he..."

"Not everyone is like Corrin. Believe me when I say that one day he shall regret his decision. But just because he hurt you and vanished from your life, that doesn't mean you can't find true friendship again. Maybe even love..."

"I want people to care about me for me, not for my title!" he almost yelled. They had had this conversation before but this time would be the last. Tilly would soon leave for the Emerald City and Fiyero would leave for Shiz. Meeting again soon would be impossible. So, the young man valued Tilly's words in his heart.

"Then show them who you truly are!"

"It didn't work last time!"

"That doesn't mean it won't work this time. Just be yourself Fiyero! And who knows... Maybe one day I'll attend your wedding to my niece!"

"If only..."

They laughed together for a long while and talked a bit more. Tilly even helped Fiyero pack his things as they talked. They stopped talking only when a servant came to announce that dinner was ready.

The next day their ways parted...

The moment Fiyero entered the carriage that would take him to Shiz, he put on his sunglasses and drifted off to sleep. Even though he had promised Tilly that he would try to change, he still had attended a farewell party last night and had gotten a bit drunk-making him hangover the next morning.

He only hoped that things would change while at Shiz...

A few hours after Fiyero's departure, it was time for Tilly to leave too.

Tilly let her hair loose from the bun the moment she stepped inside the carriage that would take her to the City. She brushed them all the way to the City and by the end of the ride she was ready to embrace her old name and identity.

She was ready to be Catillya DeRuelle again...

* * *

 ***Fiyero at Shiz***

Fiyero had spend an hour at most in Morrible's office and he could only say one thing; the woman scared his guts out of him. Her appearance wasn't only intimidating and extremely horrendous. Even her voice, the way she called him "my dear" or "dearie" every now and then, the was she was dressed, her red lips... Everything scared him on that woman and considered her creepy beyond repair.

"We have high expectations from you Prince Fiyero! We've heard you are very bright and as a future king I expect you to act as such." Those were only a few words that Fiyero had kept from Morrible's monologue. He had kept silent all the while, hearing her bumbling about one thing or the other, about the school premises, about his classes, about how grateful the school was that King Halmond had fund money to repair the gym, and so on. He had barely heard her mentioning that he was to be roommates with two other boys, some Munchkin and another guy, whose names he seemed to forget. Thankfully he remembered the number of the room.

However, Morrible's non stop chatting and her repulsive appearance weren't the reason that Fiyero was silent all the while. He had put on a bored façade to hide the fact that he was thinking...Yes, Prince Fiyero Tiggular was thinking and it was easier than he remembered.

All the while, Fiyero couldn't keep the woman with the amber eyes and the green skin out of his mind. He had tried to rid his mind of her face and her voice but she was stuck there. He had so many questions to ask her and he genuinely wanted to apologize to her given the chance. He found her interesting and fascinating, tragically beautiful, witty, exciting and exotic. And he didn't even know her name...

Leaving from Morrible's office and walking towards the history class was a blur to him. Everyone was staring at him, wanting to catch a glimpse of the exciting Winkie Prince with the scandalacious reputation. They all expected him to act as a brainless, stupid, empty headed, spoilt little prince. However Fiyero wasn't sure that this was what he wanted. He definitely didn't want to be considered brainless because...well, he wasn't really stupid. But what if he wouldn't be happy again?

He had used the dancing-through-life façade as a way to block his nightmares and be happy. Could he now find another reason to be happy? Could he make real friends? Could he be his old self again, an example for his brother and someone his parents could be proud of?

At some point, his legs had carried him to a corridor with very few students who were currently departing the building. A class must have ended, he thought. It was then that he spotted Her...again.

She was even more beautiful than he had first thought and he felt so extremely stupid for his insulting behavior towards her unique skin complexion. Truth be told, he found the green color to be exotic in combination with her shinny eyes and ebony hair-that were now loose from its previous braid.

She was walking side by side with an equally beautiful girl- though in a completely different fashion. The Green girl's friend was petite, blonde, perky, bubbly and adorably perfect, with a strong aura of confidence and a need to giggle every now and then. They were complete opposites yet Fiyero couldn't help but agree that they completed each other. The green girl needed to be around a bubble of joy and the perky blonde needed the gloomy green girl to maintain in control of her emotions.

The two were chatting animatedly and only then did he realize they were actually talking about...

"Galinda are you hallucinating? Who did I meet? What are you talking about?" the green girl cut her friend's rambling sharply, her amber eyes betraying her annoyance.

"Fiyero Tiggular silly!"

"Fiyero who?" The green girl raised an eyebrow in confusion and Fiyero didn't know what shocked him more; the fact that the green girl didn't know who he was even though he had quite the reputation, or the fact that said girl seemed completely unimpressed and indifferent.

"Oh Elphie! We had this conversation last night. The man who almost run you over was..."

"Hey Boq! Is that history class?" It was in that moment that Fiyero spotted his former guide, the Munchkin boy named Boq, and had decided to make his presence known to the very few students in the corridor. The blonde's rambling had stopped and he now had the girl's full attention.

Miss Perky-Blonde was ready to faint as she looked at him and Boq seemed to be utterly confused. But once he recognized Fiyero he gave him a kind smile. The Vinkun Prince though paid him no mind since his gaze traveled to the green girl and they locked eyes for the second time that day. An immediate headache found its way on his temple and he stood there in disbelief, staring as the green girl turned on her heel and stormed away from her blonde friend.

"Elphie where are you going?" yelled the blonde completely confused, but her green friend -Elphie ?- didn't turn around. She ignored the blonde and run away towards what seemed to be the courtyard.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Boq and the blonde struggled and turned their way. She smiled kindly at Boq, who blushed furiously, and sent a genuine - if not flirty- smile at Fiyero.

"Were you looking for something or someone?" she asked Fiyero with a tiny giggle and a bat of her eyelashes. Fiyero looked around him confused. His thoughts were still on the green girl. He wanted to find her and apologize for his disrespectful behavior at their meeting earlier that day. Maybe her friend could help him if she would stop flirting with him.

"Uhhh yea... history... class? I don't know... somewhere?" he said, playing the brainless prince card well after two years of acting like that.

"History building is way over there my friend." Boq answered before the bubbly blonde, though his tone was cold as ice. Fiyero looked at him and saw that Boq was throwing daggers at him with his brown eyes. He suddenly felt completely uneasy under the Munchkin's gaze. And he also knew why he was at the receiving end of Boq's bitterness. He hadn't been blind to the Munchkin's crush on the blonde vision that was flirting with him.

"That class just ended!" added the blonde and Fiyero sighed. He had lost yet another class and all because of that scary headmistress that had forced him to sit there and listen to her stupid rambling.

Subconsciously his eyes averted to the way the green girl had fled. The blonde noticed this and took the chance to put a hand on his shoulder, earning him another murderous look from Boq.

"Don't worry about Elphie. She gets angry easily but she will be fine." Fiyero shook his shoulder gently and the blonde removed her hand from him, making him breath in relief. Then he stopped breathing again, as a thought accrued to him. Was Elphie the name of his mysterious green goddess?

"Elphie?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Elphie is my roommate and bestest friend and she is reeeeally pissed with you!" the blonde exclaimed and shoved her hands in the air. Fiyero could barely hold his laughter and he ended up laughing indeed.

"What are you talking about Miss..."

"Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, thank you very much. Now, if you want to make Elphie forgive you for ruining your very first meeting by running her over, you can start off with flowers. All girls like flowers! Apologize for insulting her and then sweep her off her feet but don't you dare hurt her because you'll face your darkest enemy. Me!"

Boq was looking at Galinda with his eyes open wide and his mouth forming an O. Fiyero was just startled by her exciting behavior and the fact that she had stopped flirting.

"I really wish to make it up to Miss Elphie!" Fiyero managed to say after a while and Galinda burst into a fit of squeals and giggles.

"That's wonderful! You can give her flowers as I said before. Or... Or diamonds. You are a prince after all and you have to be classy. Or you could take her on a date. Yeah! That's perfect! The most perfected thing ever. And oh my Oz! I have to give her a makeover to make you like her."

Galinda was in a deep dialogue with herself, not even knowing that Boq was staring at her lovingly and Fiyero was completely and utterly startled with her bubbliness. If Fiyero's previous girlfriends had been anything like Galinda Upland, he would have either ended up in Southstairs for committing murder or he would have dropped the dancing through life act sooner.

"So Prince Fiyero, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in history class! We all share it together. And Elphie will be there for you to apologize! Goodbye Fifi!" said Galinda and hurriedly kissed Fiyero's cheek. She then sent a smile, almost indifferent, to Boq and said "Goodbye Bick!" As she turned on her heel to leave the Munchkin whispered "It's Boq!" but she either didn't listen or pretended not to.

With hurried steps, Galinda was out of their eyeshot and Fiyero turned to look at Boq. The Munchkin's eyes had suddenly found something very interesting on the marble floor, in an effort to hide the deep red blush on his cheeks.

"Boq my friend," he said and patted his back, " it seems that the responsibility to teach my fellow classmate how to flirt properly falls to me."

* * *

 ***A week at Shiz***

Things never go as planned and Fiyero Tiggular knew this oh so well. His first week at Shiz had been both disastrous and joyous and he was torn between start dancing-through-life again or pull himself together, study and graduate.

First and foremost, he had made several friends around campus. He had his two roommates of course, Boq and Avaric, who had helped him a lot to adjust around campus. He had known Avaric from when he was a child and it pained him to see him again. Avaric had been one of Corrin's friends from Gillikin and Fiyero had met him during the summers, when he visited Corrin. They had been friends as children and they had easily bonded again. The problem was that Avaric had turned out to be exactly what Fiyero pretended to be. He was flirtatious, scandalacious, a drunkard who only liked parties and only cared for sex and also, a bully. But Fiyero was in need of friends and Avaric was his only option.

Except Boq... The shy Munchkin was the exact opposite of Avaric, radiating kindness, preferring to study than go out and have fun and liking peace and quiet. He was probably what Fiyero needed to return back to his own self and stop acting like a brainless idiot.

The way he acted hadn't changed during the first week of classes. People expected a certain behavior from him and he had "happily" obliged. He had flirted shamelessly with every giggling blonde around campus, except probably Galinda. He hadn't dated not even one of them though. He had attended at least two parties and had been constantly late for class.

But everything was to change by the end of the week when he saw Her again with Galinda.

Galinda and he had become somewhat friends. The perky blonde was the only one who had briefly flirted with him and hadn't been one of those girls who had dared to ask him out. She wasn't immune to his charm but she wasn't obsessed with him either. They talked sometimes, mostly during their shared classes and during meals. However, their conversations were brief and rare because she was constantly in the company of her green friend.

Oh... The green girl...

How he had suffered for almost a week because of her. Miss Elphie, as he believed her name to be, was a master in ignoring him. Whenever he was around she would mysteriously disappear. Whenever he tried to approach her, she would suddenly run away. Whenever he tried to speak to her... well, he hadn't had a chance to speak a single word to her. Even during their shared classes she would turn her back on him and ignore him again.

He would have stopped bothering by now. He was never the one to run behind girls since girls were following him everywhere. But this girl seemed so indifferent to his charm and his name to the point that it frustrated him. He had been rude to her but that wasn't a reason to hold a spurge against him for so long- especially when he was obviously trying to apologize.

This girl magnetized him and he wanted to talk to her more than anything. The nightmares that constantly tormented him had stopped and were replaced by her crystalline amber eyes and raven locks. And her angelic face was the only thing he seemed to be able to draw. She was an image taken right out of his dreams.

He barely knew a thing about her and yet he wanted to be close to her as if a special force was pushing him to the green girl. Even staring at her from across the auditorium or the cafeteria brought him a peace he hadn't felt in years.

If only he knew that the green girl was purposely ignoring him for the same reason. Elphaba had found it hard to keep Fiyero out of her mind so she had to spend the last days hiding from him. Galinda was persistent and that Fiyero was the man of her dreams and that they belonged together, which was strange and impossible. But no matter how peculiar and alarming it felt she was still thinking about him all the time. His blue eyes were imprinted in her memory as if they have to come right out of her dreams.

And a voice kept kept whispering in her mind to stay away from Fiyero; stay as far away as she could.

Her luck in avoiding Fiyero, though ended a week after their first meeting. She was in history class with Dr. Dillamond, when the old Goat announced an assignment for which the students had to work in pairs.

"I know that you won't disappoint me with your assignments. I want you to make research before you write down your final results and I want you to work in tandem to make it. And remember that your assignment is half of your final grade on this semester." said Doctor Dillamond and Elphaba tried to hold back a growl of annoyance. The green girl had learnt working alone and she didn't want to depend on anyone for her grades. They were always perfect anyway. Besides who would wish to be partnered with the green bean?

"Elphie we can be partners!" Galinda whispered loudly in Elphaba's ear and the green girl was about to sign in relief when Doctor Dillamond spoke again.

"I'm sure you all want to work with your friends but wouldn't it be more exciting if you worked with your other classmates? Think of it as a way to socialize and make more friends?"

"More friends? Are you kidding me?" said Galinda horrified as a bunch of kids-admirers-followers waved at her from the other side of the class. "I don't need more!" Elphaba chuckled beside her, only to receive a death glare from the blonde.

"Miss Glinda your social life is no concern of ours. Now I will pair you all up and I expect you to work with your partner and give me good results in two weeks." The old professor started reading out last names and soon most of the students were paired up.

"Riddle and Mayvis, Kellion and Bonfort, Downmal and Upland, Tiggular and DeRuelle..."

"What?" exclaimed Fiyero, who had almost fallen asleep and woke up the moment he heard his name. He almost fell off his chair when he looked up to see Dr. Dillamond's angry glare.

"Master Tiggular I would appreciate it if you didn't sleep in my class and actually paid attention. You are paired up for an assignment with Miss..."

"With me." Fiyero turned around only to be frozen in place by the annoyed hard glare of the green girl. _This is my chance_ he thought.

"Don't worry professor. I'll make sure Master Fiyero won't sleep while we do our assignment." The professor nodded and Elphaba turned to face Fiyero who was staring at her curiously.

 _"Approach her sweetly"_ a voice whispered in Fiyero's mind. " _Stop acting like a brainless idiot and show her your inner kindness. Be sincere, intelligent, loving, caring. Be that man for her Fiyero. Don't do the same mistakes as I did!"_

 _"Stay away from him."_ A voice whispered in Elphaba's head. _"Stay as far away from him as you can. He can only destroy you Elphaba. Don't let a liar like him get into your life. Don't do the same mistakes as I did."_

"Miss Elphie I'm so..."

"Master Tiggular, I'll see you in the library after the end of classes today to start on our assignment. I don't care if you are a prince or even the Wizard himself because I expect you to help me do my research whether you like it or not. No sleeping, no drinking, no flirting while we study."

If Fiyero had once been dumbfounded by her beauty, now he was definitely dumbfounded by her sharp tongue. That glimmer in her amber eyes was almost ... wicked and it scared him for a brief second. He hadn't spoken a word since she had rumbled her monologue. Instead he had been frozen in place and he only unfroze the moment she turned her back on him.

"Of course I'll meet you in the library. I do believe that we'll cooperate we'll Miss Elphie." To his delight she stopped in her tracks and turned around. With two steps she was again standing right in front of him and he was excited about that. Maybe she wasn't as immune to his charm as he had thought.

Her words proved him wrong, though...

"Don't you ever dare call me Miss Elphie again! I have a name. Learn to use it Master Tiggular!"

And with that she was gone, leaving Fiyero behind, wondering what was her real name...

* * *

 _The raven haired woman looks at the mortals down on earth with a smirk. Elphaba is good. She is very good in staying away from Him and his tricks. She admires the young woman, her reincarnation, for that; for her strong heart and her intelligent mind, for her beauty and wickedness._

 _Something cracks behind her and she turns around to face the newcomer. A familiar face is formed and soon enough he is standing a few feet away from her. They never close the distance between then and they never touch. If they do, all will be forgiven and she don't forgive or forget that easily. If she did, then Elphaba and her handsome new Vinkun Prince would be free._

 _Neither speaks for several seconds until he breaks the silence. As always he is the first one to try..._

 _"Aelphaba set them free. They don't deserve it. Their fate was written by the stars. They are supposed to be together and fall in love. Their story was prewritten even before they were born. They belong together!"_

 _"No!" the woman says, her voice raising to the point that makes his eardrums shake._

 _"This Fiyero is not me. He is different. He is what I failed to be. And this girl- though she looks the part- isn't you. Elphaba and Aelphaba are different and you know it. Those kids are supposed to be together and yet you prefer to be selfish than allow them a chance in happiness." he explains softly and she flinches as far away from him as she can. A tear runs down her porcelain cheek but it's quickly swept away by an ebony lock of hair._

 _"You say they are supposed to be together. I say you are wrong. You are a liar. You've always lied._ _Why not now?"_

 _"Because the fate of Oz is at stake Aelphaba." He yells at her for the first time in centuries and her insides start shivering at the rise of his voice._

 _"Oz has always been fine, even under the darkest of times. I shall not stop the curse. I won't allow them to fall in love..."_

 _"They will! Weather you like it or not. They already are in love and they just don't know it." he interrupts her._

 _"If they do fall in love, as you say, I will make sure they are never together. If they can't be together then the curse shall remain intact. Only together can they break it and I'll make sure they are far apart..."_

 _"You're making a terrible mistake!" he warns her but she is already planning._

 _"Then so be it..."_


End file.
